Preguntas
by LadyVega
Summary: Muchas preguntas y respuestas sinceras.. Capítulo 16
1. Cap I

Preguntas.  
  
Capítulo I.  
  
- Me estoy aburriendo muchísimo – Decía Malfoy en su gran mansión - ¡Y  
acabo de empezar las vacaciones! – exclamó más enfadado al darse cuenta  
de ese pequeño detalle.  
  
Hace un mes que acabó su sexto año en Hogwarts, y aún se le presentaban dos largos, aburridos y solitarios meses de vacaciones.  
  
Su padre estaba en Azkaban, y su madre.... No sabía mucho ella, desde que fue a recogerlo a la estación al acabar el curso. Se pasaba todo el día fuera de casa y cuando iba estaba unos cinco minutos.  
  
Desde que encerraron a su padre, su madre se comportaba de esa manera... un tanto extraña. Un día intentó preguntarle, pero simplemente le dio un beso en la frente, le sonrió y se fue.  
  
- Necesito hacer algo ¡ya! – volvió a decir enfadado. – Me largo – gritó  
tras unos momentos.  
- ¿Amo? – preguntó uno de los elfos.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la chimenea.  
- ¿Vendrá hoy a cenar? – preguntó un poco tímido.  
- No lo sé. Da igual, si tengo hambre comeré lo que sea en la cocina. -  
dicho esto cogió unos cuántos polvos flu, y volvió a decir – Al callejón  
Diagón.  
  
Tras unos minutos de dar vueltas y de recuperar la compostura (los polvos flu, eran rápidos, pero mareaban mucho), se fue a dar una vuelta.  
  
Después de una hora, la idea de dar una vuelta y salir de su casa no le resultaba tan buena. Vale, sí, ahora estaba rodeado de mucha gente pero la sensación de soledad era la misma, incluso peor.  
  
Pero de repente dejó de caminar, había visto algo que le iba a alegrar el día.  
  
- La Weasley – dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa cínica en su  
rostro – Al final, puede que mejore el día – y empezó a seguirla.  
  
Mientras Ginny iba sin darse cuenta de nada. Acababa de salir de la tienda de sus hermanos, la habían contratado para trabajar todos los días de las vacaciones (a petición de Ginny).  
  
¿La razón? Muy sencilla....Ron. No la dejaba en paz, se había convertido en una pesadilla.  
  
Sus padres no estaban en casa debido a la Orden del Fénix, así que los dejaron solos en La Madriguera, y a Ron como el encargado. Pero tan sólo tres días de mandato... Ginny no le aguataba. Era peor que su madre.  
  
Limpiaban la casa dos o tres veces al día, la comida era horrible (por que ninguno sabía cocinar), y limpiar la cocina era aún peor. Cuando se sentaba cinco minutos a descansar, llegaba Ron y le decía que había muchísimas cosas por hacer, y le mandaba algo que ya habían hecho.  
  
Así que, aprovechando el sábado que toda la familia fue a comer, decidió pedirles trabajo a sus hermanos, ya que sabía que Lee estaría de baja unos cuántos meses tras un "accidente" en la tienda (los gemelos no quisieron comentar en que estaban trabajando).  
  
Los gemelos aceptaron encantados. No les gustaba nada estar atendiendo al público, lo que les chiflaba era estar en el almacén inventando nuevos productos, y como Lee no podía, la idea de Ginny les resultó genial. Aunque Ron se quejó un poco, la verdad es que muchísimo.  
  
Hoy no era su día libre, pero Fred le había pedido que se fuera antes, ya que iban a realizar unas pruebas. Habían comprado unas bombas fétidas muggles, y querían "mejorarlas". Por esa razón tenía la tarde liebre y decidió dar una vuelta por el callejón.  
  
Cualquier cosa mejor que llegar antes a casa y ver como Ron, le ordenaba limpiar algo. Además quería comprarse algo, hacía unos días que acababa su primer sueldo y le hacía mucha ilusión comprarse algo bonito.  
  
Se quedó mirando un escaparate, y vio un vestido precioso de raso con un buen escote y la espalda al aire de color perla.  
  
- Seguramente te quedaría muy bien, pero dudo mucho que puedas pagar un  
vestido así – le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Retiró la mirada  
del vestido y buscó el reflejo de la persona que le hablaba, viendo a  
Malfoy.  
- Te sorprendería lo rápido que cambian las circunstancias de las  
personas en poco tiempo – dijo sin darse la vuelta.  
- Dudo que hayan cambiado tanto – dijo con su tono frío.  
- ¿Qué te apuestas? – dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndose así misma. Normalmente  
era muy prudente, y solía pensar mucho antes de decir las cosas, por si  
metía la pata, pero con Malfoy era distinto, cosa que le venía a la  
cabeza, cosa que le decía.  
- Mmm... - dijo haciendo que pensaba. Mientras Ginny se daba la vuelta- Si  
no te puedes comprar el vestido, te pobrarás todos los vestidos que yo  
quiera, haciéndome un pase particular en mi casa.  
- ¿Y si me lo puedo pagar? – dijo muy segura.  
- ¡Ja! – soltó rápido – No sé, tú me dirás.  
  
Ginny dudó un poco, había cobrado, pero el que no viniera el precio del  
vestido le preocupaba. Aún así, decidió seguir.  
  
- Pues si yo gano... me pagarás los vestidos que me iba a probar.  
- Bufff – resopló Malfoy – No pienso regalarte vestidos caros.  
- Y yo no pienso probarme vestidos "escandalosos".  
- Grr – gruñó.  
- Ya sabes.... Si quieres seguir adelante....  
- Claro que sí – dijo ofendido – nunca me rajo.  
- Si sigues adelante, lo que debemos hacer es elegir entre los dos los  
vestidos.  
- Me parece bien  
- De acuerdo – y estiró la mano para sellar el trato. Draco la miró  
extrañado, pero taras dudar unos segundos estrechó su mano.  
- Adelante, quiere deleitarme con mi desfile ya.  
- No estés tan seguro – Se soltaron de la mano y entraron en la tienda. 


	2. Cap II

Estuvieron casi una hora eligiendo los vestidos, no se ponían de acuerdo en ninguno "muy escotado", "muy de monja", "feo", "soso", "hortera", "carísimo". Al final se quedaron con cuatro.

Uno rojo compuesto de dos prendas, un corpiño sin mangas y con un poco de pedrería y la falda larga (este fue elección de Ginny), otro era negro, muy ceñido al cuerpo, la parte de arriba tenía un corte en la que le cubría un hombro y el otro estaba al aire, y con una raja en la falda, también ceñido al cuerpo, que iba desde un poco más debajo de la cadera, hasta el fin del vestido (este lo eligió Draco).

El otro vestido que decidió Ginny era un vestido gris clarito, y simulaba uno de la antigua Roma. Y el último, elegido por Draco, era bastante provocador y corto, llegaba, hasta un poco por encima de los muslos, con un cinturón de cadera, con un escote de v, no muy provocador, y sin mangas, era blanco.

Llegó la hora de la verdad y Ginny se fue a la señora de la tienda (la cuál había visto la elección de los vestidos, con cara de asombro).

- Disculpe. ¿El vestido del escaparate de color perla con la espalda al aire… cuánto vale?- Malfoy sonrió y Ginny siguió con su semblante serio.

Cuando dijo el precio Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa más grande, no era muy caro (algunos de los vestidos que habían elegido antes eran más caros), pero teniendo en cuenta la economía de la Weasley, no lo podría pagar. Ginny metió la mano en su túnica sacando algo que Malfoy no pude ver por estar detrás de ella.

La mujer se metió en una habitación y regresó con el vestido en sus manos, se dirigió al mostrador y Ginny la siguió, mientras Draco la miraba con cierta incertidumbre, la cuál no quedó reflejada en el rostro del chico. Puso el vestido en una bolsa y Ginny abrió la mano dejando ver lo que parecía un monedero, y empezó a sacar de él monedas de oro, dándoselo a la señora.

- ¿Pero? … ¿cómo?.. – balbuceaba Draco.

- Te dije que las cosas cambiaban, ¿creo que me debes algo?

- Bufff – es lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

La mujer sonrió y le puso los cuatro vestidos en dos bolsas similares a la que tenía Ginny.

- Gracias por su visita. Vuelvan cuando quieran – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- Lo dudo – dijo Draco enfadado y saliendo de la tienda.

- No te pongas así – soltó Ginny sin evitar sonreír.

- ¿Así? ¿cómo?

- Así… enfadado. Mira, como me he entretenido, y no me lo he pasado tan mal… te invito a cenar – y le sonrió.

- Lo que me faltaba. Me niego a que me invites. Lo haré yo – dijo enojado.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Que yo te invitaré, aún sigues siendo una pob… una Weasley – Ginny no pudo evitar soltar unas risas al descubrir el por qué de su invitación. Era Malfoy el que estaba delante, y su orgullo era mayor que su fortuna – Además – continúo Draco – así me cuentas de dónde sacaste el dinero.

- De acuerdo… acepto, pero que conste que lo hago porque me sentí un poco culpable por haberte ganado… sabía que no podrías ganar – Draco la miró enfadado y le sacó la lengua, por lo que Ginny no pudo evitar reír otra vez.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante que había en una esquina del callejón. El dueño del restaurante al ver a Malfoy salió a recibirle con una gran sonrisa.

- Señorito Malfoy… me alegro de verle acompañado, ¿la mesa de siempre?

- Sí, Pietro, gracias – e hizo una mueca de sonrisa

Pietro sonrió y se puso delante de Draco, acompañándoles a su mesa, estaba situada en una esquina del local, separada del resto por unos biombos, dándole así una gran intimidad. Pietro les dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

- ¿Tanto vienes aquí? – preguntó Ginny al sentarse.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- ¿Y qué quería decir con lo de acompañado?

- Bueno… vienes conmigo ¿no? Pues eres mi compañía – y Ginny le miró extrañada ante esa respuesta - …. ¡Esta bien! – dijo al ver la cara de su acompañante – Llevo viniendo a cenar aquí todas las noches, solo. – esta última parte la dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo qué solo?

- Weasley, he perdido la apuesta, te voy a invitar a cenar, la condición era hablar de ti, no de mí – dijo muy cortante.

- Vale, vale, tampoco hacía falta ponerse as

Llegó un camarero y les tomó nota, cuando se fue se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Draco para romper el silencio.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué? – dijo enfadado - ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero? – preguntó como si fuera muy obvia la pregunta.

- Trabajando, así de sencillo. Mis hermanos tienen una tienda de bromas, me ofrecí a trabajar con ellos el verano y por eso tengo dinero.

- ¿Eres dependienta? – dijo con una medio sonrisa, mientras Ginny le miraba enfadada.

- Pues sí, ¿algún problema?

- No – e hizo una larga pausa – sólo que no te veo trabajando.

- Lo mismo digo

- A mí no me hace falta

- Lo sé, pero lo tuyo no tiene mérito.

- Yo al menos no debo aguantar a muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas insoportables…

- ¿Cómo tú? – interrumpió Ginny

- … por un par de monedas – prosiguió omitiendo en su mente y en la conversación el comentario de la chica, aunque la mirada que la echó demostraba lo contrario.- por lo que si es así, prefiero que no tenga mérito.

Llegó de nuevo el camarero y les sirvió la cena, y cuando se volvió a retirar se hizo otra vez el silencio.

- ¿No me lo vas a contar? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió.

- ¿El por qué vienes todas las noches a cenar aquí?

- Te dije que hablaríamos de ti.

- Cierto, y ya lo hemos hecho, ahora es tu turno.

- ….Weasley….

- Malfoy… es sencillo. Yo te cuento algo mío que quieras saber, en este caso has preguntado lo del dinero, ahora es mi turno y te pregunto ¿por qué vienes a cenar solo?

- ¿Luego podré preguntarte?

- Mmm… sí, pero sólo si después responderás a la siguiente pregunta que te haga.

- No parece mal trato… pero otra condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Vale cualquier tipo de preguntas

- ¿Cualquiera? – dijo Ginny

- Cualquiera - y sonrió de forma maliciosa

- ¿Para ambos? – preguntó segura de la respuesta.

- Sí – contestó sin dudar

- … de acuerdo – dijo asombrada por la respuesta del chico.

- Jejeje… muy bien. La razón de venir aquí todas las noches solo, es también, muy sencilla, estoy solo – Ginny le miró confundida – Ya sabes dónde está mi padre, y mi madre desde entonces no para de desaparecer. Me tiro todo el día solo en la casa sin ningún tipo de compañía. Por las tardes vengo aquí, a dar unas vueltas y como no me apetece volver pronto, ceno aquí.

- ¿Y estar en la esquina del local con unos biombos hace que te sientas menos solo?

- No, pero no quiero que me vean así. Soy un Malfoy y no quiero ni necesito la compasión de nadie.

- ¿Y por qué estás solo?

- Te lo acabo de decir – soltó irritado.

- No. Me has dicho que estás solo, no por qué estas solo. Vamos Malfoy, siempre estás rodeado de gente, tus guardaespaldas, Parkinson, tu club de fans… ¿por qué estás solo?

- ¿No se supone que me toca a mí preguntar?

- Aún no, esta pregunta va ligada a la anterior, por lo que sigue siendo una sola pregunta – bebió de su vaso.

- Mmmm… creo que haces trampas

- Cree lo que quieras…. Aún así, debes responder

- Buff – resopló Draco – porque al final es lo mismo

- ¿No te entiendo?

- Estar con mis "amigos" – e hizo un gesto con los dedos, simulando las comillas – es como estar solo. Pansy es un incordio, está loca, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, se cree que tiene derechos sobre mí y no para de montarme escenas de celos. Crabe y Goyle… en lo único que piensas es en comer y muy poco más, hablar con ellos es un perpetuo monólogo. Es como cuando estás en la calle, hay muchísima gente a tu alrededor pero ninguno te hace caso, sigues estando solo.

- Vaya…. – dijo Ginny apenada – acabas de describir mi vida – Draco alzó una ceja y miró a Ginny

- Pero si tú estás rodeada de amigos y de tu familia.

- Sí, pero como dices tú… estoy sola. Charlie, Bill y Percy, no están nunca, por lo que no puedo contar con ellos. Fred y George se tienen el uno al otro, no necesitan nadie más. Mis padres no están en casa, últimamente andan demasiado ocupados y no tienen tiempo para nosotros.

- ¿Pero y tu hermano, el cara rajada y la sangre sucia? – ante este comentario Ginny la miró disgustada.

- La sangre sucia como tú dices tiene nombre, Hermione. Y tanto ella, como Harry y Ron, están muy ocupados. Siempre andan juntos, nunca me dejan estar con ellos, si acaso la que me hace más caso es Hermione, pero tampoco está cuando la necesito, mi hermano y Harry absorben gran parte de su tiempo.

- ¿Y tus compañeros de curso?

- Bueno, sí, ellos. La verdad es que desde mi primer año en Hogwarts no me tienen… muy bien vista, por decirlo de alguna manera, parece que creen que les puedo dar mala suerte y les pase algo como a mí. Son cordiales conmigo, no me dieron la espalda… pero guardan mucho las distancias.

- Nunca pensé que estuvieras en esa situación – dijo con lo que parecía un tono preocupado.

- Tampoco pensé yo que tuvieras pasando por esa situación.

Durante unos minutos se volvió a hacer otro silencio, esta vez no era incómodo, pero seguía siendo un silencio. El camarero recogió la mesa y preguntó si querían postre. Tomo nota, y apareció instantes después con ellos. Dejándoles en silencio. Ambos comían tranquilamente, sin notar casi la presencia del que tenían al lado.

- Malfoy… he de irme. Mañana he de trabajar. – dijo Ginny, recordando a Draco que tenía compañía.

- ¡Ah! Bien. – Ginny se levantó cogió sus bolsas y se disponía marcharse.

- Gracias por la tarde y la cena, no ha sido mal día – y se largó.


	3. Cap III

Al día siguiente, Draco volvía a aburrirse muchísimo en su casa, así que decidió irse al medio día. Al fin y al cabo la tarde de ayer no fue desagradable, aunque su compañera fuera la Weasley. Quizás se encontrara con ella o iría a buscarla… sus conversación fue amena, además le tocaba preguntar a él.

- Oye ¿Ginny? – preguntó Fred

- Dime Fred.

- ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado Ron? – terminó George

- Bahh – dijo mosqueada – porque es muy raro. Veréis, ayer… - y sonó la campana de que alguien entraba a la tienda – me fui a comprar ropa, y me compré varios vestidos que estaban de oferta, cuando llegué a casa, un pelín tarde, me montó un numerito increíble. Incluso no sé que tenía en mente que no me creía… acabamos discutiendo.

- Jajajaja – rieron los gemelos

- No os riáis. Me enfadé con él.

- Por eso nos reímos hermanita… Ron no cambiará nunca – dijo como pudo Fred.

- Jajaja, anda… vete a atender. – Ginny se fue del desván mal humorada con sus tres hermanos, y se dirigió al mostrador.

- Vaya unos hermanos que tengo… - dijo en voz baja - ¿en qué puedo...? ¿Malfoy?

- Hola Weasley…. ¿reunión familiar?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si atiendes así a todos tus clientes, creo que tus hermanos duraran muy poco en el negocio.

- Perdón – dijo sonrojándose un poco - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Así me gusta con respeto - y sonrió de forma maliciosa – La verdad es que no sé si tendréis algo que me interese.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Tenemos todo tipo de bromas, depende de cómo quieras hacer la broma te podré decir que te conviene… aunque…

- Aunque ¿qué?

- Que no te veo gastando ninguna broma. Eres un Slytherin… el valor y las bromas no van muy unidas a vuestra casa.

- No hay que ser un lumbreras para hacer una broma… - y la miró con un odio profundo.

- Malfoy, no te ofendas… pero no eres de la clase de chicos que gastan bromas.

- No me ofendo por que no puedes – dijo cortante - ¿quieres apostar?

- La última vez te fue muy mal… perdiste.

- La última vez…. como tu dices… hiciste trampas y lo sabes.

- Yo no hice trampas – saltó ofendida.

- Je, si tú lo dices.

- De acuerdo, tú lo has querido. Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.

- Lo dudo.

- No sabes con quién hablas, mis hermanos comparados conmigo son unos angelitos. Tendrás que hacerle una broma a Snape, y tendrá que ser muy "escandalosa", cómo lo hagas es asunto tuyo, pero debe ser algo que quede en la historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Habrás perdido la apuesta, y en ese caso tendrás que hacerme todos los deberes de pociones del curso en-te-ro – dijo esto último con énfasis. Draco la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

- Si gano yo, me harás el pase de modelos con los cinco vestidos que compraste... pero esta vez te tendrás que cambiar delante de mí, es decir, lo harás todo delante de mí, desde quitarte la ropa que llevabas puesta al principio, hasta que te la vuelvas a poner, to-do lo harás delante mía.

Ginny le miró, con horror.

- No puedes pedirme eso. – dijo casi en un suspiro.

- Sí que puedo, tú decides si sigues adelante… pero si según tú los de mi casa somos unos cobardes, no sé por qué dudas tanto si supone que el valor es algo de tu casa.

- Eres… eres…

- Un Slytherin, querida. – y volvió a sonreír de forma muy maliciosa.

- De acuerdo, pero la broma la haré yo, tú tendrás que montarla y ejecutarla… así las cosas se equilibran.

- No querida, no se equilibran, simplemente lo haces porque piensas que me voy a rajar.

- ¿Y no lo harás? - dijo sonriendo como Draco.

- No, no lo haré. ¿Trato hecho? – y extendió la mano.

- Me alegra mucho saber que me libraré de los deberes de pociones – y le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Y qué he de comprar?

A Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa muy maliciosa. Y empezó a correr de un lado a otro de la tienda dejando un montón de artículos en el mostrador. Malfoy la miraba, pero no sabía si por diversión de verla ir por todos los lados diciendo cosas en voz baja, o asustado por ver el montón de bromas que se le iban acumulando en el mostrador.

Tras estar unos minutos, recolectando bromas. Ginny cogió los artículos y empezó a hacer la cuenta. Unos instantes después Malfoy tenía unas bolsas en las manos y Ginny no dejaba de sonreír.

- Hará historia – repitió Ginny

- O eso, o me acabas de hacer comprar media tienda para que tu familia no se arruine.

- No hables, estás más guapo callado.

- Estoy guapo, de cualquier forma.

- Que egocéntrico eres

- Eso también lo sé – y sonrió satisfecho del comentario. – ¿Te puedo invitar a comer?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Comer?, eso que se supone que tienes que hacer una vez al día, al igual que desayunar y cenar

- Sé que es comer.

- Pues no lo parece

- Te preguntaba por qué me invitas.

- Eso no lo has preguntado. Y te invito porque me apetece y porque me toca preguntar.

- Espera. – Ginny desapareció de la tienda y regresó al cabo de unos minutos. – Vale, vámonos. – dijo algo enfadada, y con una cosa verde pegada en la cara y el pelo – idotas – susurró entre dientes.

Salieron del local. Ginny iba delante de Draco, andando con cierta velocidad, e intentando quitarse esa cosa no identificada de color verde del pelo. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que Ginny se paró en seco con el pelo ya limpio, y Draco que iba detrás se chocó con ella. Entonces Ginny se dio la vuelta a protestar por el empujón, quedando ambos muy cerca, al darse cuenta se empezó a sonrojar. Draco aún la miraba extrañado por el repentino paron, y de forma divertida cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sonrojarse.

- ¿Por qué has parado? – preguntó Draco quitando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Ginny

- Porque no sé a dónde voy – dijo en un susurro y aprovechó el momento para separarse de él unos pasos. Y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la había empezado a seguir y no sabía a dónde se dirigía.

- Bueno.... se supone que vamos a comer.

- Ya, pero ¿a dónde?

- Ayer decidí yo, hoy te toca a ti. – Entonces a Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

- Tú lo has decidido, pero debes coger dinero muggle.

Tras varias, digamos que muchas protestas de Draco, salieron del Callejón Diagon y se dirigieron al Londres muggle. Se fueron a un pequeño restaurante italiano, bastante tranquilo, y cuyo cocinero era digno de ver. Con un sombrero blanco de un gran chef, y un inmenso bigote negro que se retorcía en los bordes, por eso le gustaba a Ginny, porque era igual que los cocineros italianos de las películas y los cuentos. Se sentaron en una mesa, y se pusieron a hablar como la tarde anterior. Empezó Draco a preguntar, y estuvieron así el resto de la comida, uno preguntaba el otro contestaba, hasta que pidieron los postres.

- Vale, siguiente pregunta – anotó Draco

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué te has sonrojado antes? – a Ginny se le atragantó el helado, y después le echó una mirada a Draco.

- Yo no me he sonrojado – dijo enfadada

- Huy, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te has puesto roja y mucho.

- Creído

- Mentirosa

- Que no me he sonrojado – le gritó cada vez más enfadada.

- Mira, eso es algo que podemos comprobar fácilmente

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó una incrédula Ginny.

- Sencillo, recreando una situación como la anterior, es decir, que poco a poco me iré acercando a ti – y así era, Draco se iba acercando – y veremos quién de los dos miente – y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a sonrojarse, mientras se retiraba de él, hasta que dio con el tope de la silla. - ¿por qué te sonrojas Weasley?

- Por... por... n no sé – y bajó la vista. Draco sonrío orgulloso de eso.

- Bueno, hagamos una cosa – y se quedó a unos centímetros de ella - dejaremos esta pregunta en reserva y ya me la contestarás cuando puedas.- y se sentó otra vez en su sitio. – Tu turno.

- ¿Eh?

- Que te toca.

- ¡Ah! Sí, claro.... ¿por qué me has vuelto a invitar?

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? – y la miró un rato – creo que es obvio,.... así tengo compañía.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- Nada, sólo que no eso. Tu turno

- ¿Podríamos quedar mañana cuando salgas de trabajar?

- Mañana no trabajo...

- OH – dijo apenado – entonces....

- ... pero si quieres – continu

- Sí... digo si quieres

- ... claro, pero yo planeo el día

- ...Weasley.... nada de muggle – dijo siseante

- Jajá jajá, cielo, todo será muggle. – y puso mucho énfasis en el todo

Terminaron los postres, pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al callejón, eso sí, sin parar de discutir ni un momento sobre el día de mañana. Incluso cuando se "despidieron" en la tienda de los Weasley seguían con la discusión, que acabó con un "Estúpido" y "No te olvides de la hora, pecosa insolente".

Acababa de llegar a casa, y le volvió a invadir la sensación de soledad, peor hoy no le importaba, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, pasar las tardes con la Weasley le resultaba muy agradable, demasiado, ¿pero por qué? Porque es una Weasley, y por sus hermanos, se rió al pensar en todos sus hermanos, si no había oído mal tenía 6, aunque los cinco mayores trabajaban y no eran muchos problemas. El problema era el amigo de cara rajada.... Sólo con pensar en ellos se enfadaba, así que decidió dejarlos a un lado, además la Weasley no tenía nada que ver con ellos, no era parte del trío maravilla, sólo era hermana de uno de ellos y estaba enamorada de otro. Otra vez se enfadó ante ese pensamiento, estúpido Potter, escupió.

Fue subiendo poco a poco las escaleras dirección a su cuarto, cuando se chocó con alguien.

- Hola cielo. – y vio una sonrisa que echaba de menos.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo contento aunque cambio el semblante al recordar que lo dejaba solo

- No te enfades cariño, hoy no. Quiero pasar la tarde contigo, hace tiempo que no estoy a tu lado.

- Hace más de un año, desde lo de papá.

- Lo sé cielo, pero no te preocupes. Hoy seré tu madre, como siempre.

Draco la miró un poco extrañado, pero no le importaba estaba bastante contento, aunque se negaba a mostrar ese sentimiento en público. Hoy tendría a su madre, y mañana a la Weasley a su lado. Un Malfoy con una Weasley... tendría que pensar en otro momento que significaba eso.

A Ginny le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para terminar su día laboral. Fred y George estaban muy contentos, habían vendido un montón de cosas. Intentaron saber quién había comprado tantas cosas, pero Ginny lo único que dijo era que un chico de unos 17 y que no lo conocía.

Por fin estaba en casa, y como venía siendo desde las vacaciones olía demasiado a limpio. Buscó a su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando entró vio que no estaba solo.

- ¿Hermione, Harry? – preguntó sorprendida

- Hola Ginny – dijo Hermione al ver a la chica, se acercó a saludarla y se abrazaron.

- Hola – dijeron Ron y Harry, que seguían sentados en la mesa.

- Me alegro de verlos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Tu madre nos mandó unas lechuzas – dijo Hermione, mientras arrastraba a Ginny a sentarse con ellos – Nos dijo que estabais solos y que si podíamos viniéramos con vosotros a pasar las vacaciones.

- Yo no pude venir antes, mis tíos tenían cosas que hacer y hasta hoy no se acordaron de traerme. – dijo Harry

- Yo estaba con mis padres, les veo poco y quería estar con ellos aunque sólo fuera un mes. Nos ha dicho Ron que trabajas ¿qué tal?

- Bien, bien, no me quejo

- Y tanto que no se queja, ayer se compró 5 vestidos nuevos, y no muy baratos

- Es mi dinero

- Sí, pero seguro que no ganas tanto.

- No empieces Ron – gritó Ginny enfadada. Cuando iba a contestar Ron, Hermione se puso en medio y le miró para q se callara, y así lo hizo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Harry, y le enseñaba la comida de la mesa.

- Un poco. – se sentó y se puso a cenar. Mientras se pusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en este mes de vacaciones. Cuando le tocó el turno a Ron, no supo muy bien que contestar, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, y ¿mañana qué haremos?

- No sé vosotros, pero yo ya he quedado, así que no estaré en todo el día.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron – Ni hablar, tú te quedas con nosotros.

- Que te crees tú eso, hermanito. No pienso romper la cita.

- ¿Cómo que cita?

- Era una forma de hablar, quería decir compromiso.

- Pues no irás.

- Ron – y se puso de pie apuntándolo con el dedo – No eres mamá, y no tengo que darte explicaciones. No pienso cancelar lo de mañana, lo siento por Harry y por Hermione, pero si van a estar el resto de vacaciones, por un día que falte no pasará nada. Y como sigas así, les pienso contar lo que has hecho estas vacaciones, y la razón por la que me puse a trabajar en la tienda. – dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta – Hermione, dormirás conmigo ¿no? – y la chica asintió – Pues ahora te veo – y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

- Ron, ¿qué has hecho estas vacaciones?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Ginny subió a su cuarto y empezó a ordenarlo un poco, sobre todo la otra cama, que se había convertido en un almacén de la ropa que se probaba y que sin muchas ganas de ordenarlo otra vez, se había quedado encima de la cama. Cuando ya había terminado de ordenar, se cambió y se puso un pijama. Y al par de minutos entró Hermione.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hermione

- Muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por tu reacción de antes.

- Ay.... si es que me saca de quicio, no aguanté ni una semana con él, está insoportable, y se comporta como mi madre, que digo, peor, es agobiante, por eso pedí trabajo a mis hermanos. – Hermione sonrió y empezó a deshacer un poco el baúl, sabía que Ginny tenía motivos para estar cabreada con Ron, si no fuera por... a veces tampoco podría soportarlo.

- Ginny.... – dijo Hermione, cuando se sentó en la cama para cambiarse de ropa

- Dime – dijo la chica apartando la vista de una revista mágica.

- ¿Con quién has quedado mañana? Sabes que somos amigas y me lo puedes contar, no va a salir nada de mí. – y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce

- Lo sé, pero es que no sé cómo vas a reaccionar, incluso yo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Venga... sé que te preocupa algo, si no, no lo hubieras saltado así a tu hermano, normalmente eres la que más le aguanta.

- Jejeje, sí, puede ser – se quedó callada y tras pensarlo un rato decidió hablar – He quedado con.... Malfoy – dijo casi un susurro

- Con... con ... Malfoy – dijo la castaña casi más bajo

- Sí, verás es que fue todo muy extraño. Ay, Hermione, necesito ayuda, todo empezó ayer....

Le contó la historia eso sí, omitiendo la parte de la última apuesta, porque se imaginaba la reacción de su acompañante "¿estás loca?", "¿quieres que te expulsen?", "Es Malfoy, seguro que te traiciona y lo pagas t". Cuando acabó de contarle la historia, Hermione tenía cara de póquer y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto del trance "¿Un Malfoy amable?", pensó, "¿Draco (soy el mejor del mundo, me importan muy poco los demás) Malfoy amable?"

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- Ginny, no puedes pretender que asimile en un minuto la imagen de un Draco Malfoy.... amable

- Je, sí, te entiendo.

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas cuidado. Sabes que es bastante extraño, pero parece que se a "abierto" un poco, aún así... ándate con pies de plomo.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes.... aunque sea él, tienes muy buen gusto, por que está muy bien – y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo como ofendida – la verdad es que sí.- y se echaron a reír las dos.

Aprovechando que estaba Hermione con ella, decidieron el itinerario para mañana, ya que había cedido, le harían descubrir que los muggles no eran tan malos.

Se levantó la primera, y preparó las cosas. Había quedado con Malfoy en la entrada del caldero chorreante, así que tras ponerse unos pantalones piratas negros, una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta (por si acaso), se calzó unas deportivas, cogió la bolsa que había elaborado y se dirigió a su "cita".

Cuando Draco llegó, vio que ella ya estaba, y se veía muy linda. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero borró la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella. Ginny giró al notar que alguien se le acercaba, cuando viró le vio, iba muy guapo, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, y una camiseta gris, ceñida a su escultural torso. Se le quedó mirando, y cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo observándole, se giró bruscamente y se sonrojó. Draco, se dio cuenta, pero le sucedió algo parecido, cuando Ginny se giró, la observó bien.... "Dios que escote, que cintura y que labios", así que quedaron ambos bastante sonrojados. Y así comenzó su día. La verdad es que tanto Hermione como Ginny se esforzaron mucho en planificar el día, y tuvo sus resultados a Draco le gustó, eso sí… no lo demostró, pero Ginny le vio sonreír en un par de ocasiones, y era bastante lindo cuando lo hacía.

Así fue como comenzó su amistad. Draco iba a buscarla después de que terminara en la tienda y se iban a cenar por ahí, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Sus conversaciones eran muy divertidas, las preguntas cada vez eran más personales, y durante un mes ambos deseaban llegar la tarde para verse con el otro.

Habían quedado como siempre y estaban apunto de terminar la cena.

- Oye, mañana es tú día libre.

- Sí, así es – dijo Ginny un poco disgustada.

- ¿Quedamos como siempre? – preguntó Draco sin darse cuenta de la cara de Ginny.

- No puedo,… verás… mañana… tengo una… cita.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Draco intentando sonar distante - ¿Con quién?

- Con un compañero, me lo encontré y quedamos.

- Me… alegro, pues nos veremos en otro momento.

- Sí, mejor así – dijo Ginny cada vez más apurada.

- Bueno, es tarde creo que lo mejor será irnos, no quiero que no estés descansada para mañana.

Ginny, sólo afirmó. Draco pagó la cuenta y se despidieron. "¿Con quién?", esa pregunta no dejaba de resonar en su mente. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que se iba a enterar, decidió seguirla, ya sabía dónde vivía una de las veces que quedaron a pasar el día fue a buscarla, eso sí, sin que su hermano y el "otro" (es decir, Harry) se enteraran. Estaba decidido, mañana se iba a enterar, la sola idea de verla con otro.... no le gustaba nada.

Se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a la Madriguera. Cuando eran las once de la mañana la vio salir junto a Hermione, mientras se despedían de los otros dos. Le resultó extraño "¿Qué hace Granger con ella? quizás la utilice para que su hermano no pregunte". Ahora su curiosidad era mayor, sabía que Hermione estaba enterada de que quedaba con él, y sabía que era porque su hermano se pondría como un energúmeno pero… "¿con quién había quedado para que necesitara la ayuda de Granger?". La curiosidad le mataba, pero aún así decidió seguir con el plan y no perder los papeles.

La una de la tarde y seguía con Hermione, estaban paseando por el Londres muggle, visitando tiendas. Las cinco y nada, nada de su misteriosa cita, seguía con Hermione y con un número considerable de bolsas de tiendas, aunque se les había acercado un par de chicos, ninguno estaba más de cinco minutos con ellas. Las siete, y ahora estaban en el callejón Diagon, comprándose túnicas. "¿Por qué me ha mentido? Si no quería quedar conmigo… ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿Creí que confiaba en mí?". De repente vio su oportunidad estaba en la heladería sola, Hermione se fue a comprar un libro que había encargado.

- ¿Por qué me has mentido? – preguntó dando un buen susto a Ginny

- Me has asustado – dijo disgustado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No has contestado a mi pregunta. – y se sentó delante suya

- Yo no te he mentido

- Sí, sí lo has hecho, si no, ¿dónde está tu cita?

- Se acaba de ir, el pobre tenía que…

- Mentira – dijo levantando un poco la voz – llevas todo el día con Granger.

- Y… - balbuceaba Ginny asombrada - ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿me has seguido?

- Pues claro que te he seguido, no me querías contestar y te noté muy rara ayer cuando te pregunté por el chico. ¿Por qué me has mentido? Si no querías quedar conmigo me lo podías haber dicho

- No es eso… - dijo en un suspiro.

- Entonces… ¿qué es? – y vio que Ginny empezaba a llorar

- Tenía miedo – dijo mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban

- ¿De qué? – Draco se estaba preocupando, y no sabía que hacer ante la chica, no le gustaba nada verla así. – Virginia… somos amigos, por favor confía en mí.

- Tengo miedo… de… lo que siento por ti

- ¿Qué?

- Que creo que me gustas, que creo que me he enamorado de ti – y más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Draco se quedó sin habla, no estaba seguro de si había oído bien. - ¿No dices nada? – preguntó Ginny, que había levantado la cara para ver la reacción de Draco.

- Yo… no sé que decirte.

- ¿Ves?, por eso no quería verte, yo te quiero pero tú a mí no, por eso creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así y separarnos antes de que alguno sufra más – y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

- No – dijo, haciendo que Ginny levantar el rostro y le mirara sorprendida.

- ¿No qué?

- No a todo, no quiero que dejes de verme, no quiero separarme de ti por que eso sí me haría sufrir, y no a que yo no te quiero.

- Perdona… ¿qué has dicho? – dijo más sorprendida

- Que yo también te quiero por Dios – dijo molesto ante la incredibilidad que mostraba Ginny - ¿por qué crees que vengo todos los días? ¿por aburrimiento? No, no sé como sucedió, pero de repente sentí la necesidad de estar contigo a cada minuto, deseaba con mi alma que llegara la tarde para quedar contigo – y bajó la vista. Ginny se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a Draco, le cogió de las mejillas, y le obligó a mirarla – y… ayer cuando me dijiste que tenías una cita… no pude evitarlo, me hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en verte con otro, por eso decidí seguirte.

- Je… - soltó una risita, mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso dulce y muy sincero. Lentamente se separaron – pensé que no era correspondida, me dolía verte todos los días y desear besarte y no poder hacerlo

- Ya ves – dijo con una sonrisa – yo también tengo sentimientos.

- Lo sé – y esta vez fue ella quién lo besó.

- La próxima vez que tengas alguna duda o algún temor… - dijo mientras se separaban - … antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa, háblalo conmigo ¿vale? – Y la chica afirmó efusivamente.

- ¿Sabéis? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – Estaba muy cansada de esperar, pensé que nunca os ibais a decidir… pero creo que mereció la pena esperar para ver tan lindo resultado – dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa. Mientras los otros se levantaban

- No te entiendo – dijo Draco.

- ¿Acaso piensas que no te he visto? Sé que llevas siguiéndonos desde la Madriguera, he intentado dejarla sola en unas cuantas ocasiones pero nunca te acercabas a ella.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo… en que estemos juntos? – preguntó un descolocado Draco

- Por verla a ella así – señaló a Ginny – sí.

- Gracias Hermione – y Ginny saltó a darle un abrazo.

- Pero prometerme que la próxima vez no me haréis sufrir, jejeje, cuando nos hemos encontrado a Colin, le has echado una mirada que por poco le matas.

- Bue..e.. no… yo, yo – intentaba decir Draco

- No te preocupes, ahí es cuando me he dado cuenta que la querías.

- Entonces…. Gracias, supongo – dijo Draco

- Jejeje, no me las des. Pero ahora debemos irnos, si no, tanto Ron como Harry se enfadaran, se suponía que íbamos a ir después de comer, pero no logré que fuera más rápido – y les guiñó un ojo pícaro, y se fue a pagar la cuenta.

- Extraña chica

- Sí, pero es muy buena, y gracias a ella te has acercado a mí – y le dio un beso

- Y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco. Ya viene, ¿te veré mañana?

- Sí.

Pasó medio mes, ya quedaba menos para el comienzo de las clases. Y nuestra pareja estaba en un parque.

- Mañana es el último día que trabajo. – dijo Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Draco – No podré verte más y estar así contigo.

- No te preocupes Virginia – y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Claro que me preocupo, estaremos dos semanas separados y cuando comiencen las clases no podremos estar juntos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, podremos vernos y te prometo que quedaremos.

- Me gustaría ser como una pareja normal….

- Je… si fuéramos normales quizás no sería tan interesante lo nuestro. – Ginny se rió.

- Es cierto… quién lo diría tú un Malfoy con una Weasley

- Y que Weasley – y Ginny se sonrojó. – estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas, me encanta como tiembla tu labio cuando lo haces… como ahora, no sabes las ganas que dan de comérselo

- ¿Y a qué esperas? – sonrió pícaramente. Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella, la beso con mucha dulcera, poco a poco, se fue apoderando el beso de gran pasión, y comenzó a morder ese labio que tanto le gustaba.

- Cada vez eres más pervertida – dijo, y volvió a reanudar el beso.

- ¿Yo?, si soy muy buena.

- Menos mal que ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Sabes… este año será interesante.

- ¿Por?

- Porque estaré contigo, y porque me voy a librar de los deberes de pociones.

- Ni lo sueñes, pequeña.

**Notas**

**Hola a todo el mundo.**

**Aquí les mando el siguiente capítulo. No sé si les gustará o qué, por eso estoy dispuesta a oír cualquier tipo de crítica (tanto instructiva como destructiva). La verdad es... que quitando lo de la apuesta, el resto del capítulo no lo tenía muy claro. Pero una vez hecho, ya tengo las ideas muy claro.**

**Espero que os guste, y que me manden reviews con ideas. Así, si hay alguna que me resulte interesante la pondré. La historia está abierta a sugerencias, sobre todo a la broma.**


	4. Cap IV

Estación de King's Cross. Había un gran alboroto de personas y de baúles por todos los lados. Padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, chicos buscando a sus compañeros.

El trío y Ginny, acababan de entrar al andén 9 y ¾. Los acompañaban los gemelos, ya que sus padres, no podían librarse de ciertas responsabilidades. Llevaron sus baúles, al tren y buscaron un vagón para los cuatro. Salieron y se despidieron de Fred y de George.

Entonces, por fin Ginny le vio, se estaba despidiendo de una mujer muy hermosa, con una larga cabellera de color dorado, supuso que aquella mujer sería Narcisa, la madre de Draco. Ron la empujó diciendo que entrara de una vez al tren, y dejó de ver al chico que había ocupado todos los minutos durante esas dos largas semanas.

Oyó la voz del pelirrojo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio como Ginny subía al tren con cara de disgusto, seguida de su hermano y de Hermione. Ahhh, su Ginny, la había echado de menos. Jamás pensó necesitar tanto tener a alguien a su lado. Se despidió de su madre, y se le dibujó una sonrisa _"Pronto estaremos juntos, Virginia"_, pensó y subió él también al tren.

Nunca se le había hecho tan largo y pesado el viaje hacia Hogwarts. Delante suya estaban Crabe y Goyle, ambos disfrutando de unas ranas de chocolate que acaban de comprar a la mujer del carrito. La verdad, es que verlos comer tenía mérito, era raro no acabar con ganas de acabar vomitando, así que decidió mirar por la ventana. De repente abrieron la puerta y apareció Pansy.

- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal el verano? He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo, pero no he podido localizarte. – Y se sentó a su lado, muy, muy cerca de él

- Quizás sea por alguna razón – dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

- Venga, no seas así, ¿no me has echado de menos?

- Creo que es obvia la respuesta – y apartó la vista de la ventana. – Vamos, vosotros dos, dejar eso, y vamos a dar nuestra vuelta, así conocemos a los nuevos.

Pansy se quedó sentada enfadada, mientras Crabe y Goyle, se ponían de pie y guardaban sus dulces en los bolsillos de las túnicas. El primero en salir fue Draco, a sus amigos los podía soportar, en el fondo no eran malos, pero a Parkinson… no podía con su existencia, le ponía enfermo y de muy mal humor, así que decidió desquitarse con el primer ser vivo que encontrara.

Y la víctima fue el pobre de Longbotton. Tras desquitarse con el chico, volvieron al vagón, que volvía a estar vacío. No quería recorrer el tren como otros años, e ir atemorizando a todos los alumnos, no quería por que no la quería ver y no poder acercarse a ella, lo más seguro es que tuvieran esos dos energúmenos, y antes si quiera de decir algo, se le hubiesen tirado al cuello.

* * *

**Cuanto tiempo he de esperar**

** Para tenerte, bajo le luna**

** Besar tu piel que es de aceituna**

* * *

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, estaba desilusionada. Quitando los segundos en la estación, no lo había podido ver más. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse, Ron la gritaba y le decía que no se largara, y Harry le decía que su hermano tenía razón. Pero cuando al final se pudo librar de ellos, se encontró con sus compañeras de curso, y la "secuestraron". En la reunión de perfectos, lo mismo. Draco no apareció, así que, estaba un poco impaciente.

Intentó tomárselo con calma para subir a los carruajes que le llevarían al castillo, Hermione, la miró y la sonrió sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer Ginny. Así que, ambas se pusieron a andar más despacio, ante las quejas de Ron, que no entendían por qué tardaban tanto, sobre todo con el hambre que tenía.

Pero tuvo resultados, justo cuando Harry y Ron habían subido a uno de los carruajes y Hermione estaba subiendo, avisó a Ginny de que mirara unos cuantos carruajes más abajo. Estaba muy guapo, algo triste, pero muy guapo, iba entre Crabe y Goyle. Cuando Draco iba a mirar hacia su dirección, su hermano volvió a quejarse y la dijo que subiera ya. En ese momento se enfadó muchísimo con él, y discutieron. El día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

* * *

**Cuantos años pasaran**

** Sin que te acune, como a un tesoro**

** Peinar tu pelo que es de oro**

* * *

La ceremonia para lo de los primeros fue también muy lenta. Draco intentó encontrar a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor, y al final pudo encontrarla, estaba al lado de Hermione, y se la veía algo tristona _"¿quizás le pase lo mismo que a mí?"_ se decía Draco, _"está tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…"_. De repente Dumbeldore, se levantó, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, y se puso a dar su discurso de bienvenida. Les volvió a decir que eran tiempos oscuros, pero que si se mantenían unidos, saldrían victoriosos.

La cena, pasó como el resto del día, sin pena ni gloria. Ambos se echaban miradas de vez en cuando, observando los movimientos del otro, pero por desgracia nunca coincidían las miradas, además, no podían estar mucho tiempo mirando al otro por que siempre había alguien que preguntaba a dónde miraban, como Pansy, Zabini, Ron o Harry.

Terminó la cena, y los perfectos tendrían que acompañar a los del primer curso a la sala común, por lo que la última oportunidad de verse, se esfumaba por segundos. Ambos llegaron a su sala común y sin ganas de nada se dirigieron a sus dormitorios a hacer tiempo. Definitivamente no había sido un buen día.

* * *

**Me pasao la noche en vela**

** Como la vez primera en que te… vine yo a rondar**

** No quedan luces en el puerto**

** Así que estaré atento por si confundiste el mar**

* * *

Para colmo, esa misma noche le tocaba hacer la ronda. Le tocaba estar sola por los pasillos, intentando descubrir a alumnos haciendo salidas nocturnas prohibidas. Lo bueno de ser el primer día, es que había pocos alumnos que rompieran las normas, es lo que pasa al comienzo de curso, todos querían ser alumnos modelos, lo malo es que esa buena fe duraba dos días (lo había comprobado el año pasado).

Cuando dieron las 11, se puso su túnica de nuevo y salió de la sala común. Oficialmente empezaba su turno. Al cabo de la media hora, comprobó sus sospechas, no había nadie por lo pasillos, todo estaba en silencio. Estaba aburrida, así que se sentó en unas escaleras a hacer un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hacer una ronda.

Sentada ahí, y con la suave brisa que recorría los pasillos del castillo recordó el verano. Sobre todo el último día en el que estuvieron juntos. Recordaba sus palabras, diciéndola que no se preocupara, pero la distancia la preocupaba, y el no haber podido verle en todo el día, acentuaba mucho más esa preocupación.

* * *

**Dices que es para mejor,**

** Que la distancia, es el olvido**

** Yo solo quiero estar contigo**

* * *

_"Maldita sea"_, se decía. No tenía suficiente con no haberla podido ver en todo el día, que encima le tocaba el turno de noche, y ni si quiera se había enterado de quién era su compañero. Por culpa de Parkinson, tardó más de media hora de librarse de ella, la primera vez fue fácil, pero la segunda iba acompañada de sus amigas, fundadoras de un club de fans de él. Qué patéticas podían a llegar a ser algunas chicas para llamar su atención.

No le apetecía hacer su ronda así, que fue a los sitios típicos dónde los alumnos se escondían, como la sala de trofeos o la torre de astronomía. Pero no hizo que se moviera mucho, nada más girar el pasillo se encontró a una pareja, debían de ser de Rawenclaf. Los acababa de pillar dándose el lote _"Lo que me faltaba"_, pensó el chico enfadado. Así que se dirigió a la pareja, les echó una buena reprimenda por estar fuera de la sala común (en realidad la bronca era por estar haciendo algo que llevaba deseando hacer con cierta pelirroja). Les quitó a ambos varios puntos y les ordenó que se largaran de allí.

Se dirigía a la sala de trofeos, mientras imaginaba que esa pareja fueran Ginny y él. Mmm… que bien sentaba imaginarse esas situaciones, pero cómo lo añoraba. Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, ese olor a Vainilla que le fascinaba, hasta tal punto que el día anterior se había tomado varios batidos de vainilla, pero no era igual.

* * *

** No me importara esperar**

** Por tu recuerdo, vuelan gaviotas**

** Guitarras, niños, amapolas**

* * *

Le gustaba estar en la torre de astronomía, era un lugar muy tranquilo y la vista era fantástica. En pocos sitios podías ver las estrellas brillar tanto. Lo que no le gustaba mucho es que el resto de sus compañeros, utilizaran la torre para otros menesteres. Por eso se había acercado, hasta allí, pero como no había nadie _"por suerte"_ pensó, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sólo pensaba en Draco. Así que decidió quedarse un poco a disfrutar de la vista y de la soledad.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, y aunque estaban en verano, se empezaba a levantar un aire más frío. Se abrazó a sí misma, y sintió como alguien le susurraba algo. Se giró repentinamente, pero no había nadie, simplemente fue el viento. Soltó una risita desilusionada, y decidió bajar, a seguir dando una vuelta por el castillo.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, se le estaba haciendo definitivamente muy largo ese día. _"Ya deja de pensar así, o nunca acabará el día",_ se regañó a sí misma. Pero era muy difícil, llevaba esperando ese día mucho tiempo, y había resultado bastante frustrante. Había discutido con Ron y con Harry, sobre todo con el primero, no había podido ver a Draco más de diez minutos, pero lo peor es que no había podido estar cerca de él ni un segundo, y eso le molestaba mucho.

* * *

** Me pasao la noche en vela**

** Como la vez primera en que te… vine yo a rondar**

** No quedan luces en el puerto**

** Así que estaré atento por si confundiste el mar**

* * *

_"¿Otra pareja? ¿Es que acaso se estaban riendo de él?" _decía Draco malhumorada, ya era la tercera pareja que se encontraba. _"Definitivamente lo hacen a propósito"_. Normalmente no es tan severo, exceptuando claro está con los de Gryffindorf, pero encontrase a tanta pareja, mientras él anhelaba la suya, era demasiado. Incluso castigó a varios compañeros de su propia casa, pero no les quitó puntos, por supuesto.

Ahora se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía, pero no tenía ganas, de seguro que ahí encontraba a más gente y no sabía si lo podría soportar. Apunto de girar para dar con la entrada de la torre, decidió dar la vuelta. _"No soportaría otro arrumaco"_, dijo muy seguro y enfadado por la situación.

Bueno, a las dos terminaría su turno y sólo quedaba _"¡¡¡Una hora!!!"_, se gritó mentalmente. Por qué iba todo tan lento, no era justo. Y sobre todo, ¿qué hacía tanta gente fuera de sus salas, cuando mañana empezarían las clases? ¿Dónde quedaban los buenos propósitos al empezar un nuevo curso? _"Aggg, adolescentes, hormonas" _gruñó.

* * *

** Que la distancia (que la distancia) es el olvido**

** Yo solo quiero estar contigo**

* * *

Era la segunda pareja a la que pedía que se fuera. No tenía ganas de quitar puntos y de regañar a la gente. Aún le faltaba una hora por terminar y acababa de salir de la torre de Astronomía. Como ya era muy tarde las parejas habían decidido irse a sus salas. Al fondo del pasillo vio como una pareja se besaba y cada uno se iba por un lado del pasillo.

_"¿Estará dormido? ¿Con qué soñará?"._ Se preguntó de repente al darse cuenta de la hora que era. _"¿Qué habrá hecho estas semanas? ¿Habrá estado solo?"_. Y más preguntas invadían su mente. Se dio cuenta que de esa forma el tiempo se le hacía menos pesado, al menos así… no sería tan aburrido, pero se recriminó un poco, la verdad es que sonaba bastante cursi, y a ella no le gustaba esas _"cursilerías"_

Decidió irse a los jardines del castillo. Quería ver el lago, a esas horas de la noche se veía precioso con el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas tranquilas. Cuando llegaba a las puertas se sorprendió al ver que estaban abiertas _"Quizás se le haya olvidado a Hagrid cerrar las puertas"_. Salió lentamente por la abertura que había y mirando el césped se dirigió hacía el lago. Levantó la vista y vio una figura que le resultaba familiar, sentado en el césped, mirando al lago.

* * *

** Me pasao la noche en vela**

** Como la vez primera en que te… vine yo a rondar**

** No quedan luces en el puerto**

** Así que estaré atento por si confundiste el mar**

* * *

- Hola – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- No puedes estar aquí, así que lárgate antes de que le quite puntos a tu casa – dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte – dijo sonriendo Ginny, al notar que Draco no la había reconocido. Este se dio la vuelta y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa. - ¿no piensas decirme nada?

- No – se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella – No hace falta hablar – la cogió de la cintura y la besó dulcemente.

- Te he extrañado mucho

- Yo más – y volvió a sonreírla

- Lo dudo – y esta vez fue Ginny quién le besó, profundizando ambos el beso. Ninguno quería separarse. Lentamente se fueron tumbando en el césped, hasta quedar Draco encima de Ginny. Pero tenían que respirar, así que se separaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía ronda – dijo mientras le retiraba un cabello del perfecto rostro del chico.

- Yo también y no te he visto.

- Nos habremos cruzado. – Volvieron a besarse.

- El día ha mejorado notablemente… - dijo en un susurro.

- Opino igual. Pero debemos irnos, nuestro turno está apunto de acabar

- Noooo – suplicó, poniendo un pucherito. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

- A veces eres realmente encantador.

- ¿A veces?

- Sí, a veces. Venga quítate de encima mía – decía mientras le empujaba, pero el chico ni se inmutaba.

- Llevo todo el día deseando estar contigo, no pienso dejarte tan pronto – empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, y Ginny mientras, hacía lo propio, le acariciaba la espalda, el pecho y enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello del chico. Cada vez querían más el cuerpo del otro.

- Venga, es muy tarde. - dijo en un momento de lucidez, tras los arrumacos que se daban.

- Bueno… - y se incorporó, le ofreció la mano a Ginny, y esta también quedó de pie – pero sólo he parado por que quiero saber cuántas veces coincidiremos en las guardias – Ginny sonrío, y le cogió de la mano llevándolo al castillo.

* * *

** Me pasao la noche en vela**

** Como la vez primera en que te… vine yo a rondar**

** No quedan luces en el puerto**

** Así que estaré atento por si confundiste el mar**

** El mar… el mar… el mar.**

* * *

**_Notas_**

**Bueno, no sé si os gustará este capítulo... me chifla esta canción (Noche en Vela de Guarana). Y me recuerda mucho a una situación que viví, y que para más coña, se aprece bastante a la que describí... aunque mi final no fue feliz. En fin, para ser el primer songfic, no ha quedado muy mal ¿verdad?**

**Jejeje, ahora toca una de las partes que me gusta y es contestar los reviews que recibo, lo cuales agradezco muchísimo. Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos.**

**_Tamara:_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, y que me comentes si te va gustando o no. Acepto cualquier crítica.**

**_Kisuna:_ Es cierto, falta acción pero no te preocupes que la tendrás, estaba tanteando un poco el terreno. En los próximos, prometo poner un poco más de acción, ya sea de una forma u otra.**

**_Pilika-LastHope:_ Gracias por el review, te agradezco que dedicaras un momento para escribirme, y también que sigas leyendo el fic. Gracias de nuevo.**

**_Synn:_ La verdad es que sí había leido "Besos de Dragón", pero mi intención no era que se pareciera en nada, de hecho, el que Ginny trabajara dónde sus hermanos se me ocurrió antes de leer esa historia, y no se me ocurrió otro sitio dónde ponerla a trabajar. Gracias por tomarte las molestias de escribir.**

**_Susy Snape Malfoy:_ Hey! me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarte. SI ves que flojeo o me voy de la dinámica, échame la bronca ;)**

**_Lucía: _Bueno, espero no haberme demorado mucho. Trabajo entre semana, y sólo puedo escribir por las noches y los fines de semana, y aún así, siento que necesito más tiempo, porque escribir me libera un poco. Espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos.**

**_Daina Black:_ Te digo lo mismo que ha Lucía, creo que esta vez me he portado y no me he demorado mucho. (La verdad es que este capítulo lo tenía muy bien planeado desde hace tiempo). Sigue por aquí, te espero.**

**_Sara Meliss:_ Hay mi niña. Creo que te lo he escrito unas cuántas veces, pero espero que estés bien. Te agradezco mucho el review, y que te molestaras en contestarme. Espero no decepcionarte y que lo sigas leyendo. Ya sabes que estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier réplica y a apoyarte (aunque sea al otro lado del charco). Un abrazo.**

**_Arabella-G-Potter-Black:_ Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que el personaje de Hermione me gusta mucho, y me pareció lógica que fuera ella quién descubriera a Draco, para eso es tan lista (ojalá yo lo fuera un poquito :( ) en fin... espero que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por seguir.**

**_Fabisa:_ Ayyyy, la bromita. Te confesaré algo... aún no la tengo del todo planeada, se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero todas me parecen "sosas" quiero algo fuerte, muy fuerte. Así que si tienes alguna idea, estaré encantada de oírte. **

**Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo (ya está en camino)**


	5. Cap V

Estaba cansado, y no podía volverse a dormir… tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. La noticia buena, es que era sábado y tendría la tarde libre. _"Buff!! ¡Qué frío!"_ pensó. _"A ver… recuérdate por qué has de salir de tu cama con lo bien que se está… Sí, entrenamiento"_ se dijo para motivarse y poderse levantar de una vez de la cama. _"A la de tres… uno… dos… y tres… tres… tres… será mejor que me levante ya"_ Y se levantó por fin de la cama. (N/A: esto es real, es decir, que así me levanto yo, siempre cuento a la de tres, que en realidad, al final suele ser a la de veinte, pero así soy yo). Después de asearse y ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento se dirigió al campo.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor un olor a dulces le llegó "_Mmmm… que bien huele."_ Tras una hora de entrenamiento el desayuno, era casi una bendición. _"Creo que tomaré chocolate y unos bollos"._ Se notaba que era sábado no había casi nadie en el gran comedor, exceptuando algunos madrugadores que tenían alguna actividad extraescolar.

- Hola cariñito.

- Parkinson… te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

- No,... dijiste que no utilizara tu nombre con diminutivos… y no lo he hecho.

- Vale, pues ahora te lo aclararé mejor. No quiero que utilices ninguna manera "cariñosa" para hablarme, eso incluye cualquier cosa que añadas a mi nombre, o cualquier sustantivo o adjetivo que te apetezca utilizar conmigo. O Draco o Malfoy.

- Antes no te importaba.

- Sí me importaba, pero me aguantaba, ahora no tengo por qué, así que no lo aguanto. Y haz el favor de callar, me vas a estropear el desayuno – _"Con lo bien que estaba solo"._

Dejo el desayuno, aunque Pansy no le hablaba no dejaba de mirarlo cabreada, y no le apetecía discutir.

Al salir del Gran Comedor se chocó con el trío maravilla, por suerte pudo esquivarlos a tiempo, y no le vieron, pero no pudo evitar con otra persona.

- ¿Quieres mirar por dónde andas? – dijo enfadado

- Has sido tú – y por fin la vio. _"Está guapa recién levantada"._ Ginny veía como sus amigos y hermano los miraban.

- Perdona, pero yo nunca me choco se chocan conmigo.

- Mira que puedes ser pedante – y vio como su hermano le sonreía. – No sé por qué te lo tienes tan creído.- Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, y los tres entraron al comedor. Y volvió a mirar al chico, esta vez de otra manera.

- ¿Ya se han ido? – preguntó muy bajo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, le agarró de la mano y salieron corriendo de ese pasillo y se fueron a un aula vacía que conocían muy bien. Cuando pararon, él aprovechando que Ginny le tenía sujeto de la mano tiró de ella y le acercó. – Te ves linda por las mañanas – Y la besó, un beso como venía siendo los últimos… bastantes subidos, al final acababan recostados en el suelo o en la pared para hacer más énfasis en el roce de sus cuerpos y en las caricias.

Después de una sesión de lujuria contenida por ambos, salieron por turnos de la sala, primero Ginny y después Draco. Este último salio algo enfadado, sus sesiones con Ginny cada vez le dejaban… cómo decirlo, "algo afectado". Pero algo tenía muy claro y es que desde que habían comenzado a intimar un poco más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar su apuesta, y por cualquier locura que se le ocurriera a Ginny seguro que lo podría llevar acabo.

Comenzó a reírse, de repente se acordó de una discusión que tuvieron a principios de curso, al segundo o tercer día de llevar.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Cómo que se te han olvidado? – dijo Ginny enfadada – Seguro que lo has hecho apropósito.

- Pero qué dices, no exageres. Simplemente se me olvidó la bolsa.

- Draco – dijo un poco más calmada - ¡Era una bolsa así! – gritó mientras con las manos mostraba el tamaño (N/A para haceros una idea imaginaros una bolsa del tamaño de las cajas de los monitores del ordenador).

- A ver… tenía que cargar con el baúl, con Medusa, coger el billete… estaba bastante atareado como para acordarme de la dichosa bolsa.

- Pues entonces he ganado.

- Ni en broma… no sueñes Weasley – dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Además… no eras el genio de las bromas, no eras mejor que tus hermanos. Demuéstramelo, que yo sepa, ellos utilizaban cosas comunes y de su invención, hazlo con tus manos no con ayuda de ellos, aunque sea de forma indirecta.

- Sabes… tienes mucho morro. Le acabas de dar la vuelta a la tortilla, pero acepto, y lo hago no por el royo que me acabas de soltar, sino porque quiero, porque quiero que pierdas de forma decente y porque soy mejor que tú.

- Ya… seguro que lo haces por eso. ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver tu orgullo?

- No pienso responder a eso. Y me voy por borde.

- ¿No te cansas de llamarme borde?

- No – y le sacó la lengua. Haciendo que Draco sonriera, ante el gesto infantil.

FIN FLASH BACK

Aunque últimamente esta un poco preocupado, llevaba un mes con la pelirroja, no la conocía del todo aún, pero una cosa sabía y es que cuando sonríe de esa manera es que no se lleva nada bueno entre las manos. Esa sonrisa le ponía muy nervioso, porque se parecía mucho a la suya, y viniendo de la chica… era sinónimo de peligro. Lo comprobó una vez y por culpa de esa "sonrisa" estuvo dos días castigado, aunque… mereció la pena.

Lo recordaba muy bien, estaba cansado de aguantar a Parkinson, e intentaba librarse de ella, cuando al girar una esquina chocó con alguien muy fuerte y cayeron ambos al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ginny, no pudo decir nada y se quedó un rato mirándola. Hasta que Parkinson se quejó de porque no le decía nada a la "pobretona" y la estaba mirando. Mientras se levantaba dijo "mierda… joder" pensando que nadie le había oído… pero estaba equivocado. Cuando ambos se levantaron, Ginny puso esa sonrisa y empezó una bronca descomunal entre ambos. Parkinson y Collin, se quedaron alucinando, y la gente poco a poco se fue acercando para ver el espectáculo. Pero también se acercaron McGonagall y Snape. Ambos les echaron una buena reprimenda y un castigo ejemplar, dos días limpiando las mazmorras.

Llegó la hora del castigo, y al par de minutos se quedaron solos porque Snape se aburría.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has puesto así?

- Porque tú querías…

- ¿Cómo que yo quería? – entonces Ginny se giró y le sonrío dulcemente

- Te oí, te oí decir joder cuando te quitabas de encima… así que supuse que querías estar conmigo, y la única forma de estar juntos sin que nadie sospeche es estando castigados o haciendo la ronda, y hasta dentro de cinco días no coincidimos.

- Eres mala.

- Lo sé… pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás. No parabas de insultarme.

- Es que… - y se fue acercando a la chica – me he dado cuenta de que así descargo cierta energía, se me acelera el corazón… pero debo contenerme. – y la cogió por la cintura.

- ¿Ves? Si al final no ha sido mala idea. – y se besaron, comenzando una guerra de lenguas, en las que no podía haber ganador ni perdedor.

Desde ese día sus broncas eran muy conocidas, y gracias a ellas el trío maravilla, no salía a defenderla y podían escaquearse de ellos alguna que otra vez.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajo, mañana tenía turno con Ginny, y habían decidido preparar la broma al pobre Snape, y también decidirían cuando había que ejecutarla.

Ginny iba camino al lago, había quedado allí con Hermione y con Luna, para relajarse y apartarse un poco de los chicos. En realidad querían tener una charla entre chicas, para poder criticar y/o cotillear sobre chicos.

- ¡Hola chicas! Siento la tardanza – y se sentó cerca del árbol.

- No pasa nada Ginny – dijo Hermione con cara de alivio, aunque se llevaba mejor con Luna, aún había cosas de ella que no entendía y la desesperaban un poco.

- ¡Hola! – sentenció Luna

- ¿De qué hablaban?

- De nada, llevamos un rato aquí sentadas sin decir nada – volvió a decir Luna

- Ah… - dijo Ginny algo cortada

Comenzaron las tres ha hablar, aunque no fue hasta al cabo de veinte minutos que no se animaron de verdad. No dejaron títere con cabeza, casi todos fueron mencionados tanto alumnos como profesores. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de chicos, Luna se fue, porque la llamaron unas cuantas compañeras.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione cuando Luna no las podía oír.

- ¿Bien qué? – respondió la pelirroja.

- Venga, no te hagas la tonta. ¿qué ha pasado con Draco?

- Ah… jejeje, no mucho lo de siempre.- dijo algo sonrojada- Hay Hermione, estoy preocupada, cada vez me cuesta más contenerle, y lo peor, cada vez me cuesta más contenerme.- comentó sobresaltando a Hermione.

- Vaya Ginny, no sé que decirte. Yo en esto de la vida en pareja… pues no sé mucho.

- Ya, si es que no sé hacer… cada vez tengo más ganas de hacer con él, un millón de cosas, y ninguna de ellas "decente" – ante el comentario ambas se echaron a reír.

- Intenta aguantar, este no es el lugar idóneo para hacer nada, os pueden pillar, y quién sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias.

- Tienes razón… -dijo resignada – Ahora te toca a ti, ¿al final te liastes con Ron?

- ¿Có...cómo lo sabes?

- Por que os vi por casualidad.

- Pues… sí – y se puso muy colorada- nos besamos. Pero ahora me da un poco de corte hablar con él, y creo que a tu hermano le pasa lo mismo.

- Mira que sois raros… todo el mundo sabía antes que vosotros que os gustabais, y ahora que lo sabéis, os comportáis así… Mira Hermione, os conozco a los dos bastante bien, y el único consejo que te puedo dar es que habléis los dos solos, y tú – y la señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora- lo deberías saber mejor que nadie

- ¿Lo dices por lo de este verano?

- Sí, eres muy lista Hermione, supiste en poco tiempo lo que tenías que hacer conmigo, es hora de que te apliques tus métodos. Además… creo que ahora es el mejor momento – e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que mirara para atrás.

- De acuerdo… tienes razón. – ambas se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba Ron.

- ¿Te hizo algo Malfoy? – preguntó Ron al ver a su hermana.

- ¿A mí? Je, hermanito… no me ha hecho, ni me hará nada.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ah, iba a la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry está con él, nos ha invitado a los cuatro.

- A mi no me apetece ir, voy a estudiar. Ir vosotros solos – y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Tenía que terminar unos trabajos y aprovecharía para hacerlos en la sala común, de esa manera recogería la información que le hacía falta para la broma a Snape. Cada vez le gustaba más el preparar la broma, había descubierto que era muy divertido imaginar un millón de formas para ridiculizar a cualquier persona.

- Pero… pero ¿qué es eso? – preguntó atónito Draco.

- Esto… querido – dijo la chica con gran satisfacción – es una parte principal de la broma.

- Pe… pero…

- Shhh – dijo enojada – nada de peros. La broma la elijo yo ¿no? – y el chico movió la cabeza afirmativamente de mala manera – pues yo la hago como quiera. Además, esto es sólo el boceto y no te quejes, que tenías que haber perdido por haberte dejado "por casualidad" todo lo que compraste.

- No lo hice aposta – se quejó enfadado

- Pues no te quejes – y sonrió de forma maliciosa - ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? – respondió mal humorado

- Hijo que borde… - y Draco le miró de peor manera - … a lo que iba. Esta apuesta me gusta, porque al final voy a ganar algo. Librarme de Snape o de sus deberes…- concluy

- ¿Por qué es os cae tan mal Snape? Cuando lo conoces no es mala persona.

- Draco… te creía más inteligente. Eres un Slytherin, y eres su favorito… normal que le caigas bien

- No soy su alumno favorito – y Ginny le miró enfadada – Bueno… quizás le caiga bien – pero Ginny seguía con cara de enfado - ¡Esta bien! Supongo que sí lo soy, pero es porque soy el único que le aprecia y habla con él, desde que le conozco ha sido un gran apoyo para mí… es como un padre.

- Je… sois la pareja perfecta – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, … lo que pasa es que los dos os escondéis tras una máscara de odio e indiferencia difícil de traspasar

- Es más fácil así, no hay peligro que te dañen.

- Sí… supongo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? ¿No sería más sencillo que no estuviera?

- No sé… contigo es diferente… eres afortunada de que te haga caso.

- … presumido… - dijo en un susurro

- Venga… ¿ya has terminado?

- Sí – y le enseñó los planos de lo que debería hacer.

- Eres retorcida ¿cómo piensas que le voy a hacer a Severus eso?

- Quiero librarme de los deberes, y no quiero que ganes tú – y se sonrojó.

- Pues yo quiero ganar, así que te aguantas.- y le miró de forma maliciosa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más- Por cierto ¿De dónde has sacado estas ideas? – Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras recuperaba su tono normal de piel.

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías

Ginny le explicó que llevaba varios días preguntando a varios alumnos de todos los cursos y las casas, les pidió que les contara sus anécdotas más divertidas vividas en clase, como malas transformaciones, accidentes… de esa manera recogía las ideas.

Draco salió de la clase después de Ginny algo preocupado _"la pelirroja es de armas tomar"_ pens_._ La verdad es que la broma era sencilla, pero humillaría bastante al pobre Snape. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que la broma debería ejecutarla dentro de dos semanas.

No entendía que le había hecho Ginny para tenerlo tan _"¿tonto?"_. Era el mismo de siempre, sí, pero con ella a su lado no, no podía evitarlo, no podía ser frío distante, hiriente… no, con ella no. Ambos sabían muchas cosas del otro, porque aunque sus encuentros eran más apasionados, nunca habían abandonado el juego de preguntas.

Lo único que le hacía seguir esa apuesta era su recompensa. Al principio lo dijo para fastidiarla, para humillarla y poder reírse de ella, pero las cosas habían cambiado, quería verla casi sin ropa, sexy, provocativa, y con esos modelitos lo iba a estar. Además, había algo que lo incitaba a seguir la broma, y es que no le gustaba nada, que ella pensara que era un cobarde. Una cosa es no ser tan valiente _"más bien temerario" _como San Potter, pero otra que le tacharan de cobarde. Le hería el orgullo muchísimo, y más viniendo de ella.

Pero no era momento de pensar eso. No, tenía que concentrarse, sobre todo porque ahora tendría clase doble de pociones. Era un momento bastante divertido, le encantaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de Potter y del Weasley. También era divertido ver alguno de los desastres que Longbottom hacía, eso sí, si no eras uno de los afectados.

Quedaban tres días para la broma y deseaba que llegara ya. No sólo por ver a Snape, sino porque estaba harta de la broma. Por culpa de ella no podía disfrutar de los momento que pasaba con Draco, que cada vez era menos, y encima llevaban mucho tiempo sin coincidir en las rondas nocturnas, la próxima sería dentro de una semana. Los exámenes les quitaban tiempo, los entrenamientos también, pero Ron era el que más tiempo le quitaba.

Hermione le dejó entre ver que le gustaba, pero Ron quedó como en shock y no supo reaccionar, la chica se enfadó y se sintió muy ridícula y desde entonces no se hablaban. Así que tanto Harry como ella intentaban ayudarlos. Ginny había conseguido algunos avances con Hermione. Estaba muy apenada por hacer el ridículo, le costó mucho a la pelirroja hacerla entender que Ron, en asuntos del corazón era bastante patético, que no había hecho el ridículo, si no más bien su hermano. Y Harry… bueno, Ron era un caso especial le gustaba mucho Hermione, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella se ponía muy colorado y era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que él quería.

- Hermione – dijo Ginny – Hermione… ¡¡Hermione!! – chill

- ¿Qué? No grites

- Llevo un rato llamándote y no me haces caso

- Ahh… lo siento, estaba pensando

- Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Ron? - y la chica afirmó con la cabeza – Hermione… es cuestión de tiempo, espera todo lo que puedas…

- Pero ¿y si él no quiere?

- ¿quién es el que no quiere? – preguntó una voz masculina

- ¿Draco? No puedes estar aquí, si nos ve alguien…

- Pues que nos vea, me apetecía hablar contigo… y contigo también Granger.

- Muy amable – dijo de forma sincera – pero ¿por qué con nosotras? Ya sabes lo que dirá la gente.

- Sí, lo sé, pero necesitaba una conversación amena, interesante e inteligente. Nada de "que rico está el pavo a la frambuesa" o "me encanta el últi8mo modelo de Madame Magnific"

- Jejejeje – rieron ambas chicas - ¿sabes que imitas muy bien a Parkinson? – dijo Ginny

- Buff… - resopló ante el nombre – normal, está encima mía todo el día. Bueno, me queréis decir de quién hablabais.

- De mi hermano

- ¿Qué le pasa al cabeza hueca?

- ¡Draco! ¡Malfoy! – regañaron las chicas a la vez

- ¿Qué? – dijo inocente

- Eres un caso… -se rindió Ginny mientras sonreía un poco – pues que no se atreve a decirle a Hermione lo que siente… aunque es obvio lo que siente

- No estaría tan segura – dijo Hermione melancólica y bajó la cabeza

- ¿Bromeas Granger? Se le nota a la legua que lleva años babeando por ti.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Y por qué iba a mentir?

- Bueno… sí, en eso tienes razón – decía apenada. Ginny se acercó a ella y la rodeo con el brazo, mientras Draco permanecía en pie.

- Pues si quieres que reaccione… sabiendo cómo es de cabezota – y ambas la miraron enfadas y se pusieron de pie – es …

- ¡Malfoy! Apártate de ellas – gritaba un Ron muy furioso.

- … esto – se acercó a Hermione, le rozó con la mano el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron estaba más furioso que nunca y colorado también. Le pegó un puñetazo que lo tiró al duelo, cogió a Ginny y a Hermione por los brazos y se las llevó de allí. Ginny giró la cabeza preocupada, pero se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Malfoy guiñándole un ojo y medio sonriendo, y en ese momento llegaron Crabe y Goyle y le ayudaron a levantarse.

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué hacíais con ese?

- ¿Por qué lo has pegado? Podían expulsarte- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? Te ha tocado, te ha besado, a mi chica… le tenía que haber dado más fuerte – decía Ron, mientras Hermione quedaba perpleja

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu chica?

- Bueno… este … yo, por eso te estaba buscando… yo … quería decirte unas cosas

- Dime

- Pues… yo … tú… gustas – dijo en un susurro

- No te he oído.

- Que me gustas – y se pudo más colorado aún – y no soporto que otro chico se te acerque, no soporto que alguien toque lo que yo deseo

- ¿te… te gusto?

- Desde tercero lo sé, cuando estuvimos tanto tiempo peleados por lo de Scrabbers, en cuarto me moría de los celos y se confirmaron mis sospechas – decía mirando al suelo – Me gustas muchísimo y te quiero – y por fin levantó la vista, encontrándose con una mirada llorosa - ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado ante la reacción de la joven. Y por respuesta la se abalanzó y se abrazaron

- Creí que nunca me lo dirías – y se besaron

- Coff.. coff – tosió Ginny, los chicos se separaron y la miraron – me alegro por vosotros y ya era hora hermano.

- No sé de que hablas – y volvió a sonrojarse. Hermione sonrió y le dio otro beso.

- Os dejaré solos y felicidades – y se giró para irse.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione – gracias a ti y a… Draco – y se fue con Ron, que la recibió con otro beso.

Se fue del pasillo y se dirigió a la enfermería, quizás le encontraría allí recuperándose. Por lo poco que había visto, le sangraba el labio.

- ¿Sabes? Desistes utilizar algo muy fuerte, un filtro una poción, no sé, por que no entiendo que hacía yo, ayudando a un sangre sucia – le dijeron antes de girar el último pasillo a la enfermería.

- Gracias de parte de Hermione – y se dio la vuelta buscando a Draco.

- No me has contestado – y se acercó a ella

- ¿A qué no te he contestado?

- ¿Qué has utilizado? – y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

- .creo que ya lo sabes – y sonrió, arrancándole al chico otra sonrisa - ¿te duele? – preguntó rozándole con los dedos el labio.

- Un poco… pero no me impide hacer esto – y la besó dulcemente – Agg… - se quejó un poco – bueno… quizás un poco si me lo impida.

- Cuando quieres eres un cielo.

- Ya… pero no te acostumbres, he de mantener mi reputación.

- Descuida… tu secreto está a salvo.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando y rieron de muchas cosas. Hasta que se les hizo tarde y cada uno se fue a su sala común.

Cuando pasó el cuadro de la dama gorda le espera Hermione, radiante de felicidad.

- Gracias… muchas gracias – dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Ya me las has dado.

- Lo sé pero estoy tan feliz, Ginny. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para esto… además una vez que tu hermano se ha liberado de la vergüenza inicial… es un encanto- Incluso hace un rato me ha pedido que sea su novia.

- Que rapidez… jeje… me alegro mucho Hermione, espero que os vaya bien a los dos – y la abrazó – Ahora debes de cuidar de él.

- Siempre lo he hecho – dijo algo enfadada.

- Lo sé, era broma

- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Con Draco? – dijo su nombre con dificultad, aún le costaba confiar en él.

- S

- ¿Le distes las gracias?

- Sí, y dice que no ha sido nada.

- Nunca pensé que me ayudaría.

- Ni él.- ambas se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

- ¿De qué ríen? – preguntó Harry

- Cosas de chicas – contestó Harry

- Ahh…

- Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde… ¿vienes Ginny? – dijo Hermione

Ginny se despertó muy contenta, hoy por fin se libraría de la broma y de pociones e incluso sacaría buenas notas, ya que Draco era el mejor en la materia. La posibilidad de perder era impensable, no por que pensara que Draco era un cobarde, sino por el factor Snape, el chico le tenía demasiado aprecio.

Draco se despertó nervioso. Hoy le demostraría que no era un cobarde y además el premio valía la pena. Se levantó de la cama imaginándose a Ginny con los vestidos y en ropa interior… Cuando llegó al baño decidió darse una ducha muy, muy fría.

Era sábado y había partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Aprovecharían que la gente estaba en el campo para preparar la broma y se ejecutaría al terminar el partido.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó la chica divertida.

- ¿Tú que crees guapa? – dijo enfadado

- Cuando te pones borde estás muy guapo

- Jé – no pudo evitar sonreír – sí, estoy nervioso

- No me extraña, como se entre Snape… nos cuelga.

- Normal ¿Te has dado cuenta lo que vamos a hacerle?

- Draco, sólo debes utilizar un simple hechizo, el resto ya está montado – intentó calmarlo.

Pero no funcionaba. Draco debía utilizar un simple "wingardiun leviosa" y elevar unos metros una cajita de metal y dejarlo caer. Esta caería en una plataforma, que haría que aparecieran unas rejas mágicas encerrando a Snape. Al subir las rejas se accionaría otra parte de la broma, en la que se bajaría un vestido de señora (muy hortera) poniéndoselo, de manera un tanto brusca de esa manera, los brazos quedarían inmovilizados por el vestido (esta idea la tomó Ginny de una clase que le contó Neville). Una vez puesto el vestido se accionaba otra parte de la broma, en el que caía un líquido morado y viscoso sobre la cabeza (idea sacada de una alumna de Huffelpuf) y acto seguido aparecerían un montón de plumas quedando pegadas al líquido (esta idea fue tras una pelea de almohadas que tuvo con Ron, en la que este acabó con un montón de plumas por el pelo). Quedando un Snape morado, con plumas por pelo y un vestido horroroso.

La verdad es que lo que más les costó fue preparar la broma, ya que no tenían ningún aparato para ejecutarlo. Debía ser todo por medio de magia. Habían utilizado un hechizo temporizador (estuvieron ambos buscando ese hechizo durante una semana en la biblioteca) que se ejecutaba tras la caída de la caja, haciendo que en un determinado momento se realizaran el resto de hechizos. También debieron utilizar hechizos que no se enseñaban en el colegio, por lo que sus sesiones en la biblioteca fueron interminables.

La gente salía del partido. Ginny se fue al gran comedor, ya que conociendo la trayectoria de su familia, si la veían por ahí, sería la primera sospechosa. Fred y George aún fuera del colegio, eran muy conocidos, incluso ahora más que antes. Draco estaba solo escondido detrás de la esquina del pasillo, apareció Snape. Draco tragó saliva _"lo siento" _y susurró el hechizo elevador. Levantó la caja y lo movió hasta su posición.

No podía hacerlo, apreciaba demasiado a Snape, y le dolía ser tan cruel con él. No podía hacerlo. Dudo un buen rato, mirando al suelo, escondido, decidiendo si continuar o no.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – dijo McGonagall detrás suya.

El chico se asustó y Plaff.

La profesora McGonagall se asomó al pasillo y vio lo que ocurría con cara de asombro. Draco aprovechó y se guardó la varita sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras oía el murmullo y el bullido de la gente que observaba el espectáculo. Tras unos segundos de dudar, Draco también se asomó al pasillo y se quedó con la misma cara que McGonagall _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

_****_

_**Hola siento la tardanza, pero la conexión de mi casa decidió tomarse unas vacaciones sin avisarme. Y me parecía muy cantoso ir al curro a subir la historia (bastante es poder leer algunos ff).**_

_**En fin espero que les guste... el último capítulo no tuvo mucho éxito, en este espero que sean más críticas y así podré rectificar lo que no os gusta.**_

_**Quiero dar las gracias a los que me han dejado reviews: SaraMeliss, Synn, Pilika-LastHope, Tefi, Fabisa, y a Lucía. Gracias por escribirme, se agradece mucho saber que por lo menos gusta a algunas personas.**_

_**Si mi conexión quiere, intentaré actualizar el viernes. Un beso a **__**todos**__**/as Ciao.**_

**__**


	6. CAP VI

El objetivo se cumplió. La broma pasaría a la historia de Hogwarts, pero no sólo por haber ridiculizado a un profesor,… sino a dos.

Snape acabó como Ginny quería, con vestido, morado y el pelo blanco, pero la profesora Trelaway también.

Con lo que no contaban era con que hubiera dos personas implicadas en la broma, por lo tanto no sabían las consecuencias. Y vaya consecuencias, por lo que dijo el profesor Flitwick, la ejecución tan rápida de los hechizos, en un lugar cerrado y con dos personas, provocó la unión de ambos profesores.

Draco se libró de las sospechas, argumentando que estaba esperando a Crabe y a Goyle, y sobre todo porque era impensable que quisiera hacerlo 'eso' a Snape.

Los profesores afectados juraron vengarse, sobre todo Trelaway, que había quedado totalmente ridiculizada por no haber sabido que iba a suceder. Snape también estaba muy furioso, pero no se sabía si por el color morado de su piel, o por tener que estar todo el día con Trelaway. Ambos estaban unidos, él por el brazo derecho y ella por el izquierdo, quedando al final un solo brazo dirigido por dos personas.

El horario de las clases tuvo que ser modificado, ya que no podían estar en dos sitios distintos a la vez. También se convirtieron en las más divertidas. Trelaway era arrastrada por Snape por toda la mazmorra así que, en venganza ella hacía augurios sobre los alumnos, sobre sus pócimas, sobre quién estropearía primero la pócima, pero sobre todo interrumpiendo a Snape, era única. Por lo que se pasaba todas las clases discutiendo, lo cual, benefició a los alumnos, ya que la ira del profesor tenía una diana perfecta y se olvidaba de sus alumnos. Pero Snape no se quedaba corto, en las clases de adivinación las tornas se cambiaban. Desconcentraba a Trelaway corrigiendo todo lo que ella decía. Que en las hojas de té aparecía un sol radiante que emanaba felicidad… pues era un simple anillo que significaba cuidado, que era un cisne… pues una gallina, etc., etc.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices. La situación de Ginny y Draco se había enfriado mucho. Los dos trataban de evitarse lo máximo posible, cuando coincidían agachaban la cabeza y procuraban no mirarse. A ambos la culpa y la vergüenza les podía. Sabían que se habían pasado. Pensaban que el otro les culparía y sobre todo, que la broma lo había fastidiado todo.

Pasaban unas semanas de la broma, y la relación seguí fría. Ginny estaba en el gran comedor cenando, o al menos lo intentaba, por que no podía probar bocado. La situación con Draco la mataba, le dolía no poder hablar con él, y que él no intentara hablarla. No lo podía culpar, ya que desde la broma era el alumno "sospechoso" y McGonagall lo vigilaba de cerca. Desde su asiento podía verle, sentado entre Crabe y Goyle, en silencio y moviendo la comida del plato. Entonces Ron la interrumpió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No sé quién lo hizo, pero le estoy muy agradecido. ¿Has visto la discusión de hoy en adivinación? – dijo un Ron muy emocionado a su hermana.

- Pues no Ron, no voy a tu clase.

- Verás, la profesora ha cogido la taza de Lavander y ha dicho "Oh querida, te ha salido un cinco invertido, eso quiere decir"-dijo imitando la voz- pero Snape la ha interrumpido, le ha cogido la taza y le ha saltado con "Sibyll, has de graduarte las gafas, eso es un dos… mira que te complicas." Y han empezado a decirse un montón de cosas – y empezaron a reírse.

Tanto Ron como Harry, eran unos de los alumnos más felices. Se habían librado de ambos profesores, de ser el centro de sus iras o de sus adivinaciones. Y encima, no les habían quitado ningún punto.

- Alumnos – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – He de comunicaros algo. Este año hemos decidido hacer algo diferente en Navidad. Sus padres están informados y están de acuerdo. Sólo afectará a los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos – Hubo un murmullo, pero el director hizo un gesto con las manos, calmando a los estudiantes y al murmullo – este año, hemos decidido decidir dónde y con quién pasarán las vacaciones de Navidad, de esa manera intentaremos unir las casas. Los sorteos ya se han realizado y las parejas están formadas. Lo único que deberán decidir es dónde pasarán las vacaciones, si en casa de uno o del otro – El murmullos volvió a producirse. El director esperó un poco y le volvieron a prestar atención. – Mañana en el desayuno recibirán la carta, en la que pondrá el nombre de su compañero, junto con una breve información de esa persona. Y ahora sí, continúen con la cena.

- Jo, yo que quería que nos fuéramos todos a mi casa. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá no me contestó – dijo a Ginny

- Pues a mí me preocupa con quién me tocará. No quiero ir con algún Slytherin y menos con Malfoy – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Es cierto – dijo Ron – puede que nos toque con alguno de ellos.

- A mi no me parece mala idea. – dijo Ginny

- Yo opino igual – continuó Hermione – Creo que es una gran oportunidad para romper ciertas rivalidades entre las casa, y para poder conocer a otras personas. Llevamos aquí muchos años, y no conocemos ni a la mitad de nuestros propios compañeros de curso. Además, sabéis que Dumbledore y el resto de profesores llevan mucho tiempo intentado unir a las casas, supongo que este es un último intento. Tened en cuenta que es nuestro último año… les interesa que confiemos entre nosotros y sobre todo en ti, Harry

- ¿En mí?

- Sí, tú eres uno de los centros de esta batalla, pero no todos te conocen y desconfían de ti. Conocen tu nombre pero no tu persona…- concluyó Hermione.

- Bueno, quizás tengas razón… pero sigo sin querer ir con Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente el gran comedor se llenó más pronto de lo normal para ser un sábado. Todos miraban al cielo esperando la llegada de las lechuzas, pero no fue así como recibieron su carta. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, en los platos aparecieron unas cartas verdes oscuras, con el nombre del destinatario en amarillo.

Ginny cogió su carta y abrió el sobre y buscó el nombre… 'Draco Malfoy'. No pudo evitar sonreír, era una buena forma de arreglar las cosas. Además, estaba muy aliviada… temía que le tocara Parkinson o alguna de las chicas del club de fans _"Son insoportables". _

- ¿Con quién estás? – preguntó Hermione.

- Con Draco – dijo en voz baja.

- Que suerte – y la guió un ojo

- ¿Y tú?

- Con un chico de Ravenclaw, es de sexto. ¿Y a vosotros? – pregunt a los chicos.

- A mí una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto – dijo Ron.

- Pues a mi Parkinson. No sé que es peor, si ella o Malfoy…

- Malfoy – dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

- ¿Y vosotras? – preguntó Ron.

- No los conocéis, son de otras casas – contestó Hermione muy rápido.

- Ya, ¿pero qué casas? – insistió.

- Hola chicos, ¿sabéis? – dijo Neville – me ha tocado con Luna.

- Jejeje – rieron todos.

- Pues te divertirás con ella, es una gran chica – dijo Ginny, que fue la única que no se rió – Bueno, he de irme, me he olvidado de un libro, y he de pasar a la biblioteca, tengo mucho que hacer.

Y se fue del gran comedor. Cogió su libro y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sentirse mal, el pasillo estaba cada vez más borroso, el suelo se movía y… poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, pero alguien la sostuvo y se desmayó.

- No se preocupe joven – oyó una voz de mujer – está bien, simplemente ha perdido el conocimiento. Parece que llevaba varios días comiendo mal o sin comer y ha tenido un bajón – seguía diciendo la voz.

- Entonces – dijo ahora un chico.

- Pues que se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere, le daré unas pociones y después de que la regañe se podrá ir.

- ¿puedo quedarme?

- Sí, y te lo agradecería, he de ir a por unas cosas y no quiero dejarla sola.

- Esta bien – y oyó unos pasos irse. Seguí aún mareada y por eso no abría los ojos, también notó que el chico se sentaba cerca de ella. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, ya no se movía el suelo, pero la luz era tan fuerte que seguía sin ver.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó sospechando que el chico era él.

- Dime – y notó su mano en la mejilla

- ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

- Te has desmayado, te he recogido antes de caerte y te he traído. Parece ser que llevas varios días comiendo mal, y hoy encima te has ido sin desayunar.

- Había olvidado un libro y tenía que estudiar pociones – se justificaba, mientras él le miraba preocupado.

- No es un de un día… llevas varios, te he visto, casi no pruebas bocado.

- Tú tampoco comes, también te he visto. Desde la broma estamos así.

- Es cierto, tenemos miedo a que nos descubran… nos pasamos

- Buff – resopló Ginny

- Ha pasado un mes y no sospechan de nosotros, será mejor que nos relajemos o nos va a dar algo, a ti ya te lo ha dado.

- Siento todo esto – dijo mientras se le ponían los ojos vidriosos.

- No sientas nada… en el fondo si ha sido graciosa la broma, eres un genio – y medio sonrió logrando que la chica esbozara una tímida sonrisa.

- Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también mi niña, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Me siento horrible por haberle hecho eso a Snape, creía que sería mejor no acercarme a ti, sobre todo con McGonagall detrás de mí.

- Prométeme algo

- ¿El qué?

- En el próximo problema… primero hablamos y luego actuamos – Draco rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- De acuerdo.

- Tengo hambre – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No me extraña – y le dio un tierno beso

- No era de eso de lo que tenía hambre, pero me vale – y repitió el beso

- ¿Quién es tu compañero de Navidad?

- Pues – y sacó la carta – es un chico alto, apuesto, inteligente, que aprende con facilidad, autosuficiente, engreído, arrogante – decía mientras hacía que leía – algo solitario y que tiene una novia increíble.

- Ya, seguro que dice eso ¬¬

- ¿Y a ti? ¿quién te toca?

- Pues una chica de – también sacó la carta y al igual que Ginny empezó a inventar el texto – es de una larga, largísimo familia, bastante tímida y también bastante salvaje, muy temperamental, sensata, inteligente, con un increíble gusto para escoger al novio y… con una deuda que pagar – y sonrió.

- Si llego a saber que ganas no apuesto – y puso morros.

- Je, de eso se trata… ¿iremos a mi casa?

- Sí. Si pones un solo pie en la mía no lo contarías. Empezando por Ron, el cuál no sabe que eres mi compañero… agradecería que no se lo echaras en cara. Es capaz de formarnos un buen espectáculo.

- No tenía intención de hacerlo. Me gusta mi cara sin moratones o labios rotos.

- ¿Sabes quién es el compañero de Parkinson?

- Sí, y por poco le da un infarto.

- Ohh… señorita Weasley, veo que está mejor – dijo Dumbledore que entraba con la enfermera Promffey.

- Debe comer más criatura… no se debe jugar con la comida – dijo la enfermera.

- Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Veo que acertamos poniéndoles juntos – dijo el director.

- ¿No era un sorteo? – preguntó Ginny y el director sonrió.

- ¿A dónde irán? – prosiguió hablando.

- A mi casa – contestó Draco.

- Lo suponía. Como su madre no estará muy a menudo… el profesor Snape irá a visitarlos de vez en cuando… bueno, él y Sibyll, si no logramos separarlos- los chicos se miraron preocupados, y el director les sonrió – Una broma muy buena, aunque supongo que no era esa la intención, pero creo que a ambos profesores les vendrá bien – y se marchó.

- Bueno señorita – dijo la enfermera haciendo que Ginny reaccionara y dejara de mirar por dónde se había ido el director – tómese esto y se podrá ir. No deje de comer, o la próxima vez puede ser peor. Jovencito, espero que cuide de su amiga y la ayude a comer.

- Sí - dijeron ambos chicos y salieron de la enfermería. Ambos estaban muy sorprendido por los comentarios de Dumbledore, ambos se hacían la misma pregunta _"¿cómo se había enterado?"_. Ninguno habló y se separaron sin darse cuenta pensando en el director.

La broma dejó de ser noticia. Ahora el chisme más caliente eran Parkinson- Potter. Sobre todo después de la discusión que tuvieron en medio del gran comedor. Ella quería ir a su casa, pero a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, por lo que se negaba y decía que se quedaran en el colegio. La desesperación de los chicos por salirse con la suya les hizo empezar a gritar, llamando la atención de todos, incluida la de los profesores. McGonagall, se acercó hasta ellos, y les pidió una explicación por ese alboroto, tras escucharla, le dijo a Harry que debía irse con Pansy a su casa, pues el "experimento" no resultaría, aunque para alivio de Harry y decepción de Pansy, ella misma (la profesora McGonagall) se encargaría de visitarlos cada cierto tiempo. Después de quitarles puntos por el alboroto los castigó a ambos y se fue.

El castigo no sirvió mucho para calmar los ánimos de la pareja, pues se tenían cada vez más tirria. Pero Parkinson, había descubierto un método de sacar de quicio a Harry. Lo que hacía era hablar en voz alta de lo que harían los dos en vacaciones, pues McGonagall les dijo que deberían hacerlo todo juntos. Logrando desesperar a Harry.

- No pienso hacer nada de lo que dice – sentenció Harry.

- ¿Qué es una limpieza de cutis? – preguntó Ron.

- Y yo que sé, pero suena algo típico de niñas – dijo un irritado Harry.

- ¿con quién irá Malfoy? – preguntó Ron al ver entrar al chico por el gran comedor, haciendo que Ginny se atragantara - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo se me fue por otro lado. Y… ¿a qué ese interés por Malfoy?

- No sé… curiosidad… más bien es por sentir lástima del pobre chico o chica que le toque… ¿y tú? ¿Aún no sé con quién vas? – dijo de forma amenazadora.

- Y no te lo pienso decir si me hablas así. Tampoco sabes con quién van Lavander o Parvarti y no te pones así.

- Pero soy tu hermano, queda una semana y aún no me lo has dicho, sólo que te vas a su casa. Tú escondes algo ¿verdad?.

- Ron, no te pongas paranoico, ese papel no te va.

- Pe..pe.. – y calló ante la mirada de Hermione y de Ginny.

Unas noches más tarde, en algún pasillo del castillo.

- Es nuestra última ronda antes de las vacaciones… - dijo Draco.

- Lo sé… - dijo Ginny distraída.

- ¡Tú!. Lárgate enseguida y 10 puntos menos por estar dónde no debes – y el chico salio corriendo aterrado, haciendo que Malfoy se sintiera mejor y se le dibujara una sonrisa

- Pobre chico… - dijo Ginny, sacando a Draco de su mundo - … menudo susto le has dado.

- Mejor, así no vuelve- dijo frío.

- Mira que te gusta ver miedo en las demás personas que te rodean – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- No es que me guste… simplemente es más divertido… sí, me gusta. – y volvió a sonreír ante esa idea - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro… dime.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste el día que te invité a comer? – dijo mientras la arrinconaba a la pared.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

- Por qué me la debes.

- Pues… me asust

- ¿Asustarte? ¿de qué?

- De mí, me asusté al sentirte tan cerca y de que me gustara la cercanía

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó divertido.

- Sí - susurró ella antes de que Draco la besara. Y continuaron la ronda.

- ¡Oye! ¿qué tal tu hermano?

- Mal

- ¿Y eso?

- Todos los días me pregunta lo mismo "¿con quién te vas?" – imitó su voz – Esta mañana igual… no se cansa nunca – draco comenzó a reírse. – No te rías, no le veo la gracia.

- Pues la tiene, me gustaría ver la cara que pone cuando se entere de que tu compañero soy yo.

- Pues creo que por tu bien, sea mejor que no se entere, se te tira al cuello.

- Virginia, de todas formas se va a enterar.

- Mmm… es cierto, pero no quiero que os peléis, prométeme que no os pelearais.

- … - Draco la miró larga y detenidamente _"con esa cara no puedo negarme"_- esta bien – dijo derrotada.

- Gracias – sonrió y le abrazó.

- No, no y no. Así no se agradecen las cosas- dijo mientras la separaba un poco de él. Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Quizás así? – y le dio un beso en la frente

- No… sigue estando mal – seguís diciendo serio.

- Bueno… probemos de nuevo ¿y así? – y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Vas mejorando… pero aún te falta mucho.

- ¿Qué tal este? – y le dio un piquito.

- Mejor, pero sigue – entonces Ginny se acercó a sus labios y vio como Draco cerraba los labios, faltaban milímetros para juntarse. Draco abrió de nuevo los ojos e intentó acercarse, pero Ginny se retiró al mismo tiempo, manteniendo la distancia.

- Este no es tan sencillo – cuando Draco abría la boca para protestar Ginny le besó. El chico se dejó hacer, le encantaba cómo le estaba besando. Así que ella aprovechó y le mordió el labio inferior. Cuando se separaron Ginny veía como Draco se mordisqueaba su propio labio.

- He creado un monstruo – logró decir al final Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

La cena antes de Navidad pasó normal sin ningún tipo de incidente y terminó muy rápido, pues casi todos los alumnos, sobre todo los dos últimos cursos, subieron a sus habitaciones a recoger sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, la profesora McGonagall se situó en la entrada y los fue llamando por orden alfabético, según el último curso. Por lo que cada vez que decía el nombre de un alumno, tanto este como su compañero se debían acercar dónde la profesora e irse juntos.

Hermione fue la primera del grupo en abandonar el colegio junto a su compañero, después le siguió Neville junto con Luna (hubo muchos comentarios ante la pareja).

- Malfoy, Draco. Acérquese junto con su compañera.

- A ver con quién se va la babosa – dijo Ron en voz baja a Harry,

Ginny que estaba a su lado tragó saliva y se acercó. Se oyeron un montón de murmullos.

- No – gritó Ron histérico.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hola, gracias por los rr, la verdad es que me han venido bien. He intentado arreglar unas cuantas cosas que no me gustarón del capítulo anterior. Así que, ya saben, puede decirme lo que quieran, tanto bueno como malo (de esa manera puedo solucionar los problemas que tenga la historia)._**

**_Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré actualizar antes._**

**_Por cierto, por si os interesa, estoy escribiendo otro capítulo a mi otro fic "El día después". _**

**_Un saludo y gracias por esperar._**


	7. Cap VII

Todos giraron ante el grito del pelirrojo.

- No, no… me niego. Vuelve aquí- dijo mientras cogía a Ginny.

- ¡Señor Weasley!... compórtese.

- Eso Weasley, deja de dar la nota. Además no quiero nada que tenga que ver con tu familia...

- Tú – dijo con odio y se lanzó hacia Malfoy. Pero la profesora hizo un movimiento con la varita y Ron se quedó quieto a escasos centímetros de Draco.

- 10 puntos menos para su casa, y ya hablaremos – dijo a Ron. – Ginny, acérquese. – y obedeció – los esperan fuera, salgan ya, por favor. Draco y Ginny salieron del salón, y al cerrar la puerta oyeron renegar a Ron, y a la profesora mandarle callar otra vez. Snape-Trelawnay se les unieron.

- Malfoy, Weasley. Les llevaré hasta su casa para comprobar que todo está en orden – dijo Snape.

- En orden, en orden – se quejaba Trelawnay – ¿Y por esa chorrada me sacan del colegio? No quiero – protestó histérica.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, ya hemos discutido esto y Dumbledore te ha dicho que vengas y calles.

- Agg – se quejó – No veo la hora de librarme de ti Severus.

- Ni yo – y la miró de reojo – Ahora si son tan amables, síganme.

- Nos… sígannos, que yo también estoy.

- Como pille al de la broma – los chicos volvieron a ponerse nerviosos y a sudar.

Snape les dirigió a todos a su despacho y cogió lo que parecía una taza y la puso en medio de los cuatro.

- Nos quedan unos minutos. Vuestras cosas ya están en su casa Malfoy. Supongo que los tres sabréis utilizar un translador.

- Sí – dijeron Draco y Ginny a la par.

- ¿Pero qué piensas que somos? – y agarró la taza. Snape no dijo nada y apretó sus labios con fuerza.

- Venga – dijo por fin, sin quitar la cara de enfado – Cogerlo que nos vamos – y los chicos obedecieron.

Momentos después se encontraban en un gran salón. Snape –Trelawnay, salieron de allí y se fueron a inspeccionar (en realidad miraba Snape, Trelawnay, simplemente era arrastrada por todos lados). Draco le dijo a Ginny que se sentara y mandó a un elfo a por algo de beber.

Tras unos veinte minutos regresaron los profesores. Snape dijo que todo estaba en orden, y Trelawnay se quejaba del poco tacto del profesor. Ambos se sentaron en el salón con los jóvenes. Nadie hablaba y nadie se miraba, simplemente contemplaban sus vasos y bebían tragos cortos, en ese momento apareció de nuevo el elfo que les trajo la bebida.

- ¡Señorito Malfoy!

- Kobe

- ¿Se quedarán los invitados a dormir?

- No, sólo la señorita – dijo Snape – sus cosas junto a las de tu amo están ahí – y señaló una pila de baúles situada en una esquina.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Mi ojo interno se nubla sino estoy en mi ambiente – Snape gruñó pero aceptó.

- Malfoy, regresaremos en un par de días para saber que tal están ¿de acuerdo?

- Si profesor.

- Sibyll, coge la taza y vámonos – ordenó Snape, dijo unas palabras a la taza y al cabo de un rato desaparecieron.

- ¿Señorito? ¿en qué habitación se hospedará la dama?

- En el cuarto enfrente al mío. Ahora vete y arregla el cuarto – el elfo se fue. Draco se giró y miró a Ginny - ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada – y bajó la mirada

- Venga Virginia… y se sentó a su lado – te conozco y sé que te pasa algo.

- Me lo prometiste…

- ¿El qué?

- Que no pelearías con mi hermano… y mira lo que le hizo la profesora.

- Lo siento, fue un acto reflejo, no puedo cambiar eso, es natural a mí. Además me porté bien - y Ginny sonrió - Pero no es lo único que te preocupa.

- No, pero … es una tontería, da igual

- Por una tontería no estás así – y volvió a bajar la mirada, pero Draco le levantó la cara – cuéntamelo.

- Mira todo esto… tantas cosas, tan caras, tan bonitas tan…

- Venga…. Son sólo cosas…

- Ya… pero no puedo evitar sentirme… poca cosa, insignificante.

- Virginia – dijo en tono de reproche.

- No, es cierto, no tengo dinero, casi todas las cosas que tengo son usadas, no soy la más inteligente, ni la más guapa, ni la más sexy… soy del montón, más bien del montón feo.

- Ginny – dijo enfadado – eso no es cierto, eres increíblemente inteligente, y alguien extremadamente bella, pero no sólo exterior si no interiormente también. Vales más que muchísimas personas. Y el dinero da igual, yo lo tengo y no me ha hecho feliz, a decir verdad… - e hizo una pausa dudando en continuar- desde que estoy contigo, si lo soy – dijo en voz baja, Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no podía evitar sonreír.

- Eso ha sido muy bonito – y le abrazó.

- No es bonito, es la verdad – la besó – Vamos te enseñaré tu cuarto y un poco la casa.

---

- Este es el jardín de mi madre, ahora está un poco descuidado, pero normalmente es un sitio muy bonito.

- ¿Tu madre vendrá?

- No lo sé, no he recibido muchas cartas suyas, así que no tengo ni idea, pero me gustaría verla – e hizo una mueca emulando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en estos 10 días?

- Je, no tengo ni la menor idea. Normalmente mis padres hacían algunas fiestas, una para la noche antes de navidad y otra para celebrar el año nuevo, pero, cómo ninguno está dudo que se celebre algo

- Ohh… que pena – y se entristeció un poco – y yo que quería estrenar mis vestidos – Draco sonrió de forma pícara

- Y los estrenaras… no te quepa duda. Aún debo cobrar cierta apuesta – Ginny se sonrojó.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día de Navidad. Ginny se despertó temprano, aunque ya tenía 16 años, le hacía la misma ilusión abrir sus regalos. Se dirigió al salón y encontró lo que buscaba, sus regalos. Se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa cuando la pararon.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres de la familia Weasley? – Ginny se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta

- Ho.. hola señora Malfoy. Soy Gi... Virginia Weasley.

- Hola querida – y sonrió – no quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – y Ginny le contó la idea de Dumbledore.

- Es cierto, hace unas semanas recibí una carta de Snape contándomelo.- dijo en voz baja para sí misma - Es una idea original – dijo en un tono normal - ¿y funciona?

- No la entiendo.

- Si te llevas mejor con mi hijo.

- ¿Mamá?

- Draco hijo – se levantó y le abrazó – Has crecido, estás más musculoso – Ginny se sonrojó, estaba de acuerdo con Narcisa. Draco estaba mucho más guapo que a principios de verano, además la camiseta ajustada de color verde con los vaqueros negros… _"Dios, está increíble… y yo en pijama"_ pensó Ginny poniéndose más colorada.

- Me alegro de verte… ¿Cuándo te vas?

- ¡Draco! – dijo resignada- te dije la última vez que no te enfadaras, pero no te preocupes no estaré diez minutos, me iré dentro de dos días por la mañana, tenemos tiempo de estar juntos. Además, he decidido celebrar una pequeña fiesta, será mañana por la noche – apareció Kobe – Bueno, he de irme a organizar la fiesta. Abrid los regalos y feliz Navidad.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y le cogió la mano, la apretó suavemente y lo llevó con ella hasta los regalos, él la miró y la siguió. Ginny tenía bastantes regalos, toda su familia le había regalado, y también Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿qué te han regalado? – preguntó el chico

- Esto mi familia, mi madre el jersey y los calcetines Weasley, mi padre esta radio, Bill este diario… que no es mágico, Charlie esta blusa azul, Percy este libro de leyes- y puso cara de disgusto – Fred y George todas estas chuches – y le mostró una bolsa repleta – y esta pluma nueva. Harry estos pendientes, Hermione este libro de Romeo y Julieta y mi hermano esta colonia y una carta diciéndome que tenga mucho cuidado de ti.

- ¿Por qué te regala Potter?

- No te enfades, siempre nos hemos regalado. Yo por ejemplo, le he regalado un libro de Quidditch y… toma esto es para ti. – y le entregó un paquetito que tenía en el bolsillo de la bata.

- No debías…

- Ya bueno, pero me apetecía. No sé si te gustará, de seguro los tienes mejores, pero me gustó – Draco sonrió, cogió el paquete lo abrió y descubrió una esclava de plata con su nombre.

- Es muy bonita – dijo con sinceridad

- Tiene más, susurra "apareci"… toma coge mi varita – Draco obedeció y en la parte posterior aparecieron unas letras "Ginny". – Lo puse así para que nadie te dijera nada, y para que te acordaras un poco de quién te lo regaló, si te das cuenta desaparece enseguida – Draco volvió a sonreír y la besó.

- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho

- Je – Ginny se sonrojó hasta más no poder - ¿qué te han reglado?

- Mi madre todo esto, ropa, algunas plumas, y un par de libros. Crabe y Goyle esos dulces, y Parkinson esto – puso cara de asco y le entregó un marco con una foto lanzándole besos.

- Esta chica está muy mal – dijo al ver la foto.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste – y le dio un paquetito alargado.

Ginny destrozó el papel y lo abrió muy rápido, quedándose admirada por el regalo. Era una gargantilla de oro blanco, con un colgante de un dragón, también en oro blanco con los ojos de dos piedras verdes y el lomo rojo

– Supuse que te gustaría que le pusiera un toque de tu casa – Ginny se puso a llorar y se abalanzó a él.

– Es… es precioso… gracias – Draco le dio un beso en la frente, le cogió la gargantilla y se la puso.

– Ahora te ves mejor, aunque siempre estás preciosa ¿Me ayudas? – y le pasó la esclava.

– ¡Draco! Por favor ¿tú y Virginia podríais venir?

– Sí – y se fueron del salón.

Pasaron el día sin muchas novedades, estuvieron ayudando a Narcisa en todo lo que podían. Ginny se encargó de la decoración de la casa, pues debía de notarse las fechas en las que estaban y Draco se encargó de las invitaciones, cuando terminó ayudó a Ginny.

- Bueno, ya está todo. Sólo falta unos pequeños retoques para esta noche, pero de eso me encargo yo. Sólo serán unas veinte personas. Vosotros asistiréis a la cena y luego os agradecería que os retirareis, no son personas muy amables y seréis los únicos jóvenes. ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señora – dijo Ginny

- Por favor, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Narcisa, llámame Narcisa, lo de señora me hace sentir muy mayor.

- ¿Quiénes vienen? – preguntó Draco – ayer no me distes nombres.

- Amigos de tu padre

- Entiendo… - llamaron a la puerta y apareció Kobe.

- Amos, han venido un hombre y una mujer, los mismo que le trajeron señor. – y se retir

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Narcisa a los chicos

- La profesora Trelawney, y el profesor Snape – contestó Ginny

- ¿Severus? – y Narcisa se dirigió al hall.

- Hola. Soy Narcisa Malfoy, bienvenidos a mi casa – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Trelawney.

- Hola encantada, soy la profesora Trelawney y él mi compañero el también profesor Snape.

- Narcisa – y bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Hola Severus.

- ¿Os conocíais?

- ¿Sabes?, para ser profesora de adivinación preguntas demasiado.

- Buenos días profesor... profesora – dijo Ginny al entrar al hall seguida de Draco.

- Hola. Veníamos a ver cómo estabais – dijo Trelawney – pero como está tu madre, no tiene mucho sentido que estemos más tiempo.

- Estamos muy bien – dijo Draco.

- Lo que yo decía… - Snape rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su compañera.

- Entonces no hacemos nada aquí… nos vamos – dijo Snape.

- ¿No les apetece quedarse un poco más? – Sibyll iba a hablar pero le cortó Snape.

- No… gracias. Volveremos en unos días. Adiós

- Siento irnos así… - y Snape empezaba a arrastrarla – Un placer – y le dio la mano a Narcisa – Adiós chicos – gritó antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Ginny se quedó muy extrañada ante el comportamiento de sus profesores. Trelawney parecía una persona hasta normal, saludaba y no se iba en las conversaciones con cosas místicas o sobre ojos internos. Snape… había sido más borde de lo normal, incluso bastante grosero para él, pero observó que cuando se iban Narcisa hizo un gesto y Snape asintió. Pero no pudo comentar nada, pues nada más irse los profesores Draco y Narcisa se retiraron.

Llegó la noche y por la tanto la cena. Narcisa les dijo que se vistieran bien, así que Ginny aprovechó y se puso su vestido, con el que gano la primera apuesta. Se arregló un poco y se dirigió al cuarto de Draco.

- ¿Se puede? – dijo tocando la puerta y abriéndola un poco.

- Sí, pasa – y entró. Draco debía de estar en el baño porque no lo veía. Salió al rato completamente preparado – Me pongo la gomina y bajamos – dijo sin fijarse en Ginny.

- Bien, pero podías dejarte el pelo de punta, no echártelo hacia atrás. – cuando se giró y vio a Ginny se quedó impresionado, estaba preciosa, con el pelo recogido dejando algunos mechones estratégicos sueltos y con ese vestido que le quedaba como un guante.

- Estas increíble – se acercó y la besó – Te haré caso y me pondré el pelo así como dices – tras unos minutos salieron.

Narcisa cuando los vio sonrió. Les dijo que ambos estaban muy bien y les dio ciertas instrucciones. Debían ser amables con los invitados pero no hablarles muchos, pues la mayoría eran bastante "antipáticos". También les recomendó que no estuvieran mucho tiempo juntos, pues muchas de los invitados que iban tenían hijos en Hogwarts, y por lo que sabía de la chica y le había contado Draco, era mejor seguir guardando las apariencias.

--FLASH BACK--

- Draco ven – dijo Narcisa al ver a Draco salir de la biblioteca - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Abajo, decorando como la pediste.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí claro.

- ¿La quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- Oh vamos, soy tu madre ¿acaso pensabas que no se cuando mi hijo está enamorado?

- Yo… yo – y se sonroj

- Mmm, parece que sí lo pensabas. ¿Es la misma persona que este verano te tenía tan ocupado?

- Sí, es desde entonces que somos amigos.

- ¿La quieres?

- … Sí, mamá… mucho – dijo con la cabeza agachada

- Me alegro – y le levantó el rostro – muchísimo. Sé que suena cruel, pero… me alegro de que tu padre no esté, imagino el escándalo que hubiese formado.

- ¿No estás disgustada?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Por que es Weasley, su mejor amiga es sangre-sucia, no tiene mucho dinero...

- Esas son chorradas que sólo le preocupan a tu padre, a decir verdad, siempre he estado en contar de todas esas cosas que te decía. Cielo… soy tu madre, quiero lo mejor para ti, si ella te hace feliz, nunca me opondría. Draco – dijo muy seria – nunca, y escucha bien lo que te digo, nunca permitas que alguien se meta en tu vida personal y en la felicidad, no permitas que decidan por ti, sé fuerte… no cometas mis mismos errores. – y se le escapó una lágrima.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí hijo, sólo he tenido mucha presión- dio un largo suspiro y sonrió – Venga, ves a ayudar a Ginny.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

_"Que aburrido es esto", _pensaba Ginny, no veía la hora en que Narcisa les hiciera la señal para poderse retirar. Por lo que podía ver tanto Draco como a su madre les pasaba lo mismo _"No lo entiendo… ¿por qué celebrar una fiesta si no te gustan los invitados?"_. La cena había sido muy seria, ninguna risa, ningún gesto que advirtiera que se estaban divirtiendo… nada. Draco y Narcisa presidían la mesa, y a Ginny le tocó colocarse en el centro. Narcisa era la que mejor guardaba las apariencias, de vez en cuando sonreía y no paraba de hablar. Ginny no hablaba, de vez en cuando alguien la miraba con desprecio y seguía comiendo o hacía algún comentario con el de al lado _"Prefiero las bromas de los gemelos o los gritos de Ron"._

Por fin llegó el momento. Narcisa se levantó y dirigió a los invitados al salón, dónde tenían música y una barra con bebidas. Les ordenó que se largaran con voz fría y los chicos subieron a sus dormitorios.

- Ven – dijo Draco tomando la mano de Ginny. Entraron en la biblioteca, que estaba justo encima del salón por lo que podían escuchar la música.

- No había entrado aquí nunca – dijo Ginny para romper el silencio.

- Siento que hayas tenido que soportar esta situación, no ha debido de ser muy cómodo.

- No ha sido tan malo – y sonrió.

- Sé que no es cierto, pero gracias por aguantar tan bien.

- ¿Por qué hacéis estas fiestas? Se notaba que no eran invitados de vuestro agrado.

- Es lo malo de ser un Malfoy, debes de guardar las apariencias. Esa gente son personas con poder, o con influencias, mi padre siempre ha querido tenerlos cerca. – Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, ambos se sentaron en unas butacas el uno en frente del otro.

- ¿Por qué se portó ayer Snape así? – preguntó pues tenía mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es así?

- Pues más borde de lo normal, mucho más borde de lo normal.

- Je, sí, me di cuenta. La verdad es que me extrañó a mi también, de todas formas, parecía muy irritado con Trelawney, quizás influyera.

- Pensé que era por tu madre…

- Que va… si son muy buenos amigos, aunque… ahora que lo dices estaban un pelín distantes. Y ¿desde cuándo te fijas en Snape?

- ¿Yo?... desde nunca, lo que pasa es que su aptitud me chocó, sólo eso.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? – dijo acercándose a ella y extendiéndole el brazo.

- Encantada.

Estuvieron bailando el resto de la noche los dos abrazados, no se dieron cuenta cuando acabó la música, ni escucharon el murmullo de la gente mientras se iba, simplemente estaban ellos… bailando el uno junto al otro. Narcisa, se fue a sus cuartos, y al no verlos los empezó a buscar, abrió la biblioteca y los encontró bailando, _"me encantaría estar con él ahora como están ellos, no pensé que me volvería a pasar esto" _sonrió y cerró lentamente la puerta.

- Creo que ya se han ido – dijo Ginny sin apartar su rostro del pecho de Draco

- Sí, eso parece – y continuaron bailando.

Al cabo de la hora rompieron esa unión y se fue cada uno a su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente Narcisa se despidió de ellos, y prometió a Draco escribirle con más continuidad.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó a Ginny, mientras comían.

- Pues, la verdad es… que necesito estudiar un poco, tengo que hacer muchas tareas, y sobre todo la de pociones. Snape retrasó el examen por culpa de la broma y he de estudiar.

- Puedo ayudarte

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, será un placer. Además, así hago yo mis tareas.

Draco resultó ser un magnífico profesor, en los días que llevaban, casi habían acabado todas las tareas y Ginny se sabía muy bien el temario del examen.

Para sorpresa de Draco, descubrió que Ginny era un genio en transformaciones y encantamientos, y le ayudó mucho en sus tareas, aún cuando él era un curso mayor.

- Por fin – gritó Ginny – Acabé, he logrado terminar todos los deberes, y encima me sobran dos días de vacaciones.

- Me alegro, ahora podremos hacer otras cosas, aparte de estudiar – y sonrió.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó melosa.

- Mmm… sería un momento idóneo para pagar viejas deudas.

- Jejeje – Ginny rió nerviosa – Esta bien, ven a mi cuarto dentro de 20 minutos – se levantó y se acercó a draco – echarás de menos que te deba algo – le susurró en ele oído y se lo mordió un poco. Dejando a un Malfoy flipando. A los 20 minutos fue a la habitación de Ginny y llamó a la puerta.

- Entra y siéntate por favor – Draco obedeció – Si no recuerdo mal… - e hizo una pausa, en la que aprovechó y se colocó delante del chico- … debería hacer todo delante tuya ¿no? – y afirmó – Bien… comencemos.

Ginny se fue quitando la ropa lentamente, para poder ver las expresiones que ponía Draco, este con cada prenda que se desprendía Ginny, tragaba saliva _"Dios, es más perfecta de lo que imaginaba"._ Ginny sonreía ante el nerviosismo del chico _"No olvidarás esto en tu vida" _pensó la chica. Cogió uno de los vestidos (el negro) y se lo fue poniendo, una vez puesto se quitó el sujetador y se acercó a Draco.

- ¿Ahora qué he de hacer? – dijo con voz de niña buena.

- Desfilar – logró articular Draco. Ginny volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a un lado de la habitación, y comenzó a desfilar moviendo las caderas de forma sexy _"muy sexy" _pensó Draco. Cuando llegó a la otra pared, volvió a colocarse delante de

- Draco.

- Bien… siguiente – Se giró y empezó a bajarse la cremallera de la espalda, aunque hiciera el desfile, le daba vergüenza quedarse totalmente desnuda. De repente sintió una mano que la paró.

- No… espera.

Draco la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él. Olía sus cabellos, esa vainilla que le encantaba, no pudo evitarlo y empezó a besarle el cuello. Ginny por su parte se dejaba hacer, aunque le había pillado por sorpresa en el fondo lo deseaba.

El chico no quitaba las manos de su cintura, pero ahora fue explorando su figura, mientras la besaba. Cogió la cremallera y terminó de bajarla y con cuidado le quitó el vestido. Ginny se sobresaltó y se ruborizó al sentir que Draco la giraba y se ponían cara a cara, y se volvían a besar. Empezó a quitarle la camisa, después siguió con los pantalones, dejándole con los boxers. Draco la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama y la observó. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la atenta mirada del chico, así que le levantó el rostro para que dejara de mirarla.

- Eres simplemente perfecta – susurró antes de besarla. Ginny le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le atrajo hacia sí.

Siguieron con el juego de besos y toqueteos, e hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, al final exhaustos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Era la primera vez de Ginny, pero Draco fue muy tierno, muy dulce, suave… incluso con la inexperiencia de ella ambos disfrutaron muchísimo de la situación.

Los siguientes días Ginny antes de irse a dormir le hacía el pase de modelo. Según Draco aún no había visto todos los vestidos, por lo que la deuda aún no estaba del todo pagada. Pero no podía resistirse mucho, su record… verla con un vestido y ponerse la mitad del segundo.

La vuelta a Hogwarts fue igual que la ida. Snape fue a recogerlos (por fin habían separado a los profesores), primero mandaron sus cosas y después se fueron los tres. Snape les hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre cómo les había ido, simplemente querían comprobar que el experimento había resultado. Al cabo de los minutos, les permitió irse al gran comedor.

- Ahora toca fingir de nuevo.

- Sí – contestó Draco con desgana.

- Sabes que tiene que ser así… ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

- No – fijo ofendida – claro que no, pero Ron es muy difícil. Te odia desde los once años, le has dado motivos para ellos… he de ir poco a poco.

- Si necesitas ayuda… sabes dónde encontrarme – Ginny sonrió – Bueno, hemos llegado, comencemos a odiarnos – ella asintió.

Draco abrió la puerta con fuerza, con cara de disgusto y se fue derecho a su mesa. Ginny entró momentos después con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué has llegado ahora? – dijo enfadado Ron

- Porque acabo de llegar

- Por eso, todos llegamos ayer – Ginny se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Si Ginny, todos regresamos ayer menos vosotros dos – dijo Hermione un poco divertida.

- Pero si Snape ha venido a recogernos hoy ¿Qué día es?

- Domingo 3, respondió Harry

- Es verdad, teníamos que haber regresado ayer… no me di cuenta.

- ¿¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MALFOY?? – gritó Ron haciendo que todo el comedor, incluidos profesores se le quedaran mirando - ¿Qué has hecho para que se te olvide regresar?.

* * *

**Holas**

**Espero que os guste y que me dejeís reviews.... que me hacen ilusión, además así sé si voy bien y os gusta la historia.**

**Un saludo. Ciao.**


	8. Cap VIII

- ¿¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MALFOY?? – gritó Ron haciendo que todo el comedor, incluidos profesores se le quedaran mirando - ¿Qué has hecho para que se te olvide regresar?

- Ron, no grites por favor – dijo Ginny avergonzada por todas las miradas.

- No estoy gritando – dijo chillando - ¿Qué has hecho? – repitió un pelín más bajo al notar que sí gritaba.

- No pienso tener esta conversación contigo, y mucho menos si me gritas – contestó la chica en un tono muy frío y sin elevar la voz – Soy mayorcita y puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que si me disculpan – y se levantó de su asiento – me voy – y se fue a su sala común.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ginny? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una cabeza que se asomaba por la puerta del dormitorio de las alumnas de sexto.

- Claro Hermione – pasó mientras Ginny se incorporaba de la cama y ambas se sentaban.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No… ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

- Ni idea cielo, sé que no es justo…

- No… no lo es. Hermione, estos días han sido estupendos, estaba feliz y Ron en dos minutos… lo ha estropeado todo.

- Ginny… Ron ha metido la pata, y te ha amargado el día… pero no ha estropeado tus vacaciones.

- Es cierto… lo malo – y calló.

- ¿Qué?

- … estaba decidida a hablar con él, a contarle lo nuestro, pero no me atrevo – Hermione comenzó a reírse - ¡Hey! No te rías – dijo disgustada.

- Lo… lo si… siento, pero… acabo de imaginar… la cara que pondría tu hermano – dijo entre risas. Ginny que la miraba furiosa, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿ves? Tú también te la estás imaginando.

- Seguro que se quedaría en shock

- Conociéndole, tardaría muuuuuucho en reaccionar – y ambas se echaron a reír.

- Pobre Ron – dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

- Es un gran chico, pero un poco bruto – concluyó Hermione.

- ¿Poco? – y volvieron a reírse.

- ¡Hey!, no te metas con mi novio, mira que somos malas – y poco a poco se tranquilizaron.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- … bien… la verdad es… que Dany y yo no teníamos mucho en común, por suerte a Ron le pasaba lo mismo y una de las veces que le mandé una carta le propuse quedar los cuatro. Dany y Sandra se hicieron muy amigos, por lo que nos veíamos a diario.

- Le quieres mucho – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, incluso con TODOS sus defectos le quiero muchísimo.

- Me alegro… cuñadita – Hermione se sonrojó – No te pongas así, a mi me gusta que seas mi cuñada.

- Y a mí… - tras dudar un poco – Ginny… ¿por qué habéis venido hoy?

- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera Snape nos ha dicho algo, simplemente ha llegado a la casa y nos ha traído – entonces a Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny ante la cara de su amiga.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Draco para que se te olvidara? – ahora era Ginny la que estaba como un tomate.

Tras dudar un poco le explicó todo, desde la apuesta hecha en el verano hasta el regreso a Hogwarts. Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se enfadó un poco por que se lo ocultara, pero después de unos segundos de enfado le pidió que le detallara todo, t-o-d-o.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo haciéndose la ofendida – Eres muy cotilla.

- Lo sé, pero…. ¿a qué me lo vas a contar? – y Ginny rió.

- De acuerdo, pero esto no saldrá nunca de aquí.

- Lo juro – dijo muy solemne. Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la ventana y ambas chicas giraron viendo una lechuza negra con manchas grises.

- ¿Medusa?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco estaba bastante confundido. No lo entendía, pase que tanto a Ginny como a él se les olvidara regresar… pero no a Severus.

Se libró de sus compañeros, que tras el escándalo de Weasley y la marcha de Ginny, no le habían dejado de preguntar. Sobre todo Zabini y Parkinson.

Se dirigía a las mazmorras, necesitaba hablar con Snape, así que fue derecho a su despacho.

- Pasa draco, te estaba esperando – dijo Snape al oír llamar a su puerta. El chico entró y cerró la puerta.

- Severus… - intentó decir Draco, pero estaba muy nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su profesor.

- Lo siento Draco, pero es muy graciosa tu forma de actuar. ¿vienes a que te explique por qué habéis regresado hoy y no ayer? – Draco asintió – Ayer fui a recogeros – se levantó y comenzó a ordenar unas pociones – como estaba previsto. Al llegar no había nadie, y no veía vuestras cosas, así que busqué a Kobe. Él me indicó de que los "señoritos" – e imitó la voz del elfo – seguían durmiendo. – Draco empezó a abrir los ojos ante las palabras de Snape, mientras este seguí de espaldas al chico ordenado – Como imaginaras no me hizo mucha gracia saber que seguíais durmiendo, por lo que subí a tu cuarto a regañarte, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar al cuarto, ambos en la misma cama, desnudos y plácidamente dormidos – y se volvió a mirar a Draco.

- Yo… yo…

- Como te vi muy a gusto con ella, decidí regresar, no sin antes hablar con Kobe. Le ordené que no dijera nada de mi visita y que os recordara vuestro regreso a la escuela al día siguiente.

- ¿Estas enfadado? – soltó Draco en un suspiro. Snape volvió a reírse.

- Tu madre dijo que me preguntarías eso.

- ¿Has visto a mi madre?

- Sí, cuando regresé al colegio estaba con Dumbledore. Me preguntó por qué no habíais regresado y… bueno… no les conté nada de que os pille en la cama, pero por la cara de Albus y la sonrisa de tu madre creo que se lo imaginaron.

- ¿El director también?

- Draco… después de tantos años en esta escuela creo que deberías haber aprendido de que a Albus no se le escapa ninguna.

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.- y recordó la charla de la enfermería - No sé que decirte Severus.

- No debes decir nada, por la forma en que la abrazabas y por cómo estás, las palabras sobran. Sé que la quieres, pero no está demás que te diga que la cuides y que no juegues con ella.

- Yo no voy a jugar con ella – dijo enfadado.

- Eso espero, estos días he llegado a tenerla cierto…. ¿aprecio? – dijo más para sí que para Draco – No es una tonta como tus otros hermanos, es una gran bruja, sin contar con 6 hermanos.

- No es ningún ligue – decía cada vez más enfadado _"¿acaso piensa que estoy jugando con ella?" _pensaba Draco – llevo con ella siete meses y sé muy bien que no es como nadie, ella es muy especial – Snape sonrió, había conseguido que el chico se le abriera sin problemas y le confesara sus sentimientos, pero volvió a su semblante frío muy deprisa.

- También os pediría mucho cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado?

- Sí, al menos que hagáis pública vuestra relación, debéis tener cuidado de que no os vean. Las cosas que se "ocultan" pueden mal interpretarse. Tú mejor que nadie debería imaginar cómo reaccionaría el trío maravilla, sobre todo el sector masculino – Draco se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a salir - ¡Ah Draco!, se me olvidaba, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros tantos para Slytherin. Y durante dos meses tanto usted como la señorita Weasley están castigados – abandonó su actitud de amigo, a la de profesor enfadado.

- ¿Por qué? – _"no puede castigarnos por pillarnos en la cama, ¿o sí?" _

- No creo que deba darle ninguna explicación, pero digamos que me alegro mucho de que tanto usted como su amiga hablen en sueños…. Y de gracias de que se me pasara el enfado hace tiempo y de que no se lo diga a Trelawney.

- Sí, señor…

Draco salió del despacho se Snape más confundido que cuando entró… sin contar que estaba castigado. Por un descuido les habían descubierto, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que lo supiera, de esa manera tendría alguien con quién hablar, al que preguntar. No se fiaba de ninguno de sus compañeros, por alguna razón estaban en Slytherin, pero si confiaba en su profesor, su amigo, su mejor… padre.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a su cuarto sin darse cuenta, se tumbó en la cama y respiró hondo _"debo hablar con ella" _y se sentó delante del escritorio.

**_ Ginny_**

****

**_ He hablado con Severus, me ha explicado unas cuántas cosas, entre ellas que sabe que fuimos nosotros quién le gastamos la broma._**

**_ Me gustaría hablar contigo para explicártelo todo. Quedemos en nuestra sala a la hora del almuerzo._**

****

**_ Con cariño, te quiere..._**

****

**_ Draco._**

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Hermione, al ver que Ginny terminaba la carta

- Snape sabe que los de la bromas fuimos nosotros- dijo pálida.

- ¡Ah! – se le escapó a la castaña - ¿Cómo?

- Ni idea, Draco dice que antes de comer me lo contará… Le voy a contestar. Medusa, espera que te doy la respuesta para tu amo – Medusa aleteó de forma afirmativa y voló hasta el hombro de Ginny para acariciarla con la cabeza. Cuando terminó la carta se la puso a Medusa y la lechuza salió del cuarto. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo con Hermione – Le he dicho que de acuerdo y que quería saber cómo nos descubrió.

- Ginny… he estado pensando.

- Dime

- Creo que sé cómo tantear el terreno con tu hermano… lo mejor es que se entero por ti, por su propia hermana. Si os pilla se sentirá muy ofendido por que no has confiado en él.

- Tienes razón, pero no le puedo decir que llevo saliendo con Draco siete meses… sería peor.

- Sí… es cierto. Aprovéchate de las vacaciones, dile que os habéis hecho amigos.

- No es mala idea… si se acostumbra a verme como su amiga, puede que acepte la idea de que somos novios.

- Pero ten tacto al explicárselo – Ginny la miró furiosa – Ahora… cuéntame tus vacaciones – y la pelirroja resopló vencida.

Se quedaron el resto de la tarde hablando y se durmieron, en el curso de Ginny había pocas chicas así que quedaban muchas camas libres.

- Hola chicos – dijeron las chicas al bajar a la sala común para desayunar.

- Hola – respondió Harry. Ron sólo las miró.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

- Nada… ¿bajamos a desayunar? – y se pudo de pie.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Ginny tímidamente - ¿podemos hablar? – al ver la cara de su hermano añadió – por favor, no te robaré mucho tiempo – Ron asintió y se volvió a sentar. Harry y Hermione salieron, dejando a los hermanos solos. Pasaron unos minutos y seguían en silencio.

- ¿Me vas a decir de qué querías hablar?¿o vamos a estar así mucho tiempo? – dijo molesto por tanto silencio.

- Ron… eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho… pero no soporto que me trates como a una tonta o a una cría de tres años.

- Pero eres mi hermana – protestó.

- Exacto, tú hermana. Y como tal, soy una persona normal.

- Sabes que me preocupo por ti

- Lo sé cielo, lo sé, y me gusta que lo hagas… pero hasta cierto punto ¿te pareció normal lo de ayer?

- Sí – contestó enfadado -… la verdad…no – se rindió ante la mirada de su hermana.

- ¿Lo ves? Te pusiste histérico.

- Ginny… entiéndeme, te fuiste con Malfoy.

- Y con él regresé. Si hubieses preguntado te habría contado que me trató muy bien, fue educado, amable e incluso me ayudó con mis tareas

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?

- Ron… - y expulsó aire – Draco es una buena persona.

- ¿Draco? – gritó - ¿pero qué dices?

- ¡¡Ron!! – chilló Ginny – he estado con él todas las navidades, ¿no pretenderías que siguiéramos llamando por nuestros apellidos? – Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón – Mira… he querido hablar contigo para aclararte ciertas cosas. La primera, y supongo que es la que te preocupa, no sé por qué regresamos más tarde que los demás. Segundo, no he hecho nada con Draco de lo que me tenga que arrepentir – _"créeme hermano, no me arrepiento de nada"_ pensó Ginny sonrojándose un poco – Y tercero, quiero que sepas que nos hemos caído bien, y me gustaría, si él quiere, seguir siendo su amiga, pero no quiero tener problemas contigo. No quiero renunciar a ninguno de los dos- Ron calló y durante un largo tiempo estuvo inmóvil. A los 10 minutos se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, cuando pasó por el lado de su hermana se detuvo.

- Está bien, confió en ti, pero no en él. Como note que te molesta o algo similar, me lo cargo – Ginny saltó de su asiento y lo abrazó, dándole besos en la mejilla- Vale, ya está – e intentó quitarse a su hermana de encima – vamos a desayunar – y Ginny le volvió a dar un beso sonrojando un poco más a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Hermione les miró con preocupación, pero en el momento que Ginny les guió el ojo sus dudas se esfumaron _"Me alegro por vosotros, sabía que Ron no me defraudaría" _pensó la castaña.

Llegó el mediodía y Ginny estaba bastante nerviosa. Acababa de tener clase doble de pociones y lo pasó muy mal. No paraba de preguntarse cómo lo había descubierto, y cuál sería el castigo que tendrían.

Al final llegó al aula dónde quedó con Draco, cómo no lo vio se sentó en una silla con vista a la ventana. Habían pasado algunos minutos, cuando notó que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba el cuello.

- Llegas tarde – dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de los besos de su acompañante.

- Lo sé… lo siento – Draco seguía con su tarea.

- No importa, me gusta como te estás redimiendo – Draco se rió y se sentó delante de la chica – Bueno, creo que debes contarme muchas cosas.

- Sí, lo primero… como te dije ayer, Severus nos ha pillado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás, esa parte va ligada a ¿por qué regresamos más tarde que los demás?

- Draco, venga… habla ya.

- Está bien – y Draco le contó todo lo que habló con Snape. Ginny que en ese momento estaba de pie se puso a andar.

- Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza- repetía sin parar, mientras se movía de un lado a otro con una mano en la frente – que vergüenza…

- Ginny, cariño… no te preocupes, Severus es muy discreto…

- Si eso no lo dudo, pero…¿Cómo lo voy a mirar a la cara en clase, después de lo que me has dicho?

- Ginebra – dijo en reproche – tranquilízate. Hoy has tenido clases con él ¿no?

- S

- ¿Y ha pasado algo?

- No, si no contamos con que estaba tan nerviosa por lo que me ponías en tu nota, que por poco me quedo sin caldera. – Draco disimuló una sonrisa.

- ¿ÉL se ha portado diferente contigo?

- No

- ¿Ves?... despreocúpate – y la abrazó para tranquilizarla – Esta tarde debemos ir a su despacho allí nos dirá el castigo.

- De acuerdo – y le devolvió el abrazo. – Draco… he hablado con Ron de lo nuestro.

- ¿Qué has hablado con él?

- Le he comentado ciertas cosas, que tenía que haber aclarado con él hace tiempo. También que estas navidades contigo han estado muy bien – Draco sonrió y Ginny se sonrojó – y le he dicho que si a ti no te importa me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga.

- ¿Y él que ha dicho?

- Pues que cómo hagas algo raro conmigo te mataría, que no te atrevas a hacerme daño.

- Me alegro, supongo que así evitaremos escenas como la de ayer, pero… hay un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Que a mí me molesta.

- No te entiendo – dijo confundida y preocupada.

- Le has dicho a tu hermano que querías seguir siendo mi amiga si a mi no me molestaba, ¿cierto?

- Sí – y su preocupación aumentó.

- Pues, la verdad, si me molesta, prefiero que sigas siendo mi novia, aunque sea para nosotros, para Granger, Snape y Dumbledore – antes sus últimas palabras Ginny se relajó y dio un suspiro.

- Me has asustado.

- Lo sé – sonrió maliciosamente y se besaron.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_No es muy bueno, no es largo, pero es necesario. Es un capítulo de transición._**

**_Agradezco muchos los reviews. He de deciros que me voy de vacaciones, por eso quería dejar subido este capítulo. A mi regreso subiré el siguiente, el cuál tengo hecho._**

**_Espero que aunque no sea una maravilla me dejéis un reviews, así me daréis ánimos. Un beso._**


	9. Cap IX

Ginny lo pasó fatal, el saber que Snape los había pillado en una situación tan embarazosa, la ponía muy nerviosa, pero con el paso de los días todo volvió a la normalidad.

Snape los castigó como sus ayudantes. Limpiaban las mazmorras, ordenaban las pociones, recogían los productos y los catalogaban, incluso le ayudaban a realizar algunas de las pociones. Aunque tenían todas las tardes ocupadas en el fondo no fue un mal castigo. Podían estar juntos, su nivel en pociones subió considerablemente, sin contra que algunas tardes se libraban del castigo, gracias a las visitas de la profesora Trelawney. El único problema era Ron, Ginny le explicó que estaba castigada aunque evitó decirle los motivos, al final y con la ayuda de Hermione se "medio" acostumbró a que estuvieran juntos todas las tardes.

Estaban acabando el mes de Marzo y por lo tanto el castigo de Snape. Todos los alumnos de séptimo empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, debían examinarse de sus EXTASIS en tres meses, pero lo peor era que los profesores duplicaban e incluso triplicaban las tareas.

Hermione vivía prácticamente en la biblioteca. Llevaba todo al día, pero siempre tenía alguna "excusa" para ir a la biblioteca y hundirse en cientos de libros. Aunque esta vez no estaba sola. Harry y Ron la acompañaban casi todo el día. Al principio, ambos chicos eran un desastre, se les acumulaba el trabajo, el estudio y el Quidditch. No daban pie con bola, pero una tarde Ron y Hermione, dieron con un "método de estudio".

-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, exceptuando a dos personas que estaban sentadas en una mesa llena de libros.

- Ron… Harry y tú deberíais estudiar.

- ¿Y qué crees que intento hacer?

- Mmmm… ¿un huracán? Llevas media hora pasando páginas sin parar, con una fuerza que has tirado mis apuntes en un par de ocasiones, y ni te has dado cuenta.

- … - resopló- lo siento… pero esto no me entra y tengo tal lío de pergaminos… que no sé cuáles son las tareas y cuáles los apuntes, incluso tengo asignaturas mezcladas – dijo desesperado, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

- A ver… - y quitó todas sus cosas de la mesa, dejándola casi vacía – Te voy a ayudar a ordenar todo esto y después – e hizo una pausa mirando los pergaminos de Ron- después, buscamos un método de estudio para ti, a ver si de esta forma te ordenas mejor.

- De acuerdo, pero primero me ayudas con las tareas ¿sí? – Hermione sonrió ante la cara de su novio y no pudo decirle que no. Tras 20 minutos ordenando pergaminos, comenzaron a hacer las tareas.

- No entiendo cómo has podido pasar los cursos, tus apuntes son un caos.

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te pedimos todo siempre?

- No le veo la gracia – le regañó, ante lo que Ron se le quitó la sonrisa – Veamos… mira ¿por qué no empezamos por istría de la magia? Como tus apuntes son…. Como con eso no puedes estudiar, te prestaré los mío- Ron sonrió- sólo los apuntes, la tarea la harás tú – Ron dejó de sonreír.

- Me parece justo – dijo para quedar bien.

- Tómalos,… empieza los ejercicios, que yo te corrijo – Ron empezó a leer los apuntes y a contestar la tarea- No Ron… léelo otra vez, aquí dice gnomos no trolls.

- ¡Huy! – y se sonrojó un poco- jejeje, perdona – Siguió con la tarea al cabo de unos 25 minutos terminó.

- Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien- decía Hermione mas contenta que el chico, de la emoción le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando colorado a Ron. Aunque salían juntos, y llevaban mucho tiempos como novios, no podían evitar sonrojarse ante las muestras repentinas de cariño por parte del otro – Ahora… defensa contra las artes oscuras – Hermione supervisaba a Ron, cuando el chico se equivocaba, ella le llamaba la atención y le indicaba el error, así a la media hora acabaron la tarea- Jejeje, si cuando quieres eres bastante bueno con esto – esta vez en un lugar de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dio un piquito.

- Y… y ¿ahora? ¿cuál? – preguntó Ron algo emocionado - ¿transformaciones?

- De acuerdo – Otra vez se repitió la misma operación. Ella miraba, él trabajaba, él terminaba, ella le besaba, así con todas las asignaturas.

- Terminé pociones y por fin acabé todo – dijo un feliz Ron.

- ¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil? – sonrió y se dirigió a una butaca a descansar.

- ¡Hey!- protestó Ron - ¿y mi recompensa?

- ¿De qué hablas? – y se desplomó en la butaca.

- De mi beso por hacerlo bien – se levantó y se dirigió hacia su novia – Es un muy buen método de estudio, yo hago las tareas y estudio toso y después recibo mi recompensa.

- Se supone que la recompensa está reflejada en tus notas, con las cuáles podrás acceder a la carrera que tú quieras, así de mayor lograr tus sueños (nota: esta es una milonga que me contaron a mi cuando hice la selectividad, se supone que es así, pero siendo sinceros… nadie lo hace así)- dijo juguetona- además ¿y si no quiero dártelo?

- Ohhh… ya no puedes negarte, lo has empezado tú, no puedes echar hacia a tras, ¿y bien? ¿me darás mi recompensa? – dijo susurrando encima se sus labios. Hermione no pudo resistirse más y le besó con todas sus ganas.

- Eres un tramposo – pudo decir mientras se separaron – pero he de decirte que me encanta el método… eso sí, que Harry se busque otro – Ron comenzó a reírse.

- No te preocupes por él, ya se buscará uno – y besó a su chica.

-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK -.-.-.-

Desde entonces Harry y Ron llevaban todo al día. Cómo ambos hacían las tareas y estudiaban juntos, Harry no se dio casi ni cuenta de sus avances. Después Hermione supervisaba el trabajo hecho por los chicos. Harry desaparecía y cuando Hermione y Ron se quedaban solos, aplicaban el método de estudio.

- Hola Ginny. – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Ah?... Ah, hola Harry ¿qué tal?

- Bien… ¿y tú? ¿por qué no has ido a Hogsmeade?

- Más o menos, estoy estudiando, la semana que viene tengo examen de historia de la magia y es demasiado. Con eso creo que contesto a tus dos preguntas.

- Jejejeje, lo has hecho. Te entiendo, en lo de los estudios, yo me paso el día estudiando para los EXTASIS, vivo en la biblioteca.

- Ya os he visto a los tres.

- Sí, al final Hermione ha hecho efecto en nosotros. ¿Qué tal con Malfoy? La verdad es que se me hace muy raro no veros discutiendo ¿qué paso en Navidad?

- Nada especial, simplemente aprendimos a tolerarnos y al final resultó ser un chico "normal".

- Pues muy normal no debe ser si sale con Parkinson. Se tiró todas las vacaciones hablando se su "Draquito", incluso me contó que se van a casar en uno o dos años, no veas cómo está con la boda…

- Pues a mi él no me comentó nada. Si me disculpas… he olvidado un libro en la sala común. Nos vemos luego- se levantó recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Harry con una extraña cara, pero no se dio cuenta, sólo pensaba en Draco.

- Tienes razón… nos ocultan algo- dijo Harry.

- Te lo dije - dijo una voz de mujer detrás de él – ahora hay que saber el qué – Harry asintió.

Ginny iba ofuscada por los pasillos, las palabras de Harry aún resonaban en los oído "_me lo habría dicho, o él o Narcisa, ¿no?". _Quería hablar con él antes de ir al castigo con Severus, pero no le daba tiempo así que se dirigió a la mazmorra.

- Buenas tardes profesor.

- Buenas tardes Weasley. Llega antes de tiempo.

- Ya – fue lo único que logró decir, con la mirada baja, comenzó a ordenar pociones.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Snape ante la aptitud de Ginny.

- ¿Ah?... sí…sí… ¿Profesor?--- ¿Draco está prometido con Parkinson?

- Sí, pero de eso hace mucho. Sus padres lo acordaron cuando tenían dos años, pero su compromiso lleva roto años, aunque oficialmente sigue en pie.

- No lo entiendo.

- Verás, Draco no aguanta a Pansy ni en pintura – dijo muy divertido- creí que lo sabías – Ginny asintió sin mucha gana- Mira Ginebra… Draco tiene mucho poder, empresarialmente hablando, muchos de los negocios de Lucius los puso a nombre de Draco para que no se los quitaran y posnegocios y/o acciones de Narcisa fueron directamente traspasados a Draco hace mucho tiempo. Cuando conoció a Pansy y su compromiso, intentó llevarlo acabo por su padres, tras… digamos acabar su tercer curso acabó bastante cansado, hastiado o como quieras decirlo, de Pansy. Por lo que le dijo que quería romper el compromiso. Como imaginas… Lucius no quería, pero tras una charla, debió cambiar de opinión. Draco no es tonto y supo manejar sus cartas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- No quería preocuparte – dijo Draco- además, hace cuatro años de eso, por lo que es algo sin importancia...

- Como se encuentran los dos aquí, por favor, comiencen su castigo – dijo Snape volviendo a su tono frío y distante.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar. Severus y Draco hacían como siempre, pero Ginny estaba en su mundo y no atendía mucho a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Ginny… nos vamos.

- ¿Eh?

- Aggg…- resopló Draco- céntrate un poco… nos vamos.

- Pero si falta una hora.

- Tiene razón- dijo Snape mirando a Draco- pero no se preocupes, les he dado permiso- tras unos minutos de duda, Ginny recogió y ambos se fueron. Como Ginny seguía pensativa mientras seguía a Draco, este decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, aprovechando que todo el mundo había ido al pueblo.

- Yo no puedo estar aqu

- Veo que al fin despertaste. Y claro que puedes estar aquí, lo que pasa es que está mal visto. Quiero estar contigo y aquí nadie nos molestará.

- Esta bien- y siguió al chico hasta su cuarto - ¡Guau! Esta habitación es preciosa.

- Gracias. Ahora… ¿por qué estás enfadada?

- No estoy enfadada… - ambos se miraron unos segundos- quizás si lo esté… pero muy poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé- dijo fastidiada- no lo sé- repitió más tranquila – quizás por que durante más de media hora pensaba que te había perdido, por que estabas prometido sin tu consentimiento o porque la asquerosa de Pansy siga diciendo que os vais a casar… - esto último lo dijo muy enfadada.

- Ginny… ven – y palmoteó un par de veces la cama al lado suyo – Ginny – y la besó en la frente – eres una persona asombrosa y te quiero mucho – ante esto la chica se ruborizó – jajaja, ahora te quiero un poco más. No quería preocuparte con problemas pasados, hace tiempo que lo solucioné, lo que sigo sin conseguir es que Pansy no pare de decir que nos vamos a casar, normalmente sólo lo dice para espantar a las demás chicas, es decir, "la competencia".

- ¿Soy la competencia?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí – y se lanzó sobre Draco a abrazarlo, tumbándose en la cama.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, no me ha gustado oír eso y la explicación de Severus me ha preocupado un poco.

- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

- Porque, yo no soy lo que se supone que debería ser tu novia.

- Eso es cierto, eres un millón de veces mejor. Nunca lo dudes. Ginny, se supone que Pansy es lo que me merezco, y no vale la pena, parece una serpiente, arrastrándose detrás mía todo el día. Yo no quiero eso…

- Te has quedado con la leona

- Y me gusta, me gusta tu carácter, cómo me regañas, cómo te sonrojas, nuestras charlas hasta las tantas de la mañana, verte dormir a mi lado y despertar contigo. No dudes de nosotros y mucho menos de ti.

- No puede evitarlo, eres un chico muy guapo, casi todo Hogwarts suspira por ti, podrías tener a cualquiera.

- Y tú también, ¿o no te has fijado en cómo los chicos se dan la vuelta para mirarte?, ¿ya estén solos o acompañados? – volvió a sonrojarse- y cuando te sonrojas te devoran con los ojos y ya ni te cuento cuando te tiembla el labio y te lo mordisqueas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿así? – e hizo lo que Draco dijo, el chico asintió embobado pero reaccionó.

- Por suerte… - y la acercó hacia él- soy el único que tiene derecho a curar ese tembleque y el único que disfruta de tu sabor – Ginny se acercó más a Draco y susurró en su boca.

- ¿Y cuál es mi sabor?

- Vainilla – y la besó con pasión, la cuál se fue desatando poco a poco y dándose rienda suelta bajo las sábanas de la cama.

- No ha ido a cenar y no ha pasado por la sala común – dijo Harry

- Yo tampoco le he visto en todo el día, incluso le esperé a la salida del castigo, pero hoy debieron terminar pronto.

- Eso es otra cosa… sigo sin saber qué hicieron para estar dos meses castigados. Ginny no dice nada.

- Draco tampoco suelta prenda… mira Potter, esos dos se traen algo, no quiero imaginar lo que es, pero debe acabar ya.

- Parkinson…. Te dije que sí. Yo tampoco quiero verlos juntos, de ninguna de las maneras posibles.

- ¿Te gusta la Weasley?

- No – dijo rotundo – para mí es mi hermana pequeña, por lo tanto, he de velar por su seguridad.

- Pues vigílala más de cerca, y más vale que controles sus manos… él es mío – Harry comenzó a reírse - ¿de qué te ríes imbécil?

- De ti, desde que te conozco has babeado por Malfoy y él nunca te ha demostrado algún cariño, sino al contrario, ha dejado muy patente el asco que…

- ¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes lo que siento o lo que él siente, ni siquiera sabes lo que tú sientes ¿Te crees que me he creído lo de tu "hermanita"? – e hizo el gesto de las comillas – Ni tú te lo crees, se nota que estás celoso, de que se te revuelve el estómago y te hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en que la Weasley le sonría a él y no a ti, que le mire o que le hablo, porque fuiste un tonto, un imbécil, un ciego, un estúpido que no te diste cuenta de tu oportunidad – Harry estaba furioso, se acercó a Pansy y le cogió de las muñecas.

- Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que hablas, así que por tu bien estate calladita – la soltó y se fue a su sala común.

- ¡Potter! – dijo Pansy

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – preguntó Harry, mientras Ron le metía prisa para ir a jugar Quidditch.

- El profesor Snape me ha pedido que te lleve ante él, quiere hablar contigo – Tras mirar a la chica durante unos segundos accedió.

- Pero si es domingo – protestó Ron

- Ron, adelántate tú, cuando termine con Snape me reúno contigo.

- Esta bien, y compórtate – Ron se fue y Pansy guió a Harry hacia las mazmorras.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Harry, cuando ya no había nadie a su alrededor. La chica sonrió y se metió en un aula vacía.

- Eres muy astuto ¿cómo sabías que era yo quién te quería hablar? – dijo con voz melosa mientras se acercaba al chico

- Hoy no funcionarán tus trucos – dijo quitando la mano de Pansy de su rostro.

- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Se nos fue un poco la mano a los dos, y por ello quería pedirte perdón. Harry hicimos un trato, y una parte la cumplimos bastante bien, y a menudo, ahora falta la otra.

- Esta bien… acepto tus disculpas… y… yo también te pido perdón. Sobre lo del trato, he estado pensando, mañana los dos tienen guardia, no debería decirte esto pero… tengo una capa de invisibilidad, con ella podemos ocultarnos y seguirlos, así sabremos que es lo que sucede entre ellos.

- Genial, pues nos vemos mañana.- y se dio la vuelta

- Espera – dijo sujetándola del brazo antes de que cogiera el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que has de recompensar, o mejor dicho, de equilibrar las dos partes del trato.

- Creí que dijiste que no iban a funcionar mis trucos – y se volvió a acercar al chico sensualmente, cuando llegó a su altura lo besó de forma brusca e hicieron el amor de forma salvaje.

* * *

**Hola. Ya he vuelto de las vacaciones, con las pilas renovadas. **

**Os he puesto este capítulo, aunque tardaré un pelín en actualizar, tengo un montón de ideas y no sé cómo ponerlas, además, espero terminar en el fic en dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Espero reviews vuestro, no espero muchos, pero por lo menos uno sí.**

**Por cierto, ahora Ginny es Ginevra, aunque al principio ponga Virginia, tueve a una persona que me lo silicitó y no me pudo negar. En el fondo da lo mismo, pero en fin.**

**Un beso a todos/as.**


	10. Cap X

- Hola Harry – le dijeron mientras hacía los deberes en la biblioteca.

- Hola Ginny

- Siento haberte dejado ayer, pero….

- No te preocupes, no debes explicarme nada- y el chico sonrió a lo que Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa

- Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado?

- No, claro que no

- Me alegro- la pelirroja se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla le guiñó un ojo y se fue - ¡Adiós!

Harry sonreía atontado tras el comportamiento de Ginny, hasta que notó cómo le pegaban con algo en el hombro. Cuando iba a protestar vio a Pansy pasar a su lado sin mirarle a la cara, colocándose la mochila bien. El chico se sintió incómodo y culpable, a lo que sólo supo reaccionar susurrando el nombre de Pansy.

Pasaron los días, y con ellos el fin Abril. Draco y Ginny seguían yendo a las clases de Snape por las tardes, aunque el castigo terminó hace tiempo, lo cuál Ron, no lograba entender.

- Estar tanto tiempo en las mazmorras te afectó, es la única explicación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?. Ya terminaste el castigo y sigues yendo por las tardes… ¿te parece normal?

- No le veo lo extraño. Desde que voy por las tardes con Draco y Snape mis notas han subido en pociones, incluso mamá me ha felicitado y me ha dicho que siga así… así que sigo.

- Primero Malfoy y ahora Snape… me han cambiado a mi hermana – dijo rendido dejándose caer en un sofá.

- Pues a mi no me parece mal – dijo Hermione – si ir por las tardes a las mazmorras la ayuda con las notas, que siga haciéndolo – Ron resopló mientras murmuraba incoherencias sobre su hermana y su novia – Nunca te lo he preguntado pero ¿qué hacéis?.

- Al principio tuvimos que catalogar un montón de productos sangre, ojos, hojas, savias, etc. y créeme si te digo que nunca había visto tantas cosas, tardamos tres días en catalogar todo. Después ordenamos todas las pociones y mezclas que tenía Snape, y eran bastantes. Cuando terminamos, tardamos una semana, empezamos a preparar los productos y realizábamos algunas mezclas, las cuales utilizaba después Snape en sus pociones, muchas de ellas se las tuvimos que llevar a la enfermera, y otras a Dumbledore. Poco a poco fuimos haciendo mezclas más complicadas, pasando a realizar pociones muy sencillas… y ahora realizamos pociones más complejas, incluso he hecho dos pociones multijugos – Hermione y Ron se miraron con complicidad- así que te gano por una – dijo guiñando un ojo a Hermione, la aludida miró orgullosa a su amiga, mientras Ron las miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó Hermione.

- Claro, es mi amiga. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

- Así es – corroboró Ginny – nos contamos todo.

- Eso no me ha gustado cómo ha sonado – y se sonrojó, las chicas se pusieron a reír – Bueno ya… ¿sabéis que le pasa a Harry? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Eso quería preguntaros, está muy raro, está cómo ausente, distraído… -dijo Hermione.

- Sí, yo también lo he notado

- Lleva así casi un mes, y cada día empeora – dijo Ron en tono preocupado.

- No sé, con esto de los EXTASIS, no lo veo muy a menudo, y hace mucho que no habo con él.

- Yo tampoco, le he visto. Las únicas veces que coincidimos son en las comidas.

- Pues… no sé, creo que le sucede algo, parece estar preocupado por algo o por alguien… está muy distraído y ausente y cuando tiene la mínima oportunidad desaparece de mi lado – contó Ron.

- Lo mejor será que habléis con él- comentó Ginny – ambos sois sus amigos y lo más probable es que entre lo dos averigüéis que le sucede.

- Quizás tengas razón.- entonces Hermione meditó por unos momentos – ¡Vamos Ron!

- ¿A dónde?

- A buscar a Harry

- ¿Ahora?

- Cuanto antes mejor – cogió a su novio de la mano y lo arrastró a la salida de la sala común- ¿te veo luego?- preguntó a Ginny

- Me voy ahora a las mazmorras, quedamos mejor después de cenar.

- Muy bien, hasta luego carió – y desapareció tras el cuadro.

Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la clase de Snape. Cuando giró una esquina escuchó una discusión o al menos eso parecía. Una voz femenina regañaba a alguien, iba a seguir andando cuando una segunda voz, esta vez masculina, habló… era Harry. La curiosidad le pudo y se escondió para averiguar con quién y por qué discutía.

- Pansy tranquilízate. El fin era ese ¿no? – Ginny oyó como Pansy resopló.

- Mira… tú has sido el que me ha buscado y el que quería hablar y por ahí no vas bien.

- Se supone que eso es lo que queríamos – Ginny vio como Pansy se enfadaba más, volvió a resoplar y esta vez habló más calmadamente.

- Esto aún no ha acabado, ambos debemos conseguirlo, no sólo tú.

- ¿Eso significa que vuelves a hablarme?- preguntó Harry como un niño.

- Eso… significa que el trato sigue en pie Potter.

- Algo es algo. Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo y esta vez ven – dijo divertido en esta última parte, pero volvió a ponerse serio – los planes siguen siendo los mismos – no pudo más y volvió a sonreír - ¿en serio no fuiste por eso?

- No delires Potter, no hagas conjeturas y menos unas tan absurdas- Harry sonrío – quita esa estúpida sonrisa- dijo furiosa- Nos vemos mañana – y se largó. AL cabo de los segundo también se fue Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron detrás de Ginny

- ¡Draco! – saltó – no hagas eso nunca más – dijo apuntándole con el dedo en forma de reproche, sin embargo Draco sonrió de forma maliciosa, dándola entender que se repetiría - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Iba a clase de Severus, ahora te toca responder

- Yo también iba a clase, pero escuché unas voces, y me quedé observando cuando vi que eran Harry y Parkinson.

- ¿Se echaban maldiciones?

- No, hablaban, en realidad discutían sobre un trato o algo así, y al parecer mañana han quedado

- Pensaba que no podían ni verse, sobre todo después de Navidad. Pansy estuvo una semana entera hablándome de lo insoportable, aburridas, deprimentes y traumáticas que habían sido sus vacaciones con Potter.

- No sé...

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Severus se enfadará si llegamos tarde- y empezaron a caminar.

- Harry lleva mucho tiempo raro. Ron y Hermione están preocupados y esto… creo que les confundirá más.

- No te preocupes, Pansy afecta a todo el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Pansy! – gritó Harry cansado de correr, inclinándose mientras recuperaba el aliento, a lo que la chica se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo fría sin mirar a Harry. El chico al oírla se incorporó, la cogió de un brazo y se metieron en un aula vacía- Potter déjame en paz, déjame salir- pero Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta. No iba a dejarla escapar, llevaba un mes intentando pedirla disculpas, por una tontería. Cuando al fin hablan y quedan para seguir con su plan, Pansy no aparece, por suerte, Harry llevaba su mapa y vio que estaba escondida detrás de un muro, al parecer no se atrevía a estar con él, por lo que fue a por ella, pero en cuanto vio las intenciones del chico salió corriendo.

- NO – dijo firme mirando a la chica seriamente – quiero saber que te pasa

- Nada – se dio la vuelta – sólo que he decidido romper el trato.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te importa?- chilló- has conseguido a la Weasley, deberías estar contento, qué más te da si rompo el trato – y empezó a llorar.

- No estoy contento, hace un mes que no lo estoy y si me importa- decía mientras se acercaba a Pansy y la daba la vuelta.

- No hagas esto… - decía mientras más lágrimas se le escapaban. Harry al verla le acarició el rostro eliminando esas lágrimas- … esto se nos ha ido de las manos, no tenía que haber pasado- y se retiró de Harry.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó muy apesadumbrado.

- No – se le escapó a Pansy, ante lo que la chica se tapó la boca, como intentando que esas palabras no fueran oídas, pero se oyeron.

- Ven – Harry le extendió la mano- por favor… - Pansy cedió y cogió su mano, el chico la cogió y la dirigió hacia él – No sé en que momento pasó, en que momento dejaste de ser la antipática y remilgada Slytherin a la chica del trato. De la chica del trato a la que me quita el sueño. Entre Ginny y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá… ambos estamos enamorados de otras personas, y por lo que parece, de la casa enemiga. – y sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿En serio?- dijo en un hilo de voz – seguro que no es sólo que me echas de menos en tu cama.

- Noooo, si no me importaras no hubiese estado todos estos días detrás tuya. Cuando te vi en la biblioteca me di cuenta. Me gustas… mucho… no quiero perderte. – Pansy sonrió y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

- Tenía miedo, pensé que me iba a pasar otra vez lo mismo… que me había fijado en el chico que no debía. No me di cuenta de que te quería hasta que vi a la Weasley darte aquel beso, me morí por dentro, creí que de nuevo no sería correspondida, eso me dolía mucho, por eso no quería verte.- se separó de Harry y le miró a la cara.

El chico sonreía de felicidad, contagiando esa sonrisa en Pansy, acabaron besándose, por vez primera de forma dulce, disfrutando el sabor del otro y las caricias que se brindaban.

Cuando estaban profundizando más, oyeron un ruido, se separaron y Harry actuó rápido. Echó encima de los dos la capa de invisibilidad y se asomaron a la puerta para descubrir la causa del ruido.

No daban crédito a lo que veían. Draco y Ginny se besaban con pasión, mientras iban acariciándose y quitándose la ropa. Era tal el frenesí que chocaban con el mobiliario, ante lo que se reían y seguían con el juego, al final se metieron en el aula de enfrente.

- Así que era eso lo que pasaba… están juntos – dijo Pansy tras cerrar Harry la puerta y quitarse la capa - ¿Te molesta que estén juntos?

- No, ya te he dicho antes que me imaginaba eso, todas las pistas me llevaron a esa conclusión ¿y a ti? ¿te molesta?

- No… pero tengo envidia…

- ¿Envidia? Ha... entiendo- dijo triste, pero Pansy sonrió ante el gesto.

- Sí, tengo envidia de lo que ellos están haciendo o apunto de hacer y yo no – dijo pícara. A Harry se le iluminó la cara.

- En ese caso… te puedo ayudar – Se estaban acercando, cuando otro nuevo golpe les interrumpió, esta vez más fuerte. Repitieron la misma operación y de nuevo se asomaron a la puerta, invisibles a los demás. Si la escena anterior les asombró, esta simplemente les paralizó.

- ¿Ves Weasley?... te lo dije – Era Blaise Zabini, al lado de un Ron encolerizado.

- Eres… eres… - estaba tan furioso que no podía hablar, se dirigió a Draco y le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. Cuando vio que Ginny y va a decir algo, la gritó – ponte la blusa y sal de aquí. En cuanto a vosotros – señaló a Blaise y a Draco – la próxima vez que hagan una apuesta olvídense de mi hermana – Blaise se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntaron Ginny y Draco, mientras este se levantaba del suelo.

- No te hagas el inocente Malfoy – Ron estaba tan enfadado que no dejaba de gritar – Zabini me lo contó todo. Eres un cabrón, un asqueroso mortífago como el mierda de tu padre, no tienes pudor ni vergüenza…

- Cállate – gritó Draco cortando a Ron – estas diciendo gilipolleces.

- Aggg, encima lo niegas – Ron se alteró más y volvió a pegar a Draco, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo. Agarró a Ginny y justo antes de salir del aula dijo – Como te acerques a ella te mato.

Pansy y Harry se miraron sorprendidos. Se habían acercado hace rato al aula para enterarse mejor. Pansy hizo un gesto para irse, pero Harry la detuvo.

- Eres un hijo de puta Zabini – decía Draco mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio, y se tocaba el ojo malherido - ¿Qué coño le has contado a Weasley?

- Mmmm… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente – dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y la verdad, se disfruta mucho. Te dije que me vengaría por todos estos años de humillación. Os descubrí ayer a la pobretona y a ti ... y no me he podido resistir. Engañar a Weasley ha sido sencillísimo, dijera lo que dijera caería en la trampa- Draco se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Zabini, pero este sacó la varita – ah… ah … ah- dijo en forma negativa – No te conviene y para tu información, esto aún no ha acabado, tengo más cosas guardadas bajo la manga, conseguiré que la pobretona te odie, incluso puede que me la tiré y la haré gritar mi nombre de placer, pero por ahora creo que me conformaré con hacerte un poco más de daño - decía muy divertido ante la rabia que desprendía el rubio - ¡Cru…

- ¡Expeliarmus!- se oyó y Zabini salió disparado contra la pared, perdiendo la varita y el conocimiento. Draco buscó la voz que se le hacía conocida, pero no encontró a nadie.

Tras buscar un poco más y no encontrar a nadie decidió marcharse y dejar a Zabini tirado en el suelo. Cuando salió del aula dijo "Gracias", para ese alguien que le había ayudado.

Los días pasaban, los rumores se incrementaban. Draco no podía acercarse a Ginny, su hermano no la dejaba nunca, ni siquiera por las tardes en las clases con Snape podía verla. Ron no pudo prohibirla ir, pero si que la obligó a ir a horas distintas que Draco, incluso la acompañaba a las clases y comprobaba que el rubio no estaba, la esparaba fuera del aula y la recogía para llevarla de nuevo a la sala común.

Ginny no paraba de llorar, no comía bien y estaba muy agobiada por su hermano. Discutía a diario con él, pero seguía sin librarse de su "protección". Pero lo peor era que no sabía la verdad, y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, entre las afirmaciones de Ron y los rumores que se oían sobre ella y Draco, empeoraba más.

Zabini se había encargado de hacer correr los rumores, "Draco, no paraba de fardar que llevaba meses tirándose a la Weasley", "Se apostó 100 galeones a que lograba estar con ella sin que sospechara nada", "Sus intenciones era tirarse a las dos Gryffindor, primero a la Weasley y luego a Granger" y la que menos le gustaba a Harry "Engañaba a la Weasley con Parkinson, y entre los dos se reían de ella por tonta".

Ya estaban a mitad de Mayo y la situación no cambiaba. Tanto a Draco como a Ginny, se les veía mal, según versiones, en realidad según los cotilleos, ella estaba mal porque la habían tomado el pelo y él porque todo el mundo se había enterado y le daban de lado dejándole total y absolutamente solo.

- Ya se le pasará – decía Ron a sus amigos, preguntándole por el estado de Ginny – es Malfoy… por favor, no entiendo cómo no se lo imagino antes…

- Si supieras – susurraron a la par Harry y Hermione, mirándose asombrados.

- ¿Qué decíais? – preguntó Ron, que estaba distraído explicando el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Nada – dijo rápidamente Hermione

- Es tarde, me iré a dormir ¿vienes Harry?

- No, he de repasar y terminar un trabajo

- ¿Y tú Hermione? – Harry miró significativamente a Hermione y la chica comprendió.

- Prometí ayudarle, no te preocupes – se levantó le dio un beso a su novio, y se libró de forma sutil de Ron – que descanses cielo – Ron sonrió.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Ron – y el aludido desapareció por las escaleras. Estuvieron un par de minutos sin hablar, asegurándose que Ron no escuchaba y subía a su cuarto. Oyeron el cierre de la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó al fin Hermione

- Bueno… tú eres su mejor amiga creo que debes saberlo. Sabemos que Malfoy y Ginny están juntos.

- ¿Sabemos?

- Sí, Pansy y yo – Hermione le miró curiosa, Harry respiró hondo, sabía que debía explicar algunas cosas por culpa de su metedura de pata– Por una larga historia, que no viene al caso, ambos estamos juntos. El mismo día que nos hicimos pareja, vimos en primera línea lo que sucedió antes, durante y después de que Ron, los pillara juntos. Estábamos escondidos bajo mi capa, y pudimos ver todo lo que sucedía. Cuando Ron se fue, Pansy, también se quería ir, pero por alguna razón yo preferí quedarme, quería saber si lo que decía Zabini era cierto.

- No lo es, no ha podido fingir tanto tiempo. Está muy enamorado de Ginny… al menos eso pensaba.

- Y tienes razón, Zabini dijo que se había enterado de su relación y utilizó a Ron para separarles, pero lo peor vino después... le amenazó con más, incluso insinúo que se acostaría con Ginny. Por la cara de Malfoy, sé que dices la verdad, estaba furioso fuera de sí y cuando fue a golpear a Zabini este le amenazó con la varita y le contó todo lo que tenía planeado, incluso le intentó mandar un crucio, pero yo le detuve, le mandé un expeliarmus y se quedó inconsciente. Malfoy no sabe que fui yo, pero aún así me dio las gracias.

- Harry, no debería decirte esto… es algo entre ellos, pero no soporto ver así a Ginny. Ella y Draco están apunto de hacer casi un año como pareja- a Harry se le salían los ojos de la cara ante su asombro – yo he sido testigo de su relación desde el principio, incluso he llegado a tener una "amistad" con Draco, sino llega a ser por él, Ron y yo no estaríamos juntos. No es mala persona, y no me gusta verles así. He intentado hablar con Ron, pero no me hace caso. Y tampoco he podido hablar con Ginny a solas, cada vez que lo intento nos interrumpen y con Draco tampoco he podido hablar.

- A Pansy le pasa lo mismo, desde que sucedió el incidente ha intentado hablar con él, pero con todos esos rumores que corren y que más de uno la involucran, no confía en nadie y menos de alguien de su casa.

- Tenemos que ayudarles…

- Malfoy no es de mi agrado... pero mi novia y mis dos mejores amigas le aprecian, por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tampoco soporto ver a Ginny tan triste.

- Es normal, todos los rumores la están afectando, y seguro que no deja de dar vueltas a las cosas, Zabini ha hecho un buen trabajo.

- Y tan bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

- Lo mejor será quedar con Parkinson. Ella conoce a Draco y sabe que hace durante el día, de esa manera, quizás podamos planear un encuentro.

- ¿Y Ron?

- De eso nos debemos encargar nosotros.

- Está bien, me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana en el cuarto de los requerimientos. Lo mejor será quedar antes de comer, yo me encargo de avisar a Pansy.

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana… - se levantó en dirección a las escaleras, Harry la seguía- por cierto, felicidades por lo de Pansy.

- Gracias – sonrió Harry muy colorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba listo, incluso contaban con la ayuda de Snape, el cuál accedió tras que Pansy le contara sus planes. Lo único que les faltaba era el momento indicado para poder llevar a cabo el plan, ya que lo intentaron en varias ocasiones, pero Ron no estaba por la labor de dejar a su hermana sola.

La oportunidad llegó la primera semana de Junio, los entrenamientos de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor se habían duplicado, ya que ese fin de semana tenían el último partido contra los Ravenclaw y se jugaban la copa.

Esta vez la táctica a seguir era distinta. Harry se encargaba de Ron en el entrenamiento, Hermione se hacía cargo de Ginny y Pansy hacía lo propio con Draco. Era su última oportunidad, en pocos días empezarían los exámenes de EXTASIS y las posibilidades y el tiempo para poder hacerlo disminuían, casi eran nulas.

Snape tenía especial interés en que las cosas entre los chicos se solucionaran. A Draco le conocía desde crío y le quería como su hijo, prácticamente le había criado él junto con su madre. En cuanto a Ginny, la había cogido cierto cariño, era una chica que se hacía querer, muy habladora, inteligente y simpática, no podía haber otra chica mejor para su ahijado. Él era el que había mantenido la esperanza en los dos chicos, las clases particulares, se habían convertido en un consultorio.

Los primeros días fueron los peores, sobre todo para Ginny que dudaba de todo, pero poco a poco le devolvió la confianza en Draco. Pero a Snape le preocupaba el chico, se había puesto como objetivo vengarse de Zabini, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, aunque también estaban muy incómodos por Zabini, por lo que dijo Draco, la cosa no pararía ahí, le tenían vigilado, pero Snape tenía la sensación de que haría algo para rematar la faena.

Y no se equivocaba, Zabini el martes de esa semana movió su última ficha....

* * *

**Hola. **

**Quería pediros perdon por la tardanza. No sabía muy bien, como contar esta parte, luego se me complicaron las cosas y al final por H o por B, no escribía.**

**Doy las gracias a: **

**nobuchan (gracias por leer el fic entero y ponerme un review casi por capítulo. Sobre lo del final alternativo... no había pensado en ello, quizás tal y cómo planteo la historia sea un pelín complicado, pero lo intentaré. Por cierto, gracias por leer "El día después", también he tomado notas de tus comentarios. Gracias)**

**ashley-malfoy:p**** (me alegro de que te gustara lo de Snape, yo también me reí, y no te preocupes si te dicen loca, en mi casa me tacharon de loca hace mucho) **

**TAEKO (hola guapa... he subido un nuevo capi, espero que lo leas y me dejes review, a ver si coincidimos más por el messenger. Aunque estoy disgustada porque no mencionastes en tu fic, a la encantadora niña Weasley. Jeje, es broma me encantó el capi. Ciao)**

**Pilika-LastHope (te he hecho caso, continuo la historia. Espero que este capi te guste).**

**SaraMeliss (te prometí subir la historia el viernes pasado, luego el lunes y al final la subo el viernes a la una y un minuto de la mañana... espero que al menos la espera merezca la pena. Un saludo)**

**Contesto a los reviews del anterior capítulo, sé que hay más gente que me ha escrito, y aunque no les mencione les doy también las gracias.**

**Un saludo a todos/as. Ciao.**


	11. Cap XI

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Snape, cansado del alboroto de los tres alumnos – si hablan todos a la vez no me entero de nada, así que hablen de uno en uno.

- Lo lamento profesor, pero entiéndanos, llevamos mucho tiempo intentando unirlos y va Blaise y lo jode todo…

- Señorita Parkinson – le llamó la atención a su alumna – modere su lenguaje. A ver… - Snape se sujetó la cabeza por las sienes y respiró hondo – por favor señorita Granger… explique lo que ha sucedido.

- De acuerdo profesor… todo ha ocurrido esta mañana cuando íbamos a comer…

FLASH BACK

Hermione iba andando junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny, los cuatros habían coincidido en las puertas del castillo, ya que habían tenido clase fuera. Se dirigían al comedor. Harry iba un poco más adelantado con Ron, hablando de las tácticas que tenían que seguir para el partido del viernes por la tarde. De esa manera Ginny y Hermione aprovecharon un poco para poder hablar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Bien… -intentó sonreír - le echo mucho de menos – dijo apenada – no sé nada de él, necesito oír de su propia boca la verdad, esta incertidumbre me está matando…

- Tranquila cielo, seguro que pronto se solucionaran las cosas.

- Eso espero, Hermione, eso espero.

De repente Ron paró de golpe haciendo que los otros tres se chocaran con él. Ron tenía una cara de asombro mezclada con ¿alegría?. Harry dirigió su mirada hacía dónde miraba su amigo, y se quedó estático.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? ¿por qué has parado así, de sopetón?. – preguntó Ginny, enfadada con su hermano.

- Creo que eso demuestra que yo tenía razón – y levantó la mano indicando dónde debía mirar su hermana.

A Ginny se le salían las lágrimas y salió corriendo de forma inmediata, un segundo es lo que tardo en reaccionar, aunque la escena no la olvidaría nunca. No paró ante la llamada de Hermione. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar Draco besándose con otra, encima con una más pequeña que ella. No había corrido mucho, cuando se topó con alguien haciéndola parar.

- Weasley… Malfoy no merece tus lágrimas – dijo Zabini sonriendo. Ginny daba la espalda a Draco y a sus amigos, por lo que no pudo ver lo que sucedía pero Blaise sí, y actuó rápido – Yo te haré olvidarte de él – sonrió, la agarró de la cintura y la besó bruscamente.

Ginny le pegaba, y pataleaba, pero Zabini era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, y parecía que no le afectaban sus golpes. Entonces le mordió el labio con fuerza, el chico la soltó e iba a recriminarla, cuando Draco, retiró a Ginny de sus brazos y se lanzó al cuello del chico. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, pegándose de forma animal.

La rabia que había soportada por culpa de ese cabrón, hacía que Draco, no dejara de pegarle y que apenas notara los golpes que recibía. Quería hacerle sufrir quería hacerle daño… y por las pintas de Zabini lo estaba logrando. Pero llegaron Pansy y Harry, junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy les ordenó a los dos matones que sujetaran a Zabini, mientras Harry sujetaba a Draco, con ayuda de Pansy.

Hermione salió corriendo en busca de algún profesor, y se encontró con Snape y McGonagall. Les aviso del altercado y en unos segundos llegaron a la escena.

- Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí – dijo McGonagall, claramente disgustada.

- Profesora, ha sido Malfoy. Se ha vuelto loco y ha empezado a pegarme sin motivo – dijo Zabini detrás de los matones.

- Eso es mentira… te vas a enterar – Draco iba de nuevo a atacar a Zabini, pero tanto Harry, como Pansy le detuvieron.

- Profesora McGonagall… -dijo una voz temblorosa- la culpa ha sido mía – concluyó Ginny.

- ¿Usted? – dijo un poco incrédula la subdirectora, pero la chica afirmó con la cabeza de forma efusiva – de acuerdo. Severus, usted deberá encargarse de sus alumnos. Señorita Weasley acompáñeme al despacho, ahí hablaremos y le impondré su castigo.- y ambas se fueron del pasillo.

- Crabbe, Goyle… llévense al señor Zabini a la enfermería ya – los tres se marcharon- ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Bien- dijo enfadado soltándose de los brazos de quienes le retenían- profesor, lo que ha dicho Gi… - pero se dio cuenta de que Ron, seguía allí – Weasley, es mentira, no ha sido su culpa, ha sido mía y de ese… - se calló, no tenía en ese momento un adjetivo que le describiera perfectamente, tenía varios, pero no llegaban a describirle correctamente.

- Debería ir a la enfermería… su ojo y su pómulo no tienen buena pinta.

- No… no quiero ir.

- Entonces retírese…

- Un momento- saltó Ron, que se había quedado sorprendido ante los acontecimientos, interrumpiendo a Snape - ¿ha confesado y no va a castigarle? ¿y mi hermana que no ha hecho nada si lo va a estar?

- Señor Weasley, no se altere – dijo Snape frío y cortante – Señor Malfoy retírese, después quiero que vaya a mi despacho. – Draco se fue a su habitación, lleno de rabia, aunque con un poco menos después de la pelea. – Ustedes lárguense de aquí si no quieren que también les castigue.- Todos empezaron a moverse, Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al comedor, y Pansy les iba a seguir, hasta que le paró Snape – Señorita Parkinson, quiero verla a usted junto al señor Potter y la señorita Granger dentro de media hora en mi despacho.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Lo que Weasley no vio – comenzó Pansy ante el relato de Hermione – fue como Draco empujaba con fuerza a esa chiquilla y le decía si estaba loca o qué, cuando se iba a marchar, se giró y vio como hablaban ella y Zabini, y después como la besaba a la fuerza.

- ¿Profesor? – dijo Hermione - ¿sabe que ha pasado con Ginny?

- Sí… antes de que llegaran ustedes he hablado con Minerva, por lo que me ha comentado, la señorita Weasley no ha dicho nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente que ella tenía la culpa, así que le ha castigado a limpiar esta tarde la sala de trofeos.

- Pero eso no es justo… - interrumpió Harry

- No, no lo es… pero Minerva la ha castigado por encubrir la verdad.

- ¿Y Zabini? – siguió Harry

- Por él no me preocuparía, va a estar muuuy ocupado, digamos que va a ser el nuevo ayudante de Flich – y sonrió ante la idea. – hasta el último día de clase, además, entre Minerva y yo hemos descontado 70 puntos a Slytherin a su nombre, sus compañeros se lo "agradecerán".

- Se lo tiene merecido el muy cab… - pero Pansy se detuvo ante la mirada de Snape – pagó a esa chiquilla para que le besara delante de Weasley.

- Mmmm… ¿y el señor Weasley?, por lo poco que pude ver, no supo como reaccionar

- Está disgustado por la injusticia a su hermana, pero se alegra de que pudiera ver la verdadera "cara" de Malfoy – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Pansy

- Creo que deberíamos continuar con el plan – dijo Hermione – el mejor día será el jueves, el entrenamiento será más duro, además ahora que Ron ha visto a Draco con otra, seguro que se relaja un poco más.

- Esta bien. – concedió Snape – yo me encargaré del señor Malfoy. Pueden retirase, vayan a comer.

Dejaron al profesor de pociones solo. Durante unos minutos estuvo pensando en lo que iba a decirle a Draco, el chico quería ver a Ginny, pero no se atrevía, se moría de la vergüenza por todo lo que se contaba de él. Incluso se llegó a plantear de que quizás fuera lo mejor para ella. Y conociéndole como lo conocía, ahora se iban a complicar un poco las cosas. Seguía meditando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

- Hola Severus – dijo Draco asomando por la puerta.

- Entra, tenemos que hablar seriamente. – el chico obedeció, y ante la indicación de su profesor se sentó en la silla delante de su mesa. - ¿Por qué has actuado así? Tu comportamiento, no ha sido el adecuado y por ello he de castigarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Sí… lo sé

- Continua, quiero saber la razón de tu comportamiento.

- ¿No está claro? – dijo enfadado – la estaba besando, a la fuerza, la estaba haciendo daño… y a mí también – empezó gritando y poco a poco fue bajando su voz hasta dejarlo en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Yo me dirigía a comer, cuando una niña que no había visto nunca se acercó, me preguntó algo que no entendí, cuando se estiró y me besó. Me quedé en blanco y cuando pude reaccionar la separé de mí y la regañé. Vi a Hermione gritar el nombre de Ginny, cuando me giré me encontré con que estaban hablando y luego vi la escena de Blaise besándose con mi novia.

- Como profesor te diré que su comportamiento ha sido deplorable, como jefe de la casa Slytherin he de imponerte un castigo, el cuál cumplirás el jueves por la tarde, mañana te comunicaré la hora y como tu tutor y tu amigo he de felicitarte por dejar en tan lamentable estado a Zabini – y dibujo una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro – Ahora puedes retirarte o llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase.

- Gracias – dijo un poco más animado - ¿qué ha pasado con Ginny?

- Que yo sepa nada… adiós señor Malfoy.

Ginny estaba muy impresionada, sí, esa era la palabra para describir su estado. Por un lado estaba enfadadísima con Draco por haberle pillado besándose con otra, pero por otro estaba encantada por cómo la defendió de ese baboso, también estaba disgustada por el castigo que tuvo que realizar anoche, alegre por ver a Zabini detrás de Flich y por haberle visto en un estado lamentable, estaba preocupada por el estado de Draco, tanto su ojo como el pómulo tenían unos moratones impresionantes y por último estaba esperanzada tras oír una conversación entre Pansy y Harry, en la que Pansy comentaba cómo Draco había regañado a esa niña en la sala común de Slytherin por haberle besado sin su consentimiento, advirtiendo a todos, que el próximo que lo hiciera sufriría las consecuencias. Ante tantas sensaciones, no sabía muy bien cómo estaba, impresionada por todo lo que pasaba, era una buena definición.

Salía de su clase de pociones mientras pensaba en todo eso, había salido la última por haber entregado un trabajo que le llevó mucho esfuerzo realizar. De paso quedó con Severus para las horas de las clases por la tarde. Iba pensando en todo eso cuando se chocó con alguien.

- Perdón… - dijo Ginny

- No pasa nada – _"esa voz..." _pensó Ginny cuando le respondieron, miró hacia arriba y le vio – Hola Ginny

- Draco…

- ¿Có… cómo estás? – dijo cortado.

- Bien… ¿qué haces aquí?

- He quedado con Severus para que me diga mi castigo y a que hora he de hacerlo

- Pero… pero, si dije que fui yo, me castigaron y todo, no quería que te castigaran a ti – dijo confundida y avergonzada

- Pues yo dije la verdad, confiando que te librarías del castigo – dijo sorprendido. Durante unos segundos, que parecían horas, no se dijeron nada. Draco miraba al suelo, cuando levantó la vista… la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque bastante triste y con una mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – y acercó su dedo al ojo del chico, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Un poco – dijo agradecido por la preocupación y por la caricia.

- ¿Y aquí? – ahora bajó su dedo al pómulo, y volvió hacer la misma operación.

- También un poco – Draco cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, cuando notó que le sujetaba el rostro y le bajaba la cara. Notó como Ginny le daba un beso en su ojo herido, y después en su pómulo. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Ginny también sonreía, aunque más tímidamente – Ahora me encuentro mejor – se fueron acercando lentamente para besarse

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – gritaba Ron.

- Mierda – exclamó la chica disgustada por la interrupción – Será mejor que vaya con él antes de que nos vea… por favor ve a la enfermería a que te cuiden.

- Me gusta más que me cuides tú – Ginny se sonrojó hasta más no poder, se despidió de él con un gesto con la mano y se fue corriendo a buscar a Ron, que seguía gritando su nombre.

Cuando entró a la clase de pociones, ya había empezado. Aún así Snape le hizo entrar.

- Tome, ahí tiene apuntado la hora y el sitio – y le entregó un trozo de pergamino.

- Profesor, puede darme un justificante por llegar tarde… me gustaría ir a la enfermería.

- Veo, que al fin entra en razón – cogió otro trozo de pergamino y le hizo la nota. – Espero verle con mejor cara en nuestra próxima clase.

La enfermera Promfey le echó la bronca. Por haber tardado tanto en ir, le dijo que la pócima tardaría más tiempo en hacerle efecto y en irse los moratones. Debería estar echándose la pócima dos veces al día, durante cuatro días.

Draco pudo verla un par de veces más a lo largo del día. Seguía yendo con su hermano, pero al menos estaba vez, pudieron echarse alguna que otra mirada cómplice. Cuando llegó por la tarde a su dormitorio, se acordó de la nota que le había puesto Snape y la leyó ponía "Jueves, 6 de la tarde en las mazmorras". Nada más, ni el castigo ni nada. No quiso pensar más y se acostó rendido en su cama, feliz por su pequeño encuentro con la pequeña pelirroja, con su chica, con su novia.

* * *

**Hola**

**Esta vez he sido una chica muy buena, y no he tardado mucho XD. Supongo que es para compensar un poco el haber tardado tanto las otras vezes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. he de deciros que falta muy poco para que esto termine y os agradecería mucho, que me dijeraís que os ha parecido.**

**Un beso a todas. Gracias y ciao.**


	12. Cap XII

Jueves 3 de Junio. 7:00 a.m. Sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

- Sí, ya lo tiene todo preparado, además su parte es la más fácil.

- Supongo… aún así, hay que asegurar todo. ¿Y lo de Ron?

- Sólo me falta hablar con él. El resto ya lo saben, no creo que tarde mucho.

- ¿Quién no va a tardar mucho? – preguntó Ron al llegar con Ginny a la sala común.

- Tú, tenemos hambre y queremos desayunar- replicó Harry.

- Bueno… bueno… luego decís de mí, pues ya estoy aquí, vamos a desayunar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor. Ginny como de costumbre llevaba un semblante muy serio, y no hablaba, no le gusta nada el comportamiento de su hermano, le resultaba infantil, por no decir que resultaba bastante bochornoso, que tu hermano mayor estuviera detrás de ti en todo momento.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor Ginny se separó y se sentó con sus compañeros de curso, lo cuál agradecían todos los de la casa, pues la situación entre los hermanos era bastante incómoda. Siempre metían a alguien en medio, normalmente Harry o Hermione, con cosas del estilo "Harry, le puedes decir al ser q está a tu lado que me pase la leche", a lo que el "ser", Harry hablaba con el "ser" es decir, Ron, y este contestaba "dila a la antipática, que es una desagradecida y no ve que lo hago por su bien", empezando una discusión, en la que el tercero hacía de intermediario, porque si esa persona no lo hacía, la bronca iba dirigida hacia él o ella, aguantando la ira de los pelirrojos hermanos.

- Ron, el equipo ya lo sabe, me faltas tú – dijo Harry cuando se sentaron.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó el aludido mientras se llenaba el plato de un sinfín de cosas.

- Esta tarde doblamos el entrenamiento. Ayer pude observar un poco el entrenamiento de los Ravenclaw y me preocupa…

- Venga Harry… no seas paranoico

- No es paranoia – respondió ofendido – no quiero perder… es nuestro último año… deberíamos despedirnos a lo grande, además… si nos descuidamos pueden ganar ellos la copa, no tenemos mucha diferencia de puntos.

- Visto así… ¿y el entrenamiento de mañana a las 5? ¿Sigue en pie?

- Por supuesto, no quiero que haya ningún fallo.

- Y te quejabas de Oliver… eres peor – dijo el pelirrojo entre divertido y resignado, sobre todo lo segundo.

- Ron… es por una buena causa… además, no me irás a negar que en la última victoria no disfrutaste de lo lindo… "ciertas"… felicitaciones – el chico se puso automáticamente rojo y por poco se atraganta con los cereales.

- No, no, no me quejo – y miro de refilón a Hermione, que atendía una duda de encantamientos de Neville, provocando que a Harry, al ver a Ron mirar a su novia, se le agrandara la sonrisa - ¿a qué hora?

- De 5:30 a 8:30. Le he pedido a Dobby, que nos llevara la cena a la sala común, de esa manera, nos podremos ir a dormir en seguida y descansar.

- Hermione – dijo Ron, haciendo que la aludida voltease la cara – esta tarde quiero que acompañes a Ginny dónde Snape y la traigas de vuelta – se quedó pensando un momento – de hecho… quiero que cuando termine os vayáis directamente al campo de quidditch así…

- Ni de coña – interrumpió Hermione – Acepto llevarla y recogerla, pero me niego en rotundo ir al entrenamiento para que nos veas – dijo muy enfadada – suena tan… - y se mordió la lengua.

- Bueno… vale, tampoco hacía falta que te pusieras así – no entendía porque se ofendía de esa manera, por lo que siguió con su desayuno. Mientras sus amigos sonreían ante su pequeña victoria.

Pasillo de Encantamientos. 1:15 p.m.

- ¡Hola guapo! – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – respondió una masculina.

- Está todo listo… no he tenido que hacer nada, como Snape le castigó debe acudir forzosamente. Lo malo es que no puedo vigilarle, se desaparece cada dos segundos. Me cuesta mucho seguirle.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta?

- ¿Bromeas? No se entera de nada, le llamas y no te oye. Está tan deprimido que si me paseara desnuda delante de él ni se daría cuenta… no me vería.

- Pero eso es algo que no vamos a comprobar… ¿verdad?

- Bueno… quería pasearme desnuda… pero no delante de él, tenía en mente a otra persona.

- Mmm… ¿podría ser el afortunado?

- Podrías.

- En ese caso podemos negociar lo del desnudo.

- No sé señor Potter… sus negocios no tienen buena reputación.

- Puede, pero sé que a usted le chiflan (nota: chiflar encantar, entusiasmar, fascinar…) – y la rodeó por la cintura, acercándose a ella melosamente.

- Oh, por favor – dijo alguien – esto es algo que no quería ver – dijo Malfoy tapándose los ojos.

- Draco… cállate – dijo enfadada Pansy.

- Para no enterarse de nada, nos ha visto muy bien – dijo Harry muy bajito. Pansy sólo sonrió.

- Además – continuó Pansy, sonriendo de forma malvada – yo también te he visto con cierta persona, haciendo ciertas cosas que tampoco quería ver.

- Pansy… - susurró de nuevo Harry preocupado.

- No te preocupes, ahora me hará caso y le tendré controlado - dijo en el mismo tono que Harry, le besó y se fue en dirección al rubio pasando de largo – Y no sólo la vez que os pillaron – dijo a la altura de Draco y siguió con su camino

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has visto? ¿Y cuántas? – dijo Draco, siguiendo a Pansy por el pasillo.

Harry sonrió, ver a Draco así era muy divertido.

Entrada al gran comedor. 1:30 p.m.

- En serio… la aptitud de tu hermano empieza a sacarme de quicio – dijo Hermione.

- Jajaja – Ginny no pudo evita reír – lo siento Hermione – dijo ante la mirada de la chica – me hace gracia que sea AHORA cuando te exaspere – puso mucho énfasis en el ahora.

- Antes también. Pero es que cada día es peor, y no se da cuenta de que lo que hace es absurdo. Al menos ahora nos ha dejado solas.

- Ya, porque tenía mucha hambre y hoy ponían su plato favorito – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario – Estoy agobiada, con él me siento como en arresto domiciliario, o algo parecida.

- Jejeje… me alegro que leas cosas muggles, pero el arresto domiciliario es otra cosa, pero te he entendido.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí.

- Zabini lárgate – dijo Hermione.

- Weasley… cada día estás mejor – se acercó a ella un poco.

- No te acerques a ella – pero Zabini no hizo caso de la advertencia de Hermione, la empujó con fuerza y la tiro al suelo.

- Cállate y estate quietecita – la gritó – Weasley y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, no te metas – Hermione iba a replicar pero Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano, y se quedó quieta.

- ¿Cuál es ese asunto? – preguntó dulcemente

- Quiero terminar lo que empecé la última vez – y la agarró de la cintura de forma muy posesiva.

- Mmm… es curioso – susurraba enfrente de su boca – yo también.

Zabini dibujó una sonrisa _"esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"_, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, repentinamente, tras un ruido.

Dolor, sólo sentía dolor, uno tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. No podía hablar, casi ni respirar. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a la causante del dolor… Ginny. Tenía una cara de satisfacción asombrosa, que al chico asustó.

- Espero… Zabini… que eso te enseñe a tratar a una chica. No quiero que te vuelvas a cercar a mí o a mi amiga – y señaló a Hermione – o alguien a quien conozca, por que la próxima vez no seré tan delicada y en lugar de darte una patada, te las corto – Se dio la vuelta cogió a Hermione del suelo y entraron al gran comedor, dejando a Zabini tirado en el suelo, con sus manos en su entrepierna, y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Jajaja – oyó unas voces – Que vergüenza Blaise, te ha derrotado una chica, pero eso no es lo malo si no que encima es una Gryffindor, pero peor aún, una Weasley – dijo Pansy entre lágrimas por la risa.

- Cá…lla…te - dijo en un susurro mientras se movía, para intentar levantarse, aunque sólo logara ponerse de rodillas. Pero un pie lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Draco lo empujó casi sin fuerza al suelo de nuevo.

- Mejor quédate quieto… porque como te levantes te remato- dijo Draco enfadado – Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, espero que con esto me hagas caso – Pansy y Draco se metieron también en el comedor. Draco iba sonriendo muy satisfecho de su chica.

- Señor Zabini – _"no, alguien más no, por favor"_, pensaba el chico llorando – pensé que era más inteligente, al fin y al cabo está en Slytherin… pero parece que es más lento que el resto. "Movilicorpus" – Zabini levito- le llevaré a la enfermería.

- Gracias… profesor Snape - dijo con esfuerzo.

- Oh… no me de las gracias, no después de saber su nuevo castigo. Creo que estará más ocupado por las tardes. Si no recuerdo mal, el profesor Hagrid, necesita ayuda con una de sus "mascotas", estará feliz al saber que tendrá un ayudante – Y no pudo más, se desmayó.

Campo de Quidditch. 5:00 p.m.

- Que sí Ron – gritó Hermione fuera de sí.

- Cariño… no entiendo por que te enfadas.

- Pues cállate. Sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, sabes que no me gusta que desconfíes de esa manera de tu hermana, pero encima que desconfíes de mi es el colmo.

- No desconfió de ti – a lo que Hermione levantó una ceja, mirando seriamente – vale… quizás es lo que parezca.

- No es que lo parezca, es que ES lo que estás haciendo – respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su novio – cariño, ¿es que no lo ves? Con esa aptitud lo único que lograrás es separarla de tu lado, que te odie.

- Pero lo hago por su bien – protestó.

- Sé que piensas eso, pero ella piensa de otra manera, la agobias, casi no se relaciona con nadie, más que ayudarla… la estás perjudicando. Es tu hermana, no es la primera vez que es equivoca, ni la última, y tú no vas a estar siempre ahí. Es mejor que la dejes afrontar sus problemas, dala tu apoyo, ayúdala, pero cuando ella te lo pida.

- Sé que lo que dices tiene sentido, que es lógico, y que lo más seguro es que tengas razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar como siempre. Dame tiempo, lo pensaré, recapacitaré o me mantendré firme en mi postura… pero mientras tanto, prefiero seguir protegiéndola.

- Esta bien, no puedo hacer nada más. Sólo espero, que cuando te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde…

- En serio Ginny, con lo bien que vuelas no sé por qué no te presentaste a las pruebas del equipo – comentaba Harry, mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

- Lo pensé… pero después prefería dedicarme a los estudios. El quidditch me gusta mucho, pero me quitaría muchas horas a la semana.

- Así se habla – dijo Hermione orgullosa de su amiga.

- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con ella – contestó Harry, logrando que todos rieran, menos Hermione – vamos, Hermione… sólo era una broma.

- Sí, graciosísima – dijo sarcástica – Ginny son y cuarto, debemos irnos ya si quieres llegar puntual a dónde Snape – le dio un beso a su novio y se despidió de Harry.

- Adiós Harry – es lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny, dejando a un Ron abatido.

Entrada de Hogwarts. 5:35 p.m.

- Ginny, aquí te dejo ¿vale?

- ¿No me acompañas? Creí que Ron…

- Tu hermano puede decir lo que quiera, yo conozco la verdad, confío en ti y en Draco, el que me preocupaba era Zabini, pero ya he visto cómo te encargabas de él.

- Gracias – sonrió Ginny – será un alivio estar unas horas libre por el castillo.

- No me des las gracias, y aprovecha este tiempo – y empezó a alejarse – tal vez con cierto rubio ¿no? – dijo antes de desaparecer por algún pasillo.

- Jejeje – reía – gracias Hermione – y se fue en sentido contrario.

Aula 310. En desuso, enfrente de la de pociones. 5:55 p.m.

Alguien entró como un rayo a la clase y cerró rápidamente. Venía sofocada tras una larguísima carrera. Respiraba agitadamente, aunque procuraba normalizar su respiración.

- Chica respira, te va a dar algo – dijo Pansy.

- Me gustaría… ver… tu estado… tras correr… lo que yo… he corrido. He… dado… una vuelta… increíble… para que no me viera – contestó Hermione entre respiraciones profundas.

- Pues ya estás aquí, tranquilízate – Hermione la miró con mala cara – hija, si pones esa cara siempre, espantarás a tu novio.

- No sé que vio Harry en ti.

- Yo tampoco – y se echaron las dos a reír.

- ¿Ya está en clase?

- Sí, ha llegado hace un momento. ¿Y ella?

- Debe de estar apunto de llegar – miró su reloj – sí, yo he corrido mucho y he ido por un camino más largo, ella iba a u paso normal – Pansy se acercó y miró el reloj de Hermione.

- Pues será mejor que llegue ya. Snape odia la impuntualidad.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en la puerta, la abrieron un poco y se quedaron observando la llegada de Ginny.

- Granger… tarda mucho.

- Lo sé, si no llega en cinco minutos voy a por ella, me…

- Ssshhh – la interrumpió – ahí llega.

Ginny apareció por el pasillo a las seis y cinco, venía sonriendo y andaba despacio, cómo disfrutando de su pequeño "paseo". Se acercó a la puerta, llamó un par de veces y esperó a q le dieran permiso, le indicaron que entraran, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Hecho… ahora depende de ellos – dijo Hermione

- Y de Snape ¿no?

* * *

**_Hola._**

**_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he empezado la Universidad, y le empecé más tarde que el resto, por lo que debía (y aún debo) ponerme al día.  
Estoy muy contenta, porque he llegado a los 80 reviews y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Así que os doy gracias de corazón, espero que sigaís leyendo la historia, y dejándome reviews ;)._**

**_Os dedico la hisroria a los queleís mi fic, y en especial a todos los que os tomaís la molestia de escribirme, espero no defraudaros. _**

**_Un beso. Ciao._**


	13. Cap XIII

- Llegas con retraso. ¿He de castigarte para que seas puntual?

- Buenas tardes a ti también Severus – contestó Ginny, miró en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, Draco también estaba. Sonrió, al no estar su hermano al acecho podría hablar tranquilamente con él.

- Buenas tardes – concedió Snape – Hoy necesito crear veritaserum, me lo han pedido, por lo que los tres haremos una cada uno ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – dijeron los chicos. Comenzaron a hacer sus pociones, estaban en silencio, y no se sabía por qué, si porque estaban muy concentrados en su labor o porque hacía mucho que no estaban juntos, y no sabían de que hablar. Cuando llevaban más de la mitad de la poción hecha Snape se decidió a hablar.

- He corregido ya vuestros exámenes y trabajos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, tenéis la nota más alta de vuestro curso, aunque… Draco, compartes el puesto con Granger.

- Normal – dijo Draco, miró a Ginny de reojo, y observó que tenía una expresión de asombro total - ¿Ginny? – preguntó para que reaccionara

- ¿En serio? – y funciono, la chica reacciono – Gracias – y saltó a abrazar a su profesor de pociones, dejándolo asombrado ante el entusiasmo de la joven, mientras, Draco sonreía por la escena.

- Ginny, vas a asustar a Severus – dijo Draco intentando aguantar la risa por la expresión de su tutor.

- ¡Huy! Lo siento… pero… muchas gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla retirándose a su caldero.

- He… sí… bueno, yo sólo he puesto la nota. EL trabajo era realmente bueno, es incluso mejor que el que me entregó su amiga Granger el año pasado, muy completo, y el examen, lo hizo francamente bien… sólo he hecho mi trabajo – dijo mientras poco a poco se recomponía.

- Srta. Weasley, ha logrado desmantelar al inmutable profesor de pociones, creí que no viviría para verlo. Me alegro de equivocarme – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Los tres se giraron y vieron a Dumbledore bastante divertido antes su propio comentario y detrás de él se encontraban Narcissa y Lupin, también sonriendo.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Remus! – ambos chicos se dirigieron a los adultos a abrazarlos.

- Hola preciosa, hacía muchísimo que no te veía… estás altísima, la última vez que te vi te sacaba casi dos cabezas, y ahora sólo dos dedos – e hizo un puchero que divirtió mucho a los presentes – estás echa toda una señorita. No me extraña que Arthur no pare de hablar sobre su querida hija – Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo – Hola Severus, hola Draco.

- Hola cariño – dijo Narcissa – cada vez estás más guapo, el amor te sienta bien – le susurró esto último al oído, sonrojando al joven – Hola Ginny – y abrazó a la chica sin soltar a su hijo.

- Hola señora Malfoy.

- Te dije que para ti era Narcissa y que me tutearas. Estoy de acuerdo con Remus, estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú estás guapísima como siempre.

- Adoro a esta jovencita – dijo mientras reía y la volvía a abrazar.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Cálmate Severus… por desgracia ha sucedido algo – dijo Dumbledore, mientras Narcissa bajaba la cabeza y apretaba a Draco del brazo de forma inconsciente.

- Papá – dijo Draco al notar el apretón de su madre.

- Así es Draco – dijo Dumbledore – me duele darle esta noticia, pero su padre falleció esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- No lo sabemos, pero parece ser que se suicidó, según algunos presos de celdas contiguas, llevaba varios días muy nervioso, comportándose de forma extraña, como más alterado de lo normal. Parece ser que ayer fue el peor de todos, no pudo resistir y se suicidó. Encontraron una pequeña botellita con un veneno muy potente, murió en el acto – dijo Remus.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – preguntó Narcissa preocupada.

- Sí – dijo Draco mirando al vacío.

- El entierro es mañana, hemos venido a preguntarte si quieres ir – dijo Narcissa algo temerosa.

- Sí, era mi padre.

- De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore – se irá dentro de un rato, pasará la noche en su casa con… - pero Narcissa le interrumpió.

- Albus, Remus, Severus… ¿nos pueden dejar solos? – los tres asintieron y fueron saliendo. Ginny también se dirigió hacia la puerta – No cielo, tú quédate – dijo en tono dulce, la chica regresó y se sentó junto a Draco – Lo que te voy a contar Draco, debí decírtelo hace tiempo, pero nunca me atreví o siempre me excusaba en la idea de decírtelo al día siguiente – hizo una pausa larga, como meditando lo que iba a decir, suspiró y siguió hablando, mientras les daba la espalda – Tu padre y yo nos divorciamos hace dos años – Draco dio un respingo ante la noticia y miraba a su madre asombrado – Fue justo unas semanas antes de que lo encarcelaran – volvió a callarse – Sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue pactado por nuestros padres cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos nos amábamos, ni siquiera creo que nos hayamos querido. Sé que tu padre ha tenido muchas amantes a lo largo de estos años, y desconozco si amó a alguna de ellas… si te soy sincera nunca me importó saberlo. Esto es muy difícil de explicar – dijo esto último más para ella que para sus oyentes – Cuando nos casamos Lucius me hizo firmar un papel en el que me prohibía acercarme a cualquier hombre…

- ¿Por qué lo firmaste? – preguntó Draco con un deje de resentimiento.

- Por que si me negaba me dijo que mataría a Remus

- ¿Qué tiene él que ver? – preguntó Ginny.

- Todo, yo estaba enamorada de él, y no soportaría perderlo – se dio la vuelta y miró a los chicos, por su cara corrían una lágrimas rebeldes – firmé y me casé con él – cada vez lloraba más – al principio fue horrible, me pegaba, me insultaba, me maltrataba e incluso me obligó a tener relaciones con él a la fuerza. Pagaba conmigo todas sus frustraciones, cada vez que el señor tenebroso le castigaba… él hacía lo mismo conmigo, o cuando su padre le recriminaba algo… también – cada vez le era más difícil hablar. Draco no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado, al final reaccionó y se acercó a su madre y la abrazó - … después llegaste tú y me llenaste de felicidad, eras lo más hermoso que tenía en mi vida, pero por desgracia, otra debilidad ante tu padre. Tuve que criarte como el dictaba porque me dijo que si le desobedecía tú sufrirías su ira. Estaba angustiada, eras mi hijo y me dolía verte cómo te convertías en una réplica suya. Por suerte estaba Severus, y gracias a él, aún eras un chico normal, dulce y cariñoso, un ser humano, no alguien como tu padre. No sabes cómo me alegré el día que le dijiste que no al compromiso con Pansy – Narcissa sonrió recordando – ese día me di cuenta que tu padre no podía hacerte daño y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que no tenía que soportar más a tu padre, fue cuando decidí divorciarme. Me costó mucho conseguir el divorcio

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – preguntó Draco, que seguía abrazado a su madre.

- Bueno, después de tantos años juntos… algo aprendí de él – sonrió maliciosamente – a tu padre no le interesaba que se descubrieran cosas, incluidos algunos objetos que guardaba en casa.

- ¿Por eso no aparecías por casa?

- Sí, tu padre concedió a darme el divorcio pero me prohibió acercarme a ti. Cómo has podido comprobar… no le hice caso, pero debía tener cuidado siempre tenía a alguien vigilándote, por suerte siempre era Severus.

- ¿Dónde has vivido estos años?

- Con Remus – dijo entre sonrojada y preocupada ante la posible reacción de Draco.

- ¿Puede venir Ginny con nosotros? – preguntó Draco, para cambiar de tema.

- Si ella quiere y Albus está de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema

- De acuerdo – se separó de su madre y se acercó a Ginny, mientras Narcissa los miraba.

- Draco, si te he contado esto, es para que no te sorprendas que Remus se quede con nosotros, para que no te extrañes ante los comentarios y por que quería que supieras toda la verdad. La mayoría de la gente se ha enterado recientemente del divorcio, era algo que no queríamos que se supiera, mejor dicho, no quería que se supiera hasta que te lo contara yo. No quiero que sufras más por esto.

- No te preocupes… gracias por avisarme – la dedicó una sonrisa que se notaba bastante forzada, pero con la que quería tranquilizar a su madre. Narcissa sonrió ante el gesto.

- Les diré a los chicos que pueden entrar – Draco aprovechó el momento de intimidad junto a Ginny y le cogió la mano.

- Por favor… no me dejes solo – dijo mientras apretaba su mano. Ginny iba a contestar cuando entraron. Snape, no se encontraba con ellos, se había ido.

- Creo que lo mejor es que os vayáis ahora, así podréis descansar en casa, mañana os espera un día duro y bastante largo – dijo Dumbledore.

- Albus… me preguntaba si Ginny podría venir con nosotros.

- Suponía que me lo diríais… si ella quiere, puede ir – todos se giraron hacia la chica menos Draco, que aún sujetaba la mano. Ginny apretó con cariño la mano del chico y asintió – bien, no podrán recoger nada de sus dormitorios, lo lamento pero no hay tiempo el traslador se pondrá en marcha dentro de poco ¿Remus? – el aludido sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía la tapa de una caja de madera, los cuatro la tocaron – les espero pronto – se despidió Albus y los cuatro fueron jalados por el ombligo hasta llegar al salón de los Malfoy.

- ¿Habéis cenado? – preguntó Remus

- No – contestó Draco

- ¿tenéis hambre? – volvió a preguntar

- Un poco – dijo Ginny

- Draco, acompaña a Remus a buscar a Kobe, decidle que prepare las habitaciones y algo para cenar.

- Si mamá – el chico se soltó de la mano de Ginny con pesar – sígame, por favor – le dijo a Remus

- Cielo, tú ven conmigo, tenemos que buscar algo de ropa para ti. No creo que tengamos muchos problemas, por suerte eres muy alta

- Sí – sonrió un poco – es de familia, todos mis hermanos son altos …

- Y apuestos – dijo Narcissa- e igual de encantadores, sobre todo los gemelos.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Sí, he estado dos años con Remus, y a tu familia la quiere muchísimo, sobre todo por haber cuidado también de Harry. A los únicos que no conocía era a tu hermano Ronald y a ti… hasta estas Navidades.

Llegaron al dormitorio de Narcissa, Lucius y ella tenían cuartos separados. Ginny cada vez que entraba, se quedaba sin habla. La habitación era inmensa, bastante minimalista, pero decorada con muy buen gusto. Lo que más llamaba la atención en el cuarto eran: la cama, en ella podrían dormir cómodamente cuatro personas si molestarse, y el armario, ocupaba toda una pared, compuesta por 10 puertas, y lo mejor de todo, repleta de ropa. La primera vez que Ginny vio lo que había en el armario, pensó que en una tienda normal, no tenían tantas prendas.

- Mira lo que quieras, tienes ropa interior, camisones, pantalones… de todo, así dormirás cómoda, y te puedes cambiar de ropa. Yo ahora vuelvo y te ayudo con la ropa para mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ehhh… ¿Draco? – dijo Remus cuando salió del salón con el chico.

- Dígame profesor – contestó el chico.

- Oh, no, no… llámame Remus o Lupin y tutéame por favor.

- De acuerdo – y miró al adulto.

- Buff – resopló – esto es muy difícil y embarazoso, pero creo que necesitamos hablar – Draco paró y miró de nuevo a su ex profesor, movió la cabeza, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

- Kobe – dijo Draco. El elfo apareció y saludó – necesito que prepares la cena para cuatro personas, y acomodes el dormitorio de mi madre, el de Ginny y el mío.

- ¿La Srta. Weasley?

- Exacto. El mismo de la última vez.

- ¿Algo más, señor?

- Nada más, puedes retirarte Kobe.

- Si te soy sincero… tenía una impresión tuya muy equivocada, creo que me influencié mucho por Harry y Ron. Me alegro equivocarme

- Normal – dijo un poco indiferente – siéntate por favor – y él hizo lo mismo en el sofá de en frente a Lupin.

- Supongo que me odias ¿no? – Draco se sorprendió – Disculpa mi franqueza, pero creo que lo mejor es hablarlo de frente – se hizo un silencio.

- No, no te odio. Mi madre te quiere, la haces feliz… no podría odiarte por eso – ahora el sorprendido era Lupin - ¿Vendréis a vivir aquí?

- No lo sé, eso depende de vosotros

- ¿Nosotros?

- Sí, si tu madre quiere volver o no es decisión suya, yo estaré con ella de todas formas. También depende de ti, ahora tú eres el dueño, tú debes decidir quién vive o vivirá aquí y quién no, o si quieres vender la casa o… no sé, es tuya.

- ¿Venderla? No lo había pensado, la verdad es que es mi casa, me gusta estar aquí, me gusta mi habitación – sonrió pícaramente recordando las últimas Navidades – he tenido buenos momentos ahí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Lupin, descolocando de nuevo a Draco

- Bien

- ¿Y lo de tu padre?

- No lo sé, supongo que es pronto, no lo he asumido del todo

- Os estaba buscando – dijo Narcissa entrando en la sala - ¿Le has dicho todo a Kobe?

- Sí, mamá

- Bien… Remus ¿necesitas ropa?

- No te preocupes, voy a ir un momento a recogerla, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore para preparar lo de mañana.

- ¿Te vas ahora?

- Sí, no tardaré, estaré para la hora de la cena – se levantó y se dirigió hacia Narcissa - ¿polvos flu?

- Allí – y señaló un bol que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea.

- Bien – miró a Draco – espero poder volver hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo, a lo que el chico afirmó con la cabeza. Se giró a Narcissa – te quiero – ambos sonrieron, la besó y se fue por la chimenea.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Arriba, eligiendo ropa.

- ¿Os quedaréis aquí?

- Claro, ya te lo he dicho el funeral es mañana.

- No mamá, me refiero si os quedaréis a vivir aquí.

- No lo sé ¿tú qué quieres?

- Que te quedaras conmigo – Narcissa le miró, estaba sorprendida por el cambio de Draco, Ginny había sido lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

- Pues eso haré.

- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?

- Con Remus – y se sentó junto a su hijo

- Ya, pero ¿dónde?

- En muchos sitios, Remus pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, ha viajado mucho y yo he estado con él… - y calló

- Mamá, no hace falta ser muy listo, no calles… imagino lo que viene ahora.

- Yo le ayudaba, aunque Lucius nunca me hizo partícipe de nada, conozco bien todo, y he sido de gran ayuda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía útil, ayudarlos ha sido muy gratificante.

- Entonces, volveré a estar solo.- afirmó triste, recordando el verano anterior.

- No, no pienso dejarte solo. Este año acabas las clases, tienes que decidir tu futuro, y hacer lo que quieras, pero hasta que lo decidas estaré contigo.

- Tienes razón… lo siento, estoy aún un poco descolocado con todo esto – Narcissa le abrazó. Le encantaba abrazarlo, siempre sabía qué le pasaba, y en este notó algo - ¿Qué te pasa Draco?

- Nada

- No me mientas… ¿qué te preocupa? – Draco dirigió la vista a las escaleras - ¿Es por Ginny? – y su hijo bajó la vista – me comentó algo Dumbledore, quise hablar con Severus, pero Remus no podía… estar, se puso enfermo.

- No te preocupes, sé que es un licántropo desde tercero.

- Me alegro… pero contéstame. ¿Qué te pasa con Ginny?

- Hemos roto.

- ¿Roto?

- Bueno, no sé si ha sido ruptura o qué, pero hace un par de meses que no estamos juntos, su hermano nos encontró en una situación… algo… comprometedora, y desde entonces la ha prohibido verme, la sigue a todos lados y no hemos podido hablar ni estar mucho tiempo juntos, escasos diez minutos en todo este tiempo.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… aprovecha estos días y habla con ella. Ahora vete a cambiar, sé que el uniforme es un estorbo, mientras yo voy con Ginny.

Remus llegó justo en la cena, llegó con una mochila y una cartera con un montón de documentos, aunque no comentó nada de ellos. Cenaron tranquilamente y después comentaron cómo sería la llegada al cementerio. Antes de retirarse a dormir, llegó Dumbledore.

- Hola de nuevo.

- Buenas Albus, ¿has cenado? Nosotros acabamos de terminar, pero te podemos poner lo que quieras.

- Muchas gracias Narcissa, pero no hace falta. Quería hablar contigo y con tu hijo.

- Ginny, ¿me acompañas a mi dormitorio? No quisiera perderme.

- Jejeje, está bien Remus. Hasta luego profesor, hasta mañana. – se despidió de los Malfoy, y salió del comedor junto a Remus.

- Siéntate por favor.

- Gracias, sé que no es un buen momento, pero… creo que lo mejor es poneros en aviso en seguida. Severus ha tenido una reunión, y al parecer algunos mortífagos han averiguado que tú eras la compañera de Remus en todas las operaciones, por lo que ahora eres una más de las personas puestas en su lista negra.

- ¿Severus está bien? – preguntó Draco preocupado.

- Sí, por suerte es bueno en Oclumancia, y les ha hecho creer que él no sabía nada. Lo malo es que lo más seguro es que a él también le tengan vigilado, como a vosotros dos.

- ¿Y por qué a Draco?

- Por que, él también puede ser un peligro para ellos. Lucius era un mortífago importante y vosotros vivíais con él, habéis recibido visitas de otros mortífagos… podríais descubrirlos.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Narcissa.

- Tendréis que estar protegidos, Remus es bueno, pero no podría protegeros a los dos, sobre todo si atacan en grupo. Os diría de ir a casa de tu primo Narcissa, pero cómo sabes quedó destrozada.

- ¿Aún no habéis encontrado un lugar para la orden?

- No, y es muy peligroso ir a casa de algún miembro, pondríamos en peligro a mucha gente. Si no hubiese sido por Bellatrix… - se quejó de esto último en voz baja.

- Venid aquí – dijo Draco

- Sí, esta casa está protegida, sólo puede entrar la familia y personas con autorización. Lo único que deberíamos hacer es modificarlo, podemos hacer el hechizo de nuevo, y así eliminaremos a las personas autorizadas por Lucius. Y con algún refuerzo tuyo, todo estaría solucionado.

- Mmm… no es mala idea. Pero – y miró a Draco – habrá muchos miembros de la orden que traerán a su familia, a todos los miembros de la familia, y vivirán con vosotros.

- Tenemos habitaciones suficientes – dijo Draco, evadiendo un poco lo que Dumbledore le quería decir.

- Y Harry, también vendrá.

- Lo sé, por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo seguro.

- Bien, entonces comenzaremos mañana con los preparativos. Ahora me retiro… iros a descansar. Hasta mañana.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana y era la sexta vez que se despertaba e intentaba de nuevo dormirse. No podía, estaba nervioso, bastante intranquilo. Cansado ya de dar tantas vueltas en la cama, se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, pero cuando entró vio que no estaba solo.

- Hola – dijo Ginny - ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? – Draco negó con la cabeza – Siéntate he preparado chocolate, está calentito – el chico se sentó enfrente suya y se sirvió una taza.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

- No, unos diez minutos, lo que he tardado en preparar el chocolate.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – y Ginny se sonrojó

- Verás, Remus y yo, no fuimos al dormitorio, os estuvimos escuchando con unas orejas extensibles de mis hermanos.

- Nos habéis espiado – dijo algo divertido ante el comentario de Ginny

- Sí – dijo algo apenada – estoy nerviosa. Mi familia no sabe nada de esto, me refiero a nosotros, pero me preocupa más Ron.

- Entonces… todo acabó entre nosotros.

- No – gritó Ginny – no pienso romper por mi hermano – Draco sonrió.

- Gracias por venir – Ginny le miró con tristeza.

- No me las des, es un placer acompañarte, además…

- ¿Además? – Ginny cogió la mano de Draco.

- … además no podía dejarte solo – apretó la mano – no quiero dejarte solo.

Ginny se levantó y se abalanzó a abrazarle. Le había extrañado mucho y necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

- Te quiero mucho – dijo Draco en su oído.

- Y yo a ti, nunca lo olvides.

Estuvieron así un buen rato los dos abrazados hasta que Draco agarró a Ginny de la cadera y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas sin romper el abrazo. Estuvieron hablando, en esa postura, de todo lo que había pasado esos meses. Draco le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ella de cómo había manejado a Zabini, y ella de cómo había soportado a su hermano. Hablaron de todo hasta que apareció el tema de Lucius.

- Siento lo de tu padre

- No lo sientas, ha hecho demasiado daño como para que alguien sienta su muerte, a mi madre y a tí por poco os mata.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal… me siento mal porque cuando me lo dijeron no me dolió, tampoco me alegré… simplemente me dio igual, cómo cuando te dicen que ha muerto un tío segundo que no has visto en tu vida. Pero él era mi padre, se supone que me tendría que doler

- No te sientas mal por eso. Como tú dices se supone que un padre no se comportaría como el tuyo lo hizo con su familia, es normal que te pase esto – Draco recargó su frente con la de Ginny.

- Pero era mi padre – y suspiró.

- Draco, ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar?

- Mi madre y Severus.

- ¿A caminar?

- Ellos

- ¿Quién te cuidaba cuando estabas enfermo?

- Ellos también

- ¿A quiénes pedías ayuda?

- A Severus y a mi madre…

- Draco, sólo teníais la misma sangre… eso no le da derecho a ser tu padre, un padre no sólo pone sus genes, también debe cumplir y hacer otras cosas. Has tenido un padre, pero su nombre no era Lucius.

- Jejejeje – Draco rió ante la "revelación" – Es cierto, siempre le he tenido ahí, le aprecio muchísimo y le quiero como a mi madre, nunca me había parado a pensar o clasificar mi relación con Severus – sonrió recordando su niñez - me enseñó a leer, me felicitaba ante mis éxitos y me regañaba antes mis fracasos, también me castigaba si me portaba mal… sabes, me enseñó a hacer pociones con cinco años.

- ¿Ves? Eso es un padre. Draco, no te confundas, el hombre que ha muerto era un pariente tuyo, tu padre está en Hogwarts… seguramente suspendiendo a mi hermano o a Harry, o puede que a los dos. – ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Gracias – y le dio un beso en la frente

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quedarte conmigo, y sobre todo, por ser cómo eres – y la besó. Ginny se puso coloradísima, y se quedó algo cortada, pero le respondió el beso.- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama – dijo Draco, a lo que Ginny sonrió pícaramente, y fue el turno de que el chico se sonrojara – no lo decía por eso, tenemos que descansar, son las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Bueno, esta bien – Ginny se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Draco por primera vez vio lo que llevaba puesto, un camisón negro de seda, con encajes… le quedaba de infarto. La cara que se le quedó al chico ante el descubrimiento era todo un poema – Draco, cierra la boca y ven.

El chico asintió y obedeció. Siguió a Ginny, sin hablar durante todo el camino, deleitándose con el cuerpo de su chica. Llegaron a sus dormitorios. Ginny se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Que descanses e intenta dormir – y se retiró a su cuarto.

Draco se quedó estático, no tenía ganas de meterse en su habitación, sabía que no podría dormirse, se había dado cuenta que el estar con Ron, iba a ser un gran problema, no podría resistirse ante la chica. Estuvo como unos diez minutos pensando en el mismo sitio, cuando se abrió de nuevo la habitación de Ginny.

– Ahhh – suspiró resignada le cogió de la mano y le metió en su cuarto – ya que no quieres dormir, descansarás y me aseguraré que lo haces – Lo empujó a la cama y luego se metió ella, le volvió a dar un beso – ahora sí… descansa – y se recostó sobre el brazo de Draco dándole la espalda.

El chico tardó en reaccionar, pero al final lo hizo, se acomodó en la cama y abrazó a Ginny de forma protectora, acercándola más a él, de esa manera velaba por su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente…

- Narcissa, tu hijo no está en la cama – decía Remus mientras sacaba la cabeza del dormitorio de Draco – parece que se ha levantado ya – Se giró y vio a Narcissa asomada en el de Ginny.

- No te preocupes, sé dónde está – se retiró un poco y abrió la puerta un poco más para que Remus mirara.

* * *

**Buenas... no he tardado tanto una semana, no está mal. (SaraMeliss, no me eches la bronca)**

**En este capítulo hay mucho diálogo, de ehcho sólo haban y hablan y hablan... espero que os guste. **

**Ya sabeís, comentarios, quijas y sugerencias dejarme un review. A lo que me habeís dejado, muchísimas gracias y a los que no, espero que al menos os guste la historia. Saludos. Ciao**


	14. Cap XIV

Lo que vieron Narcissa y Remus, era digno de una postal para el día de San Valentín. Draco y Ginny dormían tranquilos abrazándose mutuamente, Ginny de espaldas a Draco, le cogía sus brazos fuertemente, mientras el chico la agarraba con fuerza.

¿Son novios? – preguntó Remus.

¿Tú qué crees? – respondió divertida – Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que Ginny entrara en su vida, creo que sin ella, esto hubiese sido muy duro para Draco, y lo peor de todo, creo que le hubiese perdido.

- No pienses en eso Nar – y la abrazó con dulzura – anda, despiértalos.

¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres la madre y la suegra de la parejita – decía riéndose Remus. Narcisa sólo bufó en señal de desacuerdo mientras decía algo como "infantil", "no cambiará".

- Draco…, cielo despierta, tenemos que irnos – decía mientras mecía al chico.

- Mmmm – respondió Draco ¿mam�?

- Sí Draco… venga, levántate y despierta a tu bella doncella os esperamos abajo en 20 minutos.

Draco fue reaccionando lentamente y poco a poco asimiló lo que le dijo su madre, en realidad sólo recordaba algunas palabras "despierta", "irnos", "doncella", "abajo" "¿qué rallos significa eso"? pensó un Draco aún muy dormido. 

Por fin abrió los ojos. Estaba en su ¿casa, pero ese no era su cuarto. De repente se acordó de lo de ayer… ahora tenía sentido lo que decía su madre, el despierta era evidente, el irnos era por el funeral, pero el abajo y el doncella seguía sin entenderlo. Algo en su pecho se movía, haciendo que volviera a la realidad, bajó la vista y vio una mata de pelo rojizo, y a una bella chica entre sus brazos _"Ahhh, Ginny debe de ser la doncella",_ pensó. _"Bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos" _el abajo… ya lo descubriría.

- Ginny… cariño, venga preciosa despierta.

- Hermione, no fastidies… te has equivocado de Weasley – dijo dormida. Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, haciendo que la chica ante la risa despertara ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó girándose para darle la cara al chico.

- Nada, no recordaba lo divertido que era despertar a tu lado.

- Ya… seguro – dijo suspicaz la chica.

- No te enfades – y le dio un pequeño beso – Vamos a levantarnos, debemos irnos ya.

La chica aceptó y se pusieron en marcha. Al cabo de los minutos estaban listos. Fueron al dormitorio de Narcissa, pero no había nadie.

- Quizás no esperen abajo – dijo Ginny. _"Claro, abajo, que nos esperaban abajo"_ Draco miró su reloj _"bueno, sólo he tardado media hora en asimilar lo que me han dicho"._

Una vez reunidos todos, desayunaron. Ni Narcissa, ni Remus comentaron algo de lo que habían visto, aunque Remus no dejaba de echar miraditas a la pareja, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran y Remus riera más.

Las medidas de seguridad fueron fuertes. Lupin fue trasladado junto con Narcissa, Draco y Ginny, ha una calle cercana al cementerio, allí les esperaba tres personas más de la orden, llevándoles al cementerio.

Como era de esperar de un entierro Malfoy fue caro y bastante ostentoso. Tenían un mausoleo para la familia y Lucius fue enterrado con ciertos "honores". El entierro fue bastante triste, ya que sólo fueron a despedirle su exmujer, su hijo, y la novia de este, sin contar varias personas rondando por los alrededores haciendo guardia. Cuando el cura terminó, se dirigió a los presentes les dio el pésame y con un suave Plop desapareció.

- Debí haber imaginado que ninguno de los "amigos" de tu padre vendrían

- Supongo que el que nos consideren unos traidores y bastante peligrosos para su organización no ha ayudado mucho para que vengan.

- Creo que tienes razón. Esperarme aquí un momento, voy a hablar con Remus, creo que Dumbledore nos quería ver – y Narcissa se fue.

¿Qué tal estás hoy? – preguntó Ginny

- Extrañamente bien

¿Extrañamente?

- Sí, ayer tenía remordimientos por no sentir pena ni nada por la muerte de mi padre. Pero al enterrarlo y hacer la ceremonia… no sé, me he sentido en paz conmigo mismo, pues me he despedido de él, como mi padre quería que lo hiciera ¿me entiendes?

- Creo que sí - se hizo un silencio bastante tenso ¿Draco?

- Dime

- Tengo un mal presentimiento

¿De qué?

- De esta calma. Draco tu padre ha muerto, vosotros estáis en su punto de mira, este es el mejor momento para atacaras, ya que tú regresarás a Hogwarts y tu madre desaparecerá con la Orden, por lo que será difícil capturaros, y la verdad, dudo mucho de que desaprovechen esta oportunidad – y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas se oyó una fuerte explosión, junto con un fogonazo de luz.

De la nube formada salió Remus tirando de una Narcissa más blanco de lo normal.

- Draco – gritó Remus y el chico corrió junto a él – Tenéis que marcharos ya, vienen a por vosotros.

¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

- Le han lanzado muchos hechizos, luego te explico, iros los tres YA. Toma esto, os llevará a tu casa.

¿Tú no vienes? – preguntó Ginny preocupada

- No, pero prometo ir cuanto antes. Cuidad de Narcissa – le dio un beso y volvió a dónde un montón de luces de colores se cruzaban de un lado y de otro.

- Coge a tu madre de la mano y yo de la otra y los tres el bote – Draco obedeció y tras unos momentos desaparecieron

�¡Kobe! – gritó Draco

¿Sí amo?

- Ayúdame a subir a mi madre a su cuarto.

- Yo intentaré hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, para decirle lo que ha pasado – dijo Ginny

- No puedes ¿recuerdas? Iban a aprovechar nuestra ausencia para realizar los hechizos de seguridad.

Subieron a Narcissa y la tumbaron en la cama. La mujer seguía como ida, los ojos abiertos sin mirar a ningún sitio y una palidez casi enfermiza, incluso para la propia ex –señora Malfoy.

Ginny la puso unos paños húmedos e intento que recuperara una temperatura normal, pues la fiebre era altísima. Al no hacer efecto pidió a Draco ayuda. Entre los dos la volvieron a coger, y la metieron en el cuarto de baño, mientras Ginny llenaba la bañera de agua tibia, Draco sujetaba a su madre, una vez que la bañera estuvo a la mitad, Ginny le pidió a Draco que la metiera, y después empezó a llenar la bañera con agua fría. En ese momento la fiebre empezó a amainar lentamente. Ginny la cambió de ropa y la metieron en la cama.

Al par de horas de su llegada oyeron unos ruidos que procedían del piso de abajo. Draco se levantó y con la varita en la mano se dirigió a descubrir la causa de ese ruido.

- Draco no vayas solo, es muy peligroso – y le agarró la ropa

- No te preocupes por mí, tu quédate aquí y cuida a mi madre

- Tú no te vas sólo de aquí – dijo amenazadoramente ¿entendido?

- Está bien – dijo resignado – pero detrás – Ginny abrió la boca para reclamar – y no quiero oírte rechistar. – cerró la boca y le dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero muy enfadada.

Abrieron la puerta con sigilo y lentamente se dirigieron a las escaleras. Cuando se iban a asomar, algo chocó con ellos y les tiró al suelo.

¿Mam�? – preguntó Ginny asombrada ante la visión que tenía delante.

- Cielo¿estás bien? – y la levantó para abrazarla.

- Sí, estoy bien ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras Draco se levantaba.

- Me han dicho que ha habido un ataque en el cementerio y estaba preocupada.

- Señora Weasley… - dijo el chico bastante cortado – mi madre ha sido atacada y no reacciona, Ginny le ha cortado la fiebre pero sigue estando muy mal.

- Llevadme con ella.

Mientras la llevaban al cuarto de Narcissa, Molly les preguntó que había ocurrido en el cementerio y si sabían que hechizos la habían impactado. Los chicos contestaron todo lo que sabían, que por desgracia no fue mucho.

Tras estar varios minutos examinando a Narcissa, Molly empezó a conjurar pociones, trapos, cuencos, etc. y comenzó a atenderla. Cuando había pasado como un cuarto de hora se fijó en que los chicos seguían ahí, así que les pidió que se marcharan.

Ambos aceptaron sin protestar y decidieron bajar al salón, esperando la llegada de Lupin o de Dumbledore, para poder pedir explicaciones.

Al llegar al piso de abajo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Arthur, Charlie, Tonks y otros aurores más se encontraban allí hablando entre ellos y otros discutiendo por temas, que ambos chicos, supusieron que eran sobre la Orden.

¡Ginny! – gritó su padre y se acercó a abrazarla. Después le siguieron Charlie y Tonks al abrazo.

- Hola papá.

¿Qué haces aquí enana? – preguntó Charlie divertido ante el gesto de enfado de su hermana por el adjetivo.

- Estoy aquí por que fui al entierro – dijo un poco cortada

¿De un Malfoy? – preguntó asombrada Tonks ¿por qué?

- Porque me necesitaba aquí – dijo evadiendo un poco la pregunta

¿Quién? – insistió Tonks

- Yo – dijo Draco bastante cortante.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Arthur, que había estado observando la conversación.

- Papá…. No quería que te enteraras así… pero Draco y yo… pues…

- Estamos juntos – finalizó Draco

¿Es cierto? – preguntó Charlie. Ginny afirmó con la cabeza. Los dos Weasley los miraban sorprendidos y Tonks un poco divertida, ante tal revelación.

- Bueno primito…. He de decirte que tienes buen gusto. Esta chica es una joya – dijo Tonks con cierta picardía.

- Lo sé Nymphadora – dio Draco, conociendo el efecto que producía su propio nombre en la chica. Tonks dejó de reír y le miró enfadada.

- Jajaja, eso te pasa por meter tu nariz donde no te llaman – dijo Charlie al ver la cara de Tonks.

- No le veo la gracia, y más te vale que dejes de reírte – al ver que Charlie seguía riéndose bufó exasperada y se largó enfadada. Al rato Charlie logró dejar de reír y se fue en su busca.

¿Estáis bien? – preguntó al fin Arthur rompiendo el incómodo silencio y observando fijamente el moretón del chico.

- Sí, a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada. Narcissa es la que ha salido mal parada.

- Su mujer está intentado ayudarla – dijo preocupado Draco y bajando el rostro.

- No te preocupes chico, está en buenas manos – dudó en ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero tras mirar a su hija, lo hizo.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco agradecido por el gesto – pero me preocupa su estado y no saber lo que le han hecho. Lupin dijo que vendría y aún no ha regresado.

- Está en San Mungo… tenía una herida bastante fea en la pierna, pero no creo que le tengan mucho tiempo – dijo Arthur.

¿por qué estáis aquí? – preguntó Ginny

- Tras acabar el ataque, Remus se presentó ante nosotros, le esperábamos con tu madre, al no verla nos preocupamos y al ver el estado de Remus aún más. Nos contó lo sucedido a grandes rasgos. Dumbledore nos dijo que viniéramos aquí a terminar de asegurar la casa, y a ayudar a tu madre – dijo mirando a Draco – por eso Molly lo primero que ha hecho ha sido buscarla. Dumbledore ha acompañado a remus al hospital y después iba a Hogwarts a por Poppy. Lo que no sabíamos era que estabais los dos. – finalizó mirando a su hija.

- Señor…. Yo la pedí que viniera – dijo Draco intentando excusar a Ginny.

- No te reprocho nada Malfoy… sólo es que me ha sorprendido y no sé cómo reaccionar. Creo que me debéis una explicación.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron junto con Arthur, a contarle "su historia", eso sí, omitiendo ciertos detalles como los ocurridos en Navidad. Tras narrarle todo a Arthur, les miró fijamente y les sonrió, levantándose y yéndose junto a su esposa que acababa de llamarle.

Draco tenía la mirada perdida, estaba sentado apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, y la cabeza en sus manos, y en la punta del sof�, Ginny estaba igual. Tras varios minutos, Ginny suspiró liberando la tensión acumulada y recostó en el respaldo. Pasaba el tiempo y Draco no se movía tenía el cuerpo en tensión. Ginny al verlo así, empezó a acariciarle la espalda intentando relajarle, poco a poco lo fue logrando. El chico se fue relajando mientras la mano de Ginny le recorría la espalda, cuando empezó a tocarle el pelo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se fue recostando lentamente, hasta colocar la cabeza en las piernas de Ginny y estiró su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá. Y Ginny comenzó a acariciarle el rostro teniendo cuidado de sus moretones.

- Anoche se me olvidó ponerme la pócima, y esta mañana igual… creo que debería ponérmela – Draco hizo un amago de levantarse, pero Ginny le detuvo

- Tráelas aquí y yo te las pongo ¿vale? – dijo acariciando de nuevo el rostro de Draco.

- Está bien, me gusta que me cuides – y sonrió. Convocó la pócima y se la dio.

Ginny le extendió la pócima por las zonas mal trechas, y cuando terminó, siguió acariciándole. Draco lentamente se fue durmiendo, hasta quedarse totalmente dormido. Ginny sonrió al ver al chico así _"se ven tan adorable dormido"_, siguió con su tarea un rato más hasta quedarse ella también dormida.

- Draco… Ginny… despertar – decía una voz mientras los sacudía suavemente. Al dueño de la voz les costó despertarlos, pero al cabo de diez minutos lo consiguió. Ginny al abrir los ojos pudo ver quién la despertaba

- Remus – gritó, logrando que Draco despertara del todo y se sentara bien ¿cómo estás¿cuándo has llegado¿Cómo está Narcissa¿Cuánto hemos dormido? – dijo muy rápido.

- Jajaja – río Remus ante la avalancha – tranquila Ginny, respira hondo y ahora… de una en una

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Draco

¿Le has entendido? – Draco asintió- je, pues tenía razón tu madre… estoy bien, sólo me hicieron una herida en la pierna, la habría podido curar yo, pero el hechizo que me lanzaron no me dejaba curarla, por suerte en el hospital sabían contrarrestarla. Siguiente.

¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó Ginny

- Pues… -miró su reloj- harán un par de horitas, quizás un poco menos

¿Cómo está mi madre?  
Bien, Poppy la ha curado del todo, pero aún así sigue con ella mientras descansa y recupera fuerzas, dice que si no llegáis a cortarle la fiebre a tiempo… - t Remus calló- pero esta bien – dijo aliviado y feliz.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

- Esa no era la última pregunta – río Remus cansado – es la única que había entendido. Tu madre y yo estábamos hablando con mis compañeros. Ellos os iban a acompañar hasta aquí y nosotros reunirnos con Dumbledore para acordar cuando se trasladaba la Orden aquí- hizo una pausa para respirar un poco - pero mientras hablábamos aparecieron siete mortífagos, que lanzaron maleficios a tu madre. Por suerte reaccionó e hizo un escudo el cuál absorbió gran parte de los hechizos, pero hubo dos que traspasaron la barrera, un Crucius y un desmayo. Normalmente no pasa nada, pero por alguna extraña razón se "fusionaron", por decirlo así, y junto al escudo de tu madre dio como resultado ese estado.

¿Y mi familia y los demás¿dónde están? – preguntó de nuevo Ginny

- Han terminado de proteger la casa. Cuando he venido, Dumbledore los ha supervisado todos y ha terminado la protección. Kobe, ha preparado unas cuantas habitaciones, tus padres en una, Charlie y Tonks en otra, Poppy al lado de la nuestra y otra para Dumbledore, los demás se han ido ya a su casa.

¿Cuánto hemos dormido? – preguntaron a la vez, sorprendidos por todo lo que se había hecho mientras dormían.

- Y por fin la última pregunta – y sonrío – Según Arthur era la una de la tarde y son las seis de la mañana – A los chicos se les salieron los ojos – no pongáis esa cara, con tanta tensión es normal que durmierais tanto – volvió a reírse, cada vez más fuerte

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó enfadada Ginny.

- De la cara que tenía tu madre cuando os ha visto dormir juntos, lo mejor ha sido cuando Dumbledore les ha dicho que erais los novios más guapos y más tiernos que había visto, a tu madre – y lloraba de la risa – se le ha desencajado la mandíbula, pero tu padre le ha rematado diciendo que era cierto y que hablando con vosotros se notaba que os queríais – en este punto Remus se agarraba la tripa, sobre todo al ver el sonrojo de los jóvenes.

¡Remus¿No te da vergüenza? – dijo la voz de Molly

- Lo siento Molly, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías.

- Lo dudo mucho – y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero cambio el gesto cuando se dirigió a su hijo y a su _"¿novio?" _esto le iba a costar un poco ¿por qué no os cambiáis de ropa? Aún tenéis hasta los abrigos puestos de ayer, cuando estéis bajar a desayunar ¿vale?

- Muy bien mamá – se levantó y le dio un abrazo – adiós Remus – le dijo enfadada.

- Gracias señora Weasley, muchas gracias – inclinó la cabeza y siguió a Ginny.

Le encantaba sentir el agua de la ducha cayendo por su piel. Lo relajaba muchísimo y desde pequeño, la ducha, era el único sitio dónde podía pensar si ser molestado.

Hoy, bajo la ducha, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Que distinto eran las cosas el año pasado, su "padre" estaba encarcelado, vivía una farsa con su madre…. Y ahora tenía a su padre muerto, su madre al fin era feliz con el hombre que quería y la tenía a ella. Ginny no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de sus errores. No pudo evitar sonreír, el mundo estaba loco… una ex- Malfoy con un Merodeador, Snape atontado con Trelanwey, sospechaba que Potter estaba con Parkinson, y lo peor, o mejor dicho lo más raro, un Malfoy estaba totalmente enamorado de una Weasley _"y que Weasley"._

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, sonriendo ante sus pensamientos. Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños imaginó algo así, con su casa llena de Weasleys. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con la causante de su felicidad. Vestida con un pantalón negro ceñido y un jersey verde oscuro bastante ancho.

- Estas preciosa – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos – verdaderamente hermosa.

- Gracias – y se ruborizó – tú también, aunque estés escaso de ropa, estás irresistible – Draco sonrió de forma maligna.

- Tú también me gustas más sin ropa – y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- No creas que no me encanta tu oferta… pero está mi familia y no nos interesa que nos pillen – el chico refunfuñó y se retiró a su armario diciendo palabras por la bajo. Ginny sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y poniendo su boca cerca de su oreja – prometo compensarte esto, así que estate preparado, porque como te pille solo vas a saber de lo que es capaz de hacer una Weasley – Draco giró y la besó con pasión.

- No sabes como me encantas pelirroja, te quiero – A Ginny se le escaparon una lagrimillas.

- Y yo a ti Draco, y yo a ti – y le besó con mucha ternura – te he traído la pócima, si me das un minuto te la ponga.

- De acuerdo – Ginny fue a la cama y cogió el recipiente, se acercó a Draco y le extendió la crema.

- Ya est�- y le dio un beso – por ser un paciente tan bueno – y le guiñó un ojo – vístete, que te espero abajo – y salió del cuarto.

Draco salió de su cuarto cinco minutos después, y decidió ir a la habitación de su madre. En ese momento sólo estaba la enfermera del colegio.

- Buenos días – dijo Draco haciéndose notar en la habitación

- Hola joven, tiene suerte, su madre acaba de despertar, les dejaré a solas, pero antes quiero echarle un vistazo a usted – Draco se acercó a la enfermera y fue sometido al examen de reconocimiento – va bien, con que se de la pócima hoy y mañana será suficiente. Les dejo, sólo, por favor, procure dejarla descansar.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – y la enfermera salió del dormitorio ¿cómo estás? – y se sentó en la cama al lado de su madre

- Cansada, parece que me han dado una golpiza tremenda, me duele el cuerpo – y sonrió ¿Y Ginny?

- Abajo, junto a su familia

¿Lo saben?

- Sí, al menos el Sr. Weasley, se lo contamos nosotros.

¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

- Pues parece que bastante bien, sigo vivo ¿no?

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír, que no puedo - dijo entre risas y dolores – No es mala familia, te lo digo por experiencia. Creí que no querrían saber nada de mí, que me harían a un lado, pero fue lo contrario, me acogieron

- No digo lo contrario… pero quitando a Ginny, los únicos Weasley que conocían eran Ronald y los gemelos. Y como sabrás mi relación con Ronald deja mucho que desear, de hecho nos odiamos a muerte.

- Pues creo que deberás cambiar de aptitud – Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado total – Al menos inténtalo.

- No prometo nada – dijo al más puro estilo Malfoy – ahora he de irme, me esperan para desayunar, luego te veo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se largó del cuarto.

- Buenos días - dijo Draco al entrar al comedor

- Hola – dijeron todos, Remus, Tonks y los Weasleys a los cuales se les había añadido los gemelos.

- Has tardado mucho ¿no? – dijo Ginny que sonrió aliviada al verlo

- He ido a ver a mi madre

¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Remus

- Bien, pero dice que le duele todo el cuerpo. Madame Pomfrey le iba a dar una poción para dormir, esta segura que cuando despierte se encontrará mucho mejor

¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Molly

- Sí señora – y Molly hizo el ademán de servirle – oh no por favor, no se moleste, para eso está Kobe

- No es molestia, es más, sino lo hiciera me aburriría.

- Bueno, basta ya de esta conversación – comenzó Fred

- Cierto… la conversación que nos interesa – continuó George

- Es sobre vosotros – terminaron los dos a la vez. Ginny se golpeó la cabeza, bastante frustrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por favor…. Que familia más pesada, la culpa la tienen esos dos, esos… aggg, ni si quiera ser como llamarlos… - gritaba Ginny exaltada y echa una furia mientras entraba en su habitación

¿Hermanos? – decía Draco divertido, intentando no reírse

- Y tú no te rías ni te pases de listo.

- Jajaja, no puedo evitarlo… ha sido muy gracioso

- Para ti sí, para mi no. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada, y lo peor es que Charlie, Remus y hasta mi propio padre les seguían el rollo, y tú no has ayudado nada, quieto como un pasmadote

- Es cierto – dijo intentando mantener cierta compostura – no he obrado correctamente, lo siento – dijo intentando sonar lo más serio y solemne que podía.

- Bufff – resopló mirando a Draco – anda síguete riendo y cuando termines hablamos – dicho y hecho, Draco explotó en carcajadas. Después de lo que a Ginny, le parecieron interminables minutos, Draco logró recuperarse ¿Ya has acabado? – preguntó enfadada.

- No te enfades Ginny – y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura – pero el interrogatorio que nos han hecho tus hermanos no tenían ningún sentido, y tú te has picado en seguida, haciendo que ellos se metieran más contigo, se han pasado un poco, pero no te enfades

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes ya me vengué de los gemelos, hoy aprenderán una lección y se lo pensarán antes de meterse conmigo – y se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada

¿Qué les has hecho? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad, conocía esa sonrisa y sabía, que se iba a divertir con la respuesta de la pelirroja.

�¡GINNY! – gritaron dos voces desde abajo, ocasionando que la sonrisa de la chica se acentuara más

- Les di un poco de su propia medicina… por cierto¿sabías que si tomas una pastilla emuladora de león, con otra transformadora de cabra, ambos inventos de mis adorables hermanos, y les añades un conjunto de duración, te quedan unos "animalitos" muy monos?

¿Tus hermanos son mitad león mitad cabra? – preguntó asombrado.

- Sí

¿Cuerpo de león, patas enormes, fuertes y con garras inmensas y cabeza de cabra, con cuernos puntiagudos?

- Ah, ah – dijo de forma negativa- mi querido Draco, que poco me conoces. Tienen el cuerpo de una cabra, o sea patas pequeñas y cuerpo regordete y la cabeza… digamos que tendrán una melena muy bonita y unos bigotes bonísimos a juego, son unos "animalitos" muy dóciles, incluso te recomiendo que les oigas hablar – miró su reloj – hará efecto dentro de poco.

¿el qué? – preguntó emocionado

- Bueno, con esa pinta tan "mona" necesitaban una voz acorde, y como los chimpancés son lo más "mono" que hay… - otro ataque de risa. El chico se tiró al suelo y se sujetaba el estómago con las dos manos.

- Ginny – dijo Tonks llorando de la risa – que, jajaja, que dice, jajaja, tu madre – pausó por las carcajadas y tomó aire- … que… los vuelvas, jajaja, a la normalidad – y como hizo su primo, se tiró al suelo sujetándose el estómago

¿tan pronto? – preguntó con voz de niña buena

- GINEVRA, BAJA AHORA MISMO – chilló su madre.

- Espera, espera – dijo Draco levantándose – esto no me lo pierdo Haznos un favor, tarda mucho en bajar – dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo y saliendo corriendo, hacia el espectáculo.

- Ups… se me ha estropeado la uña, debo de cortarla antes de que me vaya enganchando por todos los sitios – y se sentó sonriendo ante los sonidos de chimpancés que se oían del salón.

- Es cierto, es muy peligroso ir con una uña rota, si te enganchas te puedes hacer mucho más daño – rió Draco – creo que lo mejor será que baje, y les comentaré a todos, que te ha salido un imprevisto y que en… ¿cinco minutos estarás?

- Mejor diez, ten en cuenta que si me corto una uña, debo cortarme el resto, si no queda mal.

- Tienes toda las razón – la besó y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Bueno, siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre las clases y los examenes no he tenido tiempo y encima hoy que intento actualizar me da unos errores tontos y no me deja retocar la historia.**

**Millones de garcias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, los leo todos y me vienen bien, para corregir todos aquellos fallos que tengo y vostros veís.**

**Sólo me queda esperar, que hayaís disfrutado del capítulo, y me lo hagaís saber. Un beso a todos/as. Ciao.**


	15. Cap XV

·Buenos días a todos – decía una Narcissa, más mejorada, sujetada por Remus.

·Hola querida ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Molly al verla.

·Mejor que ayer, necesitaba salir de la habitación y estirar las piernas un poco.

·Hola – dijeron los dos chicos

·Veo Draco, que ya tienes la cara mejor. – dijo Narcissa.

·Sí – y se sonrojó un poco – Ginny me ha ayudado – los tres adultos rieron por lo bajo.

·¿Cómo te lo hiciste? – preguntó Remus – con todo esto no te preguntamos.

·Fue en Hogwarts – dijo el chico simplemente.

·¿No sería mi hijo? – preguntó preocupada Molly.

·No mamá, no fue Ron. Un chico intentó sobrepasarse conmigo y Draco me defendió – Molly suspiró aliviada y miró a Draco agradecida por lo contado, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara.

·¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Narcissa.

·Arthur y los gemelos han ido a trabajar. Charlie y Tonks, han recibido un llamado urgente de Dumbledore y han salido.

·¿Qué tal tus hermanos?. Me han comentado algo de lo que hiciste ayer – dijo Narcissa mirando a Ginny, haciendo que tanto Remus como Draco se aguantaran la risa al recordar lo sucedido.

·Están bien – contestó al puro estilo Malfoy.

·Muy bien, tendrías que haberlos visto, no se acercaron a ella el resto del día – dijo Draco.

·Y esta mañana cuando la han visto, han erguido la cabeza y se han ido – continuó Remus.

·Si llego a saber, que dándoles de su propia medicina, se ponen tan mansos… lo hubiese hecho hace años – sentenció Molly. Ginny la miraba incrédula – no me mires así, la de dolores de cabeza que me hubiese ahorrado.

·¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Ginny a lo que Molly movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa - ¿por eso no me has castigado? – y Molly sonrió pícaramente – Mamá, eres genial – dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba.

·Pero esto queda entre nosotros – Ginny dijo que sí contenta – no quiero que tus hermanos se enteren

·Hablando de hermanos ¿Ron sabe lo vuestro? – preguntó Remus

·No – dijeron los dos deprisa.

·¿Por qué no? – insistió Remus.

·Puesssss…. Ron y Draco son acérrimos enemigos y no se tomaría muy bien, que su hermana fuera novia de su enemigo, incluso llevó muy mal el que fuéramos amigos.

·Este hijo mío – murmuró Molly – pero ahora se enterará ¿no, los dos habéis desaparecido de Hogwarts.

·No necesariamente, ayer le escribí a Hermione contándole porque me había ido, aunque no sabe el resto… esta mañana, me ha respondido y le ha hecho creer a Ron que estoy en la enfermería, también parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta de la desaparición de Draco, con lo del quidditch, ni se ha fijado.

·¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta, no puede ser tan despistado – dijo Molly.

·Mamá, que hablamos de Ron, el mismo Ron que ha tardado siete años en darse cuenta de que le gusta Hermione.

·¿Salen juntos? – preguntó Molly

·Ups – respondió – yo no te he dicho nada

·De acuerdo, pero… ¿desde cuándo salen? Y ¿cómo es que son novios?

·Más o menos desde principio de curso, y son novios por Draco – Narcissa y Remus que habían estado un tanto ajenos a la conversación, se dieron la vuelta para saber más. Molly miró fijamente a Draco y este levantó los hombros.

·Ginny y Granger hablaban sobre su hijo, yo me acerqué y comencé a hablar con ellas – y así les narró lo sucedido.

·¿Te pegó? – gritaron las dos madres escandalizadas.

·Pero no mucho – intentó Ginny defender a su hermano, consiguiendo que Draco le mirara de forma reprobatoria, en señal de "tu hermano NUNCA pega poco"

De repente se oyó un suave plop desde el salón y Dumbledore entró al comedor con su rostro bastante serio y preocupado.

·Buenas a todos, me alegro verte mejor Narcissa.

·Albus ¿qué ha pasado¿por qué esa cara?

·Me temo que han descubierto a nuestro infiltrado.

·Severus – dijo Draco en un susurro, pero tanto Dumbledore como Ginny le pudieron oír.

·¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus asombrado por la noticia

·Desde el descubrimiento de tu afiliación a la Orden – dijo mirando a Narcissa – y el ataque del otro día, Voldemort ha estado muy desconfiado, más de lo normal, sobre todo con Severus. Por suerte, Severus maneja su mente a la perfección, por lo que ha sabido defenderse muy bien de los ataques de Voldemort, este hecho, lo único que ha conseguido ha sido que desconfiara más – hizo una pausa y siguió con el relato – Aunque ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que te descubrieron, Voldemort ha atacado rápido, el ataque al cementerio no fue el único. Severus me mandó un mensaje al final del día, al parecer, le habían tendido una trampa y estuvo a punto de caer en ella, pero sospechaba que no sería la única trampa que le harían, de esto hace dos días. Esta mañana – y miró a sus oyentes – recibí un mensaje de Minerva, al parecer Silbyll ha tenido una premonición o visión, y una de las buenas. Ha visto como atacaban a Severus mientras estaba en trance. Minerva ha oído todo lo que decía. Al acabar el trance, Silbyll no recordaba nada, pero Minerva sí, por lo que me ha escrito corriendo – en ese momento todos estaban bastante tensos – y aunque no hemos podido evitar el ataque – y se oyó como Ginny aguantaba la respiración -, hemos podido evitar el final de esa visión.

·¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó Molly

·Ya he pensado eso, Tonks se va a transformar en Narcissa y vamos hacer creer a los mortífagos que se irá del país, de hecho en estos momentos debe estar camino del aeropuerto, por eso la he llamado esta mañana temprano.

·¿Aeropuerto? – preguntó Ginny - ¿no sería más creíble un translador?

·Sí, pero se supone que está huyendo, si se va en un método muggle llamará menos la atención, además es lo que ellos piensa que va hacer.

·Tiene sentido… - dijo Narcissa- ¿y qué pasa con Draco?

·Volverá conmigo a Hogwarts hoy, debemos hacer creer que aquí no hay nadie, sino… cuando el curso finalice, será difícil protegeros.

·Bien chicos – dijo Molly – preparaos para iros, si tenéis que coger algo hacerlo ya.

·Yo voy a retirarme, me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Narcissa.

·Espera te ayudo – y Remus se fue con ella.

·¿Quieres algo de tomar Albus? Seguro que llevas todo el día sin tomar nada. – dijo Molly.

·Un té estaría bien – sonrió y Molly se retiró a la cocina.

·Señor… - dijo Draco – quisiera ir a ver al profesor Snape antes de volver al colegio.

·Es peligroso – contestó Dumbledore.

·Lo sé, pero quiero verle – Dumbledore sonrió y un brillo de ¿orgullo? Se vio en sus ojos, después miró a Ginny.

·Supongo que tú también querrás ir – la chica afirmó – de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer. Ahora coger vuestras cosas que nos iremos en seguida.

* * *

·Niños, prometerme que tendréis cuidado – dijo Molly, mientras abrazaba a la vez a Ginny y a Draco. 

·Si mamá, te lo prometo… pero déjanos respirar.

·Sí, sí, lo siento – y los dejó libres.

·Cuídense¿de acuerdo? – dijo Narcissa, mientras abrazaba a su hijo delicadamente y luego a Ginny

·Te lo prometo – respondió Draco.

·Bien – dijo Albus – esto nos llevará directamente – y enseñó un candelabro – cogerlo que no vamos. Adiós señoras, adiós Remus.

·Adiós profesor – dijeron los tres adultos, mientras veían desaparecer al director con sus alumnos.

* * *

·Bien, sólo tenéis 20 minutos. Severus está detrás de esta puerta. Yo me quedaré aquí, para asegurarme de que nadie os interrumpa. 

Ginny asintió y abrió lentamente la puerta. Cuando entró al cuarto de Snape, tuvo en deja vú, de su cuarto año al entrar a ver a su padre al hospital.

Draco estaba muy sorprendido, poco quedaba del hombre que tan bien conocía. Severus estaba lleno de moretones y cortes, por lo que se podía ver en las partes que no estaban tapadas. Su respiración era profunda y estaba vendado por casi todo el cuerpo.

Lentamente Draco se fue acercando a la cama y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Le cogió una mano y se echó a llorar.

·Lo siento Severus – decía mientras lloraba. Ginny se quedó muy sorprendida, no sabía que hacer, pero se acercó hasta la cama y puso su mano encima de la de Draco y Snape.

·Tranquilo Draco, pronto verás que se recupera – con la otra mano, Draco cogió a Ginny de la cintura y le acercó a él, abrazándola contra sí, hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Draco aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y Ginny tenía cerrados los ojos, cuando sintieron como otra mano se posaba encima de las suyas, apretándolas. Los dos se giraron rápidamente, encontrándose con un Severus, sonriendo agradecido.

·Severus – gritaron ambos jóvenes abalanzándose a él.

·¡Au! – gritó fuerte – Cuidado, me duele

·Lo siento – dijo Ginny conteniendo las lágrimas

·¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Draco

·Mal, creo que es obvio ¿no?. No deberíais estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

·Severus – dijo Albus desde la entrada – sé educado, estos chicos están aquí por que estaban preocupados por ti

·Lo sé, pero sigue siendo peligroso para ellos – dijo recriminando a Albus – aún así gracias – y les apretó de nuevo las manos.

·Bueno, yo he de ir a preparar nuestra marcha – dijo Albus.

·Profesor espere – dijo Ginny – le acompaño. - se giró hacia su profesor- Tienes que ponerte mejor – y le dio un beso en la frente a Severus.

·En cinco minutos nos vamos – dijo Albus antes de salir del cuarto con Ginny. Tras esa salida estuvieron un momento en silencio.

·No te preocupes Draco – dijo Snape.

·No puedo evitarlo, has estado a punto de morirte

·Pero no lo he hecho

·Me asusté

·Supongo que no te gustó la idea de perder a tu padre y a tu padrino en menos de una semana, sin contar lo de tu madre – e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

·No, me asusté porque estuve a punto de perder a mi madre, y también porque estuve apunto de perder a mi padrino y a mi padre el mismo día – y se quedaron mirando.

La cara de Snape era de puro agradecimiento y felicidad, ya que para él Draco era mucho más que su ahijado, era como su hijo. El pequeño niño que le hacía sonreír haciendo mezclas extrañas en la comida imitándole, el que le preguntaba el por qué de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el mismo chico que le llenó de orgullo al negar querer ser un mortífago, el mismo chico que le daba fuerzas para seguir en la Orden en busca de un mundo mejor.

·No quiero perderte, eres igual de importante que mi madre, así que ten cuidado – y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando Snape iba a contestarle entró otra vez Albus pidiendo a Draco que se despidiera que se tenían que ir ya, pues venían unos médicos y no debían verle.

* * *

Llegaron al colegio a falta de una clase para terminar el horario del día, así que para hacer tiempo decidieron dar una vuelta por los terrenos y disfrutar de esa tranquilidad. 

·Estoy preocupada – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos mientras observaban al calamar gigante.

·¿Por qué?

·Por como se comporte Ron. Es bastante cabezota y le costará admitirte. Supongo que después de su cabreo inicial, se podrá hablar con él. También me preocupa Harry, tampoco con él te llevas muy bien.

·Potter no me interesa y tu hermano tampoco – Ginny le fulminó con la mirada – pero sé que para ti si son importantes y que no quieres estar mal con ellos.

·No, no quiero. Ron es mi hermano y Harry casi mi hermano.

·¿Cómo se lo dirás?

·Je – e hizo una mueca como pensando – no lo sé, pero algo sí sé, TÚ se lo dirás conmigo.

·Ginny – dijo en reproche – no quiero volver a ir a la enfermería, si sigo así ganaré a Potter.

·No le dejaré que te toque, tú confía en mí, además… tu mismo comprobaste que no es bueno enfadarme.

·Jejeje, sí lo vi – hubo otra pausa - ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

·Se lo diremos – y recalcó muy bien esas palabras – pronto, creo que es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que va a tener que aguantarte durante mucho tiempo, y yo no quiero pasar mis vacaciones en una guerra entre vosotros.

·Yo no tendré ningún problema, si acaso él, pero a mi me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer – otra mirada de reproche de Ginny - ¿qué? No me mires así.

·Prométeme que no te pelearás con ellos, prométeme que serás paciente y no dejarás que te piquen – Draco pensó y pensó durante mucho tiempo, haciendo que Ginny se pusiera muy nerviosa – Draco, por favor, prométemelo

·Esta bien, pero ya me debes dos y te las voy a cobrar muy pronto – y la besó con mucha pasión.

·Siendo así, creo que tendré que dejarte a deber más cosas – y sonrió antes de devolverle el beso.

Sonó la campana, dando por finalizadas las clases del día. Se levantaron y fueron a los herbolarios, pues es dónde se encontraban los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Los chicos que salían de herbología se quedaron asombrados ante las figuras que se acercaban y por muchos motivos. El primero: los dos eran de casas opuestas y poco fraternales entre ellas. Segundo: los dos eran de familias cuyo odio era conocido por todo el mundo mágico. Tercero: él era hijo de un mortífago y odiaba a todos los muggles. Ella era hija de un amante de los muggles y alguien en contra de toda creencia de los mortífagos. Y cuarta y la más interesante: ambos habían desaparecido el mismo día, y ambos aparecían juntos.

·¿Se puede saber por qué se han parado todos en la entrada? – decía una Hermione enfadada por el embotellamiento formado.

·No lo sé – dijo Ron. Hermione miró a Pansy disimuladamente, y esta negó también – Harry ¿ves algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo que estaba de los últimos junto con Zabini y Nott.

·Un poco, espera – se asomó más - ¡Es Ginny!

·¡Ginny! – Hermione sonrió y se hizo paso entre la gente gritando su nombre, cuando al fin la alcanzó se abalanzó sobre ella – Ginny, te echaba de menos ¿Cómo estáis? – Ginny comenzó a reírse ante el recibimiento de su amiga.

·Estamos bien, sorprendida por tu recibimiento pero estamos bien.

·¡Hola Draco! – y también le abrazó, aunque fue más frío este abrazo tuvo un fuerte impacto entre el público que les rodeaba.

·¡Draco! – dijo Pansy, mientras llegaba a ellos - ¿Cómo estáis¿Qué os pasó en el funeral?

·¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – preguntó sorprendido

·¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

·No seas desagradable, encima que me preocupo por ti.

·Esta bien – dijo simplemente

·No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti – siguió Pansy con lo suyo.

·¡Ginny! – gritaron - ¿Qué coño haces con Malfoy?

·El que faltaba – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que se echaran a reír, y logrando que el enfado de Ron aumentara por momentos, pues no entendía el por qué de las risas.

·Me debes una explicación – dijo llanamente

·No te debo una explicación, te la daré si quiero, así que no te pongas de ninguna manera

·Me pongo como quiera, y debes decirme que haces con él.

·Voy a hablar contigo, pero no ahora, si quieres antes de la cena en frente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy con mis amigos. ¡Hola Harry¿vienes? – y cogió a Draco y a Hermione por los brazos y se fueron al castillo.

·Sí, ahora voy – y Harry comenzó a seguirles, y echó una mirada significativa a Pansy, dándose por aludida.

·¡Hey! Yo también voy, no me dejéis atrás.

Y Ron se quedó plantado en medio del resto de sus compañeros, que no paraban de cuchichear sobre lo sucedido, e inventándose teorías que explicaran lo que acababan de ver.

* * *

·Lo sabía, sabía que el día que os pillé estabais con algo – dijo Draco con prepotencia 

·¡Oh! Por favor. Quizás lo sospechabas, además, estabas demasiado preocupado averiguando otras cosas – dijo Pansy sonriendo al estilo Malfoy, ganándose una mirada asesina del aludido, aunque estaba agradecido por recuperar a su amiga, y de haber perdido de vista a la chica agobiante y posesiva de los últimos años, eso no significaba que pudiera meterse con él.

·Pues… no sé que decir¿felicidades? – dijo Ginny - ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos?

·Un par de meses de forma más o menos oficial – dijo Harry.

·¿Weasley sabe que estáis juntos? – preguntó Draco.

·No – dijeron Harry y Hermione escandalizados.

·No queremos decirle nada… hasta que sepa lo vuestro – dijo Pansy señalando a Draco y a Ginny.

·Que lista eres – saltó Ginny indignada, no se fiaba del todo de ella, demasiado tiempo detrás de su chico – O todos juntos o ninguno

·¡Ginny! – saltó esta vez Hermione - ¿acaso quieres matar a mi novio?

·No, pero no quiero llevarme la bronca de Ron – se quedó un momento en silencio – bien, cuanto antes mejor – y cogió de la mano a Draco

·¿Ahora? – preguntó Draco, cuando salieron del aula dónde habían estado reunidos.

·Sí, ya casi es la hora. Y se me debe ocurrir alguna manera de decírselo, y necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

·Esta no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo un incrédulo Draco – que nos pille besándonos es mala idea 

·Ajá.

·La última vez nos fue mal muy mal

·La última vez nos pilló de sorpresa, ahora sé que me quieres y que yo te quiero, de todas formas, este no era el plan, sólo quería besarte – dijo haciendo un puchero infantil

·¿Cómo que no sabías que te quería? – se enfadó Draco

·No me lo decías, me hiciste dudar – y le dio un beso en la nariz, haciendo que el enfado en el chico se fuera disolviendo.

·No lo dudes más ¿de acuerdo?

·¿Me quieres?

·Siempre – y le dio un beso muy dulce

·¡Ginny! Aléjate de él – ambos chicos se sobresaltaron

·Hablaré yo, tú sólo quédate aquí – y lentamente se giró para ver a su hermano – Ron, no grites – a lo que el chico se sorprendió.

·¿Qué te pasa Ginny¿Por qué siempre estás con este?

·No me pasa nada Ron, estoy perfectamente. Y si estoy con Draco, es por que me agrada estar con él.

·No lo entiendo Ginny, es Malfoy

·Sé quién es Ron, lo sé muy bien

·¿Por qué habéis venido los dos juntos a clase?

·Porque hemos llegado hoy y, aunque te parezca increíble, tenía ganas de verte

·¿Cómo es eso de que habéis llegado hoy¿Tú no estabas en la enfermería? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – entonces ¿por qué me mintió Hermione¿A dónde habéis ido¿Y por qué juntos? – decía Ron cada vez más enfadado.

·Hemos estado en su casa – y señaló a Draco mientras hablaba en un tono muy calmado – su pa…, Lucius Malfoy murió hace poco, y el tuvo que ir al entierro, me pidió que le acompañara

·¿Por qué? – interrumpió de nuevo.

·Por que soy su amiga y… su novia – en ese momento Draco se acercó a Ginny y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, para apoyarla. Ron los miraba fijamente y no decía nada, lo cuál, puso nerviosa a Ginny - ¿Ron?

·¿Hermione sabía lo vuestro? – dijo en un tono demasiado calmado, Ginny asintió con la cabeza – Muy bien. Como veo que ninguno me tiene en cuenta para nada, y me habéis ocultado todo, no quiero saber nada de vosotros, al igual que vosotros no sabréis nada de mi – se giró y comenzó a andar

·¡Ron! – gritó Ginny, dolida por las palabras de su hermano – no te pongas así – suplicó

·Te he dicho que no quiero saber nada sobre ti – en ese momento aparecieron en el pasillo Harry, Hermione y Pansy que al ver a Ginny llorando, corrieron hacia ellos

·¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Pansy - ¿Se lo habéis dicho?

·¿Vosotros también lo sabíais? – preguntó Ron señalando a Pansy y a Harry.

·Sí – dijo Harry como en un suspiro.

·De acuerdo… entonces adiós a todos.

·Ron – dijo Hermione sujetándole del brazo, pero él se retiro de ella

·De ti quiero saber menos, tú eras mi novia, eras mi amiga, se supone que confiaba en ti y tú en mí. Veo que no era así… no quiero volverte a ver nunca, a ninguno de vosotros – dijo de forma cruel y sin titubear, cuando abandonó el pasillo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas estaba muy dolido, así que salió corriendo alejándose de aquellos que le producieron ese dolor.

Mientras, Hermione lloraba descontroladamente, estaba arrepentida por no haberle dicho todo a Ron y muy dolida por las palabras que había dicho, ella no lo había hecho con mala intención, simplemente ayudó a su amiga.

·Hermione, lo siento, yo… - pero Ginny no pudo acabar la frase, porque Hermione se abrazó a ella, en busca de consuelo, haciendo que las dos lloraran más - … lo siento, prometo solucionarlo

·No te preocupes – dijo en un susurro – esto es algo que debo solucionar yo

·¿Estás bien? – preguntó Pansy, también algo tocada por la situación

·No – contestó Hermione.

* * *

Había pasado varios días, ya era viernes. El ambiente entre los chicos era muy tenso, pero la que peor estaba era Hermione, pues la indiferencia de Ron le dolía de sobremanera. 

Ron tampoco estaba bien. Estaba muy dolido y lo peor solo. Había perdido a sus tres amigos, a su hermana, a su casi hermano y a su novia. Sabía que no había reaccionado como una persona normal, pero su orgullo estaba herido y la confianza en ellos la habían roto.

Ron iba paseando por el pasillo para ir al gran comedor, cuando se encontró con Zabini, el cual estaba limpiando los suelos al estilo muggle, por lo que estaba de muy mal humor.

·Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira quién está aquí, el abandonado – dijo Zabini burlón.

·¿No tienes un suelo que limpiar?. Pues hala, a trabajar.

·Puede que tenga que trabajar, pero al menos cuando regreso a mi sala común tengo amigos con los que poder hablar – Ron apretó los puños con furia, se iba a girar para darle un puñetazo cuando una sonrisa le interrumpió

·Si consideras amigos al cubo y a la fregona,… pues sí, tienes unos amigos muy interesantes

·Contigo no va el asunto Malfoy – dijo Zabini con odio

·Es cierto, pero me he dado cuenta de que estás desatendiendo tus obligaciones, por lo que he tenido que llamar a Flinch, ya sabes soy prefecto y tengo unas responsabilidades.

·No te habrás atrevido

·Señor Zabini – dijo una voz proveniente de otro pasillo, y cuando llegó a ellos apareció la Sra. Norris y el Señor Flinch. – muy bien joven Malfoy, gracias por avisarme, ahora tú pequeña sabandija, limpiaras todas las armaduras del cuarto piso

·¿Todas? – preguntó asustado

·TODAS – dijo disfrutando al decir esa palabra. Se fueron los dos, mientras Zabini se quejaba.

·No hacía falta que hicieras eso – dijo Ron

·No lo he hecho por ti, sino por tu exhermana y exnovia, seguro que no les hubiese hecho gracia saber que estarías en la enfermería o castigado y ellas no pudieran ayudarte

·¿Por qué Ginny?

·¿Por qué ella no?

·Porque es mi hermana

·Venga Weasley…. Seguro que encuentras una excusa mejor.

·Nos odiamos, eres arrogante, has hecho daño a mi familia….

·Mira Weasley, es cierto que nos odiamos, pero que salga con tu hermana, perdón, exhermana – ante la palabra Ron hizo un gesto de dolor- no significa que por ello dejemos de hacerlo, al igual que lo de arrogante. Y yo no he hecho daño a tu familia

·Tu padre sí – gritó Ron

·Yo no soy mi padre, y nunca me compares con él – gritó Draco – mira – dijo volviendo a usar un tono normal – los dos tenemos algo en común

·Ginny – dijo Ron en bajo

·Exacto, ninguno de los dos quiere perderla y ninguno de los dos va abandonarla por el otro, aunque… tú parece que es así como quieres hacerlo

·¿Qué propones?

·Una especie de tregua, mantener la compostura delante de ella, mantener las buenas formas, como quieras decirlo.

·Me parece razonable. Pero eso no significa que deje de odiarte

·No esperaba menos – y Draco le tendió la mano, la cual, Ron aceptó, sellando así el "trato"

·… ehhh… mmm ¿Malfoy? – preguntó con esfuerzo, antes de que Draco se fuera

·Sí

·¿Cómo está Hermione? – y sus orejas se colorearon

·Esta mal Weasley. Pagaste tu rabia con quien no debías. Aunque te cueste creer lo que voy a decir – Draco hizo una pausa para tomar aire, mientras, Ron, le miraba expectante – es una gran chica, con un gran corazón y mucha paciencia, pues la tuvo para ayudarnos y la tiene contigo – volvió hacer otra pausa para coger de nuevo aire – pero lo más increíble de todo es que esta chica, aún sabiendo cómo eres, está enamorada de ti – y se largó del pasillo mientras pensaba _"¿Pero qué hago yo haciendo de Celestino?... agggg…. Ginny me debes tres"_ y sonrió de forma pícara.

* * *

·¿Dónde has estado¿Y por qué no nos dijiste el ataque de Snape? – medio gritó Pansy a Draco mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin para comer. 

·Hola a ti también. Que nos llevemos medianamente bien, no quiere decir que me puedas tratar así – dijo medio asqueado

·Draco, gilipolleces las mínimas, que si antes te aguantaba…. Ahora no tengo porque hacerlo – Draco arqueó una ceja, mirando a la chica – ahora, contesta a mis preguntas

·Estaba ayudando a recordar a Zabini cuál es su castigo, el pobre parecía haberlo olvidado – dijo de lo más cínico – y no me preguntaste por Snape – no quería hablar del tema. Cada vez que pensaba en él, una imagen de Severus pálido y vendado le venía a la mente.

·Mira que eres desagradable – y se puso a cenar.

En ese momento entró Ron y se dirigió de forma calmada hasta su hermana y sus amigos

·¿Podríamos hablar a solas? – preguntó a Ginny, la cuál tras meditarlo unos segundos contestó

·Sí

·Bien, acompáñame – ambos Weasley salieron del comedor, ante la atónita mirada de muchos y ante la mirada sonriente de uno.

* * *

Habían entrado a un aula vacía cercana al Gran comedor, llevaban ahí un par de minutos, y ninguno se atrevía a rompe el silencio 

·¿Alguien más de nuestra familia conoce tu relación con Malfoy?

·Sí, cuando nos atacaron…

·Espera¿os atacaron? – preguntó preocupado

·En el entierro de Lucius Malfoy, bueno, en realidad después de que acabara – y Ginny le relató lo sucedido. A lo que se volvieron a sumir en un silencio.

·¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó cansado

·Ron, no admitías que fuera mi amigo, no quería pensar como te pondrías si supieras que era mi novio, y… cuando nos descubriste con Zabini, te pusiste furioso.

·Porque la versión de Zabini era otra – dijo enfadado – me hizo creer que Malfoy te había atacado y que quería violarte, y cuando os vi… así, pensé que decía la verdad

·Lo siento Ron, eso no lo sabía

·No sientas nada, el que te pide perdón soy yo. Malfoy sigue sin ser de mi agrado, pero… si eres feliz, adelante – Ginny se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

·Gracias Ron, muchas gracias.

·Shhh…. – la retiró un poco y le limpió las lágrimas – tranquila, pero te pido que me tengas paciencia con él.

·La tendré – y sonrió feliz

·Aunque sigo sin entender porque habiendo cuatro casas, Harry y tú os habéis fijado en dos Slytherins

·¿Sabes lo de Pansy?

·Hace tiempo que lo sé. Esperaba que me lo dijera él, por eso me hacía el que no sabía, pero supongo que con mi temperamento no se atrevió – Ginny comenzó a reírse – no te rías, aún me duele que no confiarais en mi

·Si confiamos en ti – dijo Ginny, recuperando poco a poco la normalidad – Si no confiáramos en ti, no te lo habríamos dicho y no hubieses pasado tantas cosas con Harry y Hermione – ante el nombre de la chica, los dos se entristecieron – lo único que debes hacer es intentar ser un poco más civilizado, y no dejar que tu temperamento se adueñe de ti.

·Necesito tu ayuda Gin, necesito recuperar a Hermione, no puedo perderla – dijo extremadamente preocupado

·No te preocupes hermanito, no la perderás. Seguro que entre los dos se nos ocurre algo.

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero he estado algo liadilla.**

**Espero que el capítulo os guste, y q haya merecido la pena la espera.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer mi fic. Besos. Ciao.**


	16. Cap XVI

Draco estaba preocupado, hacía casi una hora que Ginny había salido del Gran Comedor con su hermano, y había visto a los otros dos Gryyfindors preocupados.

Iba pensando en o que le podía haber hecho el colorín a su chica, cuando unas risas le distrajeron. Se acercó al aula de donde provenía el 'escándalo'.

- Pobres Fred y George, jajajaja – se oía a una de las voces – no puedo creer que fueras tan cruel con ellos.

- ¿Cruel? – Draco sonrió, esa voz la conocía a la perfección, así que decidió entrar lentamente en el aula – No veas como se portaron, parecían dos crios pequeños, me pusieron nerviosa y se me ocurrió en el momento.

- ¿En el momento?

- Bueno, tardé diez minutos en pensar como hacerlo, y sólo uno en imaginar lo que les quería hacer – Draco ya estaba en el aula, observando entretenido a los dos hermanos.

- ¿Y qué hicieron nuestros padres?

- Tu madre gritó un poco y tu padre se tuvo que retirar de la habitación porque no podía aguantarse la risa – dijo Draco. Ginny sonrió al verle y Ron frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Sólo gritó¿ni te castigó ni nada? – siguió Ron.

- Sólo gritó, creo que tuve un poco de suerte.

- Sí, supongo – contestó Ron y miró a Draco.

- Os estaba buscando, hace una hora que os habéis ido del comedor – y se sentó al lado de Ginny, justo en frente de Ron.

- ¿Una hora? – dijeron los pelirrojos a dúo.

- Sí, una hora ¿Qué habéis hecho para no daros cuenta?

- Hemos hecho las paces – dijo Ginny – y luego le he contado lo que nos ha pasado en tu casa estos días.

- Siento lo de Snape, Malfoy – dijo Ron intentando sonar amable y convincente.

- Ah… - y se quedó callado. Ginny miró a Draco enfadada y siguió hablando – gracias.

- Ron me ha pedido ayuda con Hermione – dijo Ginny para romper el hielo.

- ¡Ginny! – se quejó Ron.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

- Ya, pero no hace falta que lo sepa todo el mundo.

- No te preocupes, no lo iba a ir diciendo por ahí – contestó Draco.

- En fin, se nos ha ocurrido un plan…. Parece que nuestra hora ha sido bastante lucrativa, y necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué¿Malfoy es el factor externo? – preguntó Ron.

- Sí – dijo totalmente tranquila.

- Pero… pero… no – y se llevó las manos a la cara. Podría vivir con que le "ayudara" una vez, pero dos… eran demasiadas.

- ¿Qué he de hacer? – prosiguió Draco sin hacer caso a Ron.

Ginny se acercó al oído de Draco y empezó a susurrarle palabras. En ese momento Ron levantó la cabeza, pero rápidamente la volvió a bajar. Esa escena era algo que tampoco desearía haber visto.

- Eso es fácil – dijo Draco cuando Ginny se puso bien en su asiento - ¿cuándo se supone que lo vais a hacer?

- Hoy es viernes ¿no? – dijo Ron, que había recuperado un poco la compostura – lo mejor sería mañana, la semana que viene nos vamos, y con los cargos de perfecta y premio anual que tiene, no tendrá tiempo.

- Bien pensado – admitió Draco - ¿se lo diréis a la doble P?.

- ¿La qué?

- La nueva parejita, Potter y Parkinson, la doble P.

- ¿Saben que los llamas así? – preguntó Ginny, divertida por el apodo.

- Lo dudo, de todas formas es algo que no me quita el sueño.

- Pues no, la doble P no se va a enterar – dijo Ginny – con ellos ya tendrá tiempo de hablar, lo importante aquí es Hermione.

- Bueno yo he de irme, tengo transformaciones ahora, y si falto McGonagall me matará – dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo, entonces te veo después en la sala común para ultimar todo.

- Bien – se levantó le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y le dedico un movimiento de cabeza a Draco, después salió del aula.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – dijo Ginny

- Alto pelirroja. Me debes tres cosas y al menos quiero cobrarme una ahora.

- ¿Tres?

- Sí, tres. ¿Sabías que el factor externo, ayudó un poco al factor pelirrojo para que se reconciliara con el cerebro del plan?

- ¿Y eso?

- Eso es algo entre nosotros, pero aún así, me debes una más, por lo que la suma asciende a 3 – y se acercó a sus labios para besarla.

- No, espera… - dijo Ginny retirándose en el último momento. Draco iba a protestar, pero Ginny le puso un dedo en la boca – en este aula nos pueden pillar, vamos a otro sitio.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Quieres conocer la habitación de sexto de Gryffindor? – y le guiñó un ojo. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola Hermione – dijo Ginny sentándose con ella para cenar.

- Hola – dijo con desgana - ¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano¿Habéis hablado?

- Más o menos – dijo en tono triste – ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero… no lo ha conseguido, así que no hemos hablado mucho.

- Oh – dijo más apenada – si te sirve de algo, sé que hará las paces contigo.

- Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. Pero me preocupas más tú ¿cómo lo llevas?

- Bien supongo, pero me mata mucho su indiferencia, es como si no quisiera nada de mi existencia.

- Sabes cómo es, es muy testarudo, pero no te preocupes¿vale? – Hermione intentó sonreír un poco – Mira, esta noche tú y yo vamos a tener una noche de chicas. Vamos a ir al cuarto de requerimientos y nos divertiremos las dos.

- No sé…

- Bueno, si quieres podemos invitar a Parkinson, así podríamos poner verdes a los chicos. No dejaremos títere con cabeza – dijo entusiasmada.

- Nos pueden pillar

- Y qué más da, es tu último año en Hogwarts, la guerra cada vez está más cerca, tenemos que disfrutar algunas veces, además… así pensamos un plan para el cabezota de mi hermano – esto último fue lo que termino de convencer a Hermione.

- Sí, pero prefiero algo tranquilo, si quieres a Pansy, por mi vale, pero no me apetece estar con más gete.

- De acuerdo, pues yo me encargo de llevar algo para picar y algo para beber, tú habla con Parkinson, yo es que aún no le he pillado el punto – Hermione rió.

- ¿Qué tal a las once? Así nadie nos molestará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nunca había ido a una fiesta de pijama – dijo Pansy.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Ginny.

- Supongo que sí y…. ¿qué se supone que se hace en este tipo de fiestas?

- Normalmente se habla, se proponen juegos, se come, se bebe, es una fiesta normal pero sin chicos, por lo que se suele ser más sinceras – contestó Hermione mientras se sentaba en el suelo entre Pansy y Ginny.

- Eso suena bien – contestó Pansy.

Dos horas más tarde y muchas cervezas de mantequilla después.

- Jajá jajá… bien, ahora me toca por… pro… proponer a mí un juego – dijo Pansy.

- Esta bien – consintieron las otras dos muchachas.

- ¡Verdad o Castigo, pero de o… otra forma – intentaba decir un poco afectada por la cerveza de mantequilla – una hace una pe... pregunta, y las tres debemos contestarla, la que no quiera contestar, beberá esto – y sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No sé, he pensado en la botella y la he notado debajo de mi cojín – las tres estaban sentadas en el suelo encima de cojines.

- Por mi bien – contestó Ginny en el mismo tono que sus compañeras-

- De acuerdo – sentenció Hermione.

- Empiezo yo – dijo Ginny adelantándose a Pansy que la miró mal - ¿Quién os dio vuestro primer beso¿Y cómo fue?

- Buff, fue Blaise Zabini, acababa de discutir con Draco y estaba enfadada y triste. Salí de la sala común y me choqué con él. Me dijo que no llorase, ni me enfadase con Draco, le abracé en señal de agradecimiento y cuando me iba a retirar me besó. Fue asqueroso, él no me gustaba y no quería que me besara y mucho menos que tuviera su lengua en mi boca – dijo poniendo una cara de asco, y con un tono de enfado más que claro – así que le pisé muy fuerte y me largué más enfadada que antes.

- El mío fue con Víctor Krum – y a Ginny se le desencajaron los ojos – después del baile de los tres magos, salimos al jardín a hablar… todo era precioso, la música, el cielo, el ambiente… estaba muy bien hablando con él, cuando de repente se calló, se acercó a mi y lentamente me besó. Yo me quedé en shock y no le supe corresponder, se separó de mí, me sonrió y fuimos de nuevo a la fiesta.

- Yo… fue con mi primer novio… con Michael Corner, en nuestra segunda cita, estábamos en las tres escobas, tonteando hasta que nos acercamos y nos besamos, en realidad fue un beso muy casto un pico, nunca pasó nada con él.

- Me toca – dijo Pansy que quería haber sido la primera en preguntar – vuestra primera vez… ¿Hermione?

- Yo… - decía rojísima – pues yo… no…, soy… soy…

- ¿virgen? – preguntó Pansy incrédula. Hermione cada vez más roja se tapó la cara y movía lentamente la cabeza en señal afirmativa – pensé que con Ron…

- No – dijo nerviosa – ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que estuvimos apunto, pero… aquí no hay mucha privacidad, siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía… ¿y tú Pansy? – preguntó para quitarse la vergüenza

- Con… mmmm – dijo bajito

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó Ginny

- Con Harry – dijo más claro, pero en voz baja – sé que no me creeréis pero… Harry ha sido el primero.

- Pensé que sería con Draco – dijo Hermione.

- Je –sonrió tristemente – tú y medio Hogwarts piensa eso. Lo cierto es que nunca me ha querido de esa forma y después de lo del compromiso… llegó a odiarme – hizo una pausa pensando un poco – Yo sí lo quería y mucho… pero, en fin, lo intenté de mil maneras. Una noche me colé en su cuarto, estaba borracha y me medio desnudé, por el calor de la borrachera, y me metí en su cama. Iba a por todas, pero el alcohol en sangre pudo más y me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente, nos pescaron Crabbe y Goyle, y no tardaron ni un segundo en decir que nos habíamos acostado juntos. Draco enfureció, desde ese día hasta amistad que, poco, pero había se rompió definitivamente, me odiaba más, pero nunca lo desmintió. A mi tampoco me fue mal, eso me hacía ver cómo su mujer o futura mujer – contó despacio, que algunos toque de alguien con algunas copas de más, sin ser interrumpida.

- ¿Y con Harry? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Pues… es irónico, pero empezó más o menos de la misma forma. AL par de días de llegar a mi casa, nos quedamos solos y comenzamos a beber – se quedó en silencio y sonrió un poco – comenzamos a pelear, no recuerdo muy bien cómo, pero acabamos hablando de Draco y de Ginny. La discusión era cada vez más fuerte y acalorada, además que mi padre tenga los vasos hechizados para que se rellenen automáticamente no ayudó mucho. – se comenzó a reír un poco – tampoco recuerdo cómo, pero ideamos un plan para espiarlos y separarlos si llegara el caso, de que nuestras sospechas se dieran. – cogió aire – después, no sé cómo, acabamos en su cama haciendo el amor. Fue muy salvaje, muy pasional y extremadamente tierno. A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos sobre saltados, volvimos a discutir y a hacer el amor. Estuvimos así todas las vacaciones, y aquí nos pasó algo parecido.

- ¡Guau! – dijo Hermione – increíble.

- Y que lo digas – respondió Pansy

- Sólo quedas tú, Ginny

- Buff, de acuerdo… también fue en estas Navidades – dijo mirándose las manos, que era muy entretenido – y fue con Draco – y se quedó callada.

- Bueno ¿Y¿No pensarás dejarnos así? – se quejó Pansy.

- Fue… - y se pudo roja, cogió aire y lo expulso lentamente – hice una apuesta con Draco, yo perdí, y por eso debía hacerle un desfile con unos trajes que había ganado con él en otra puesta. Me puse el vestido y desfilé, cuando me iba a quitar el vestido sentí a Draco abrazándome y acabamos haciendo el amor. – dijo increíblemente rápido y sonrojada un poco más por cada palabra y dicha.

- Y… y ¿cómo fue? – preguntó Hermione.

- Extremadamente delicioso, hubo pasión, deseo, y mucho amor… estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor y fue increíble… - comentó esta vez más relajada y pausadamente.

Dos horas después, las tres estaban bastante borrachas, el juego de las preguntas hacía mucho que se había olvidado, sobre todo, porque las tres siempre elegían la opción de verdad.

- Creo… que será me… mejor dormir – mal dijo Hermione.

- Sí… - medió suspiró Pansy.

- Lo apoyo… - soltó Ginny.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos, y las chicas se pusieron nerviosas. Se intentaron levantar y esconder las botellas, pero su equilibrio… digamos que no estaba por la labor de ayudarlas, acabaron tropezándose cayendo unas encima de las otras y haciendo más ruido del deseado.

Las pisadas se detuvieron un momento, pero enseguida siguieron sonando y acercándose peligrosamente al cuarto de Requerimientos.

Ginny se medio incorporó y metió las botellas de bajo del sofá, asombrándose de las que había. Tras el esfuerzo se tumbó en el mismo sofá mareada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- Con que aquí estabais… - dijo una voz muy silbante.

- ¿Draco? – y Ginny levantó la cabeza para poder verlo – Hola mi amor… -dijo con una sonrisa tontita, mientras se sentaba malamente.

- Ni amor, ni leches¿sabéis que hora es? – e hizo un conjuro sobre un trozo de pergamino – Y vosotras ¿queréis levantaros del suelo? – dijo a Pansy y a Hermione que estaban enredadas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó pansy, una vez que se quitó de encima a Hermione.

- Son las cinco de la mañana, estábamos preocupados.

- ¿Estábamos? – preguntó Hermione sujetándose la cabeza, mientras se sentaba junto a Pansy en otro sofá.

- Sí – y se dirigió con Ginny - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó bajito, la chica negó - ¿habéis bebido mucho? – Ginny asintió – mañana no quiero estar en tu lugar – Ginny le miró con reproche y se tumbó encima de él.

Se volvieron a oír pasos y las chicas de nuevo se pusieron nerviosas, menos Ginny que estaba recibiendo un muy agradable masaje capilar y facial.

- Tranquilas… son los otros preocupados – La puerta se abrió, justo cuando Draco terminó la frase, pasando dos chicos más.

- ¡Pansy! – gritó el moreno y fue hacia ella.

- Shhh… -chistaron las tres.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacíais aquí¿por qué no nos dijisteis nada? – preguntó el pelirrojo, conteniéndose a gritarlas, mientras se acercaba con cuidado a Hermione.

- Intentábamos animarla – dijo Pansy que era atendida por Harry.

- Y yo olvidar las penas – dijo Hermione apenada y sujetándose la cabeza más fuerte.

- No se pueden mover en este estado – sentenció Harry – Dobby me comentó que esta sala puede convertirse en un centro de desintoxicación, lo que no sé es si se puede convertir con gente dentro.

- No perdemos nada intentándolo – dijo Ron sujetando a una Hermione bastante mal.

- Pensemos los tres con fuerza en la sala, quizás tengamos suerte.

Los tres cerraron los ojos y pensaron en la sala. Tras varios minutos notaron como algo se movía. Al abrir los ojos, vieron tres camas grandes y al lado de ellas un montón de botellas. Cogieron a las chicas y las tumbaron en las camas.

- Lo mejor sería darlas algo fuerte contra la resaca – dijo Ron mientras leía las botellas.

- Yo no sería tan bueno, quizás así aprendan a no hacerlo otra vez – dijo Draco, los otros le miraron sorprendidos – aunque… - y sonrió maliciosamente – podemos quedarnos con las botellas para la resaca y hacerlas un poco de chantaje.

- Slytherin tenías que ser… - dijo Harry resignado – pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Me parece bien - sentenció Ron.

Los chicos tomaron varios botellas unas para cortar la borrachera, otras para dormir y las pociones antirresaca las guardaron cada uno en su bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione fue despertada por un golpe e intentó abrir los ojos.

- Diossss, mi cabeza – oyó decir a Ginny. Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad, todo daba vueltas.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó, con su nueva costumbre de agarrarse la cabeza.

- Yo – se oyó – me he caído… esto es horrible ¡que resaca! – dijo Pansy – necesitamos la poción ya, si no, no seremos personas.

- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Ginny – anoche los vi. ¿creo?

- Si, yo también los vi – dijo Hermione – debieron ser ellos los que cambiaron el cuarto.

- ¿Y esa nota? – preguntó Pansy, que ya se había levantado. Se acercó al centro de la sala donde una nota flotaba en el aire – Es de los chicos – dijo al leer el final de la nota.

- Léelo, por favor – comentó Ginny tumbándose en la cama.

- _"Buenos días chicas, aunque, la verdad, dudamos que sean buenos para vosotras._

_Estáis en la sala de requerimientos, como comprobaréis, la transformamos para intentar 'curaros' de tan lamentable estado"_ - ni que estuviéramos tan mal – dijo indignada Pansy mientras se tambaleaba hasta sentarse de nuevo -_"Os comentamos que os dimos todas las pociones para sacaros de ese estado, todas… menos una… "_– la antirresaca, la tienen ellos – se quejó ahora Hermione – _"suponemos que ya sabréis cuál es y por mucho que lo intentéis no consiguiereis obtenerla._

_Si no queréis pasar un sábado 'horrible', tendréis que conseguirlo, o mejor dicho, tendréis que ganárosla, pero no os preocupéis, seremos buenos… aunque no os lo merecéis por comportaros así._

_Tendréis que ir a vuestros cuartos, ahí tendréis instrucciones cada una para conseguir vuestra poción._

_Un saludo, damas._

_Draco, Harry y Ron"_

- Esto ha sido idea de Draco – dijo Ginny enfadada – se va a enterar – y con un paso, que quería ser decidido, salió de la sala dando tumbos.

- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo – comento Pansy – creo que será divertido conseguir esa pócima – y también se largó

- Yo no estoy tan segura de que obtenga la pócima – dijo en un susurro. Se levantó de la cama y fue a por su túnica, pero al cogerla se cayó un papel del suelo - que extraño – murmuró. Recogió el papel y lo abrió. Era una nota de Ron.

_"No te preocupes, no voy a recriminarte nada._

_Tu pócima antirresaca está encima de tu cama, en la torre de Gryffindor._

_No voy a ser cruel contigo, sólo te pido una cosa… me gustaría que esta tarde quedaras conmigo. Sobre las siete te mandaré a Pig con instrucciones sobre dónde debes de ir. Creo que necesitamos hablar._

_Un saludo Ron."_

Hermione dobló la nota y con una sonrisa en la cara salió del cuarto, rumbo a la torre Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hola pelirroja._

_Seguramente estarás enfadad conmigo, pero es por una buena razón el que te haya prohibido de tu pócima. No me gusta preocuparme, pero menos aún que me vean preocupado, pero el colmo es que me vean preocupado dos Gryffindor…_

_Al grano, tengo en mis manos la pócima que te librará de ese dolor de cabeza y de esas ganas de vomitar todo. Es muy sencillo, al lado de la nota hay un pergamino en blanco, debes de poner tu dedo en la parte de abajo hasta que se quede marcado. Cuando lo hayas hecho… búscame "-_ ¿cómo que búscame¿pero dónde?-",_ no te impacientes pequeña, sabes dónde ir, hemos estado en ese lugar cientos de veces._

_Ven pronto… cuanto antes, mejor"._

Ginny cogió el otro papel enfadada y apretó con fuerza su dedo índice, se sujetó la cabeza haciendo una nota mental 'resaca + enfado dolor de cabeza insoportable'.

Se calmó un poco y lentamente se dirigió a buscar a Draco, cuando pasó por la sala común se cruzó con Hermione con una cara entre la felicidad y la resaca. Salió por el retrato y se fue rumbo a un aula al lado de la clase de pociones. Ese era su rincón para estar juntos, antes de cumplir su castigo.

Lentamente, pero sin pausa, se dirigió a su destino. Al llegar hizo un receso e intentó que su aspecto fuera menos lamentable, pero tras varios intentos desistió y entró decidida.

- Hola pelirroja – dijo Draco en bastante voz alta detrás de Ginny.

- Shhhh – se quejó la chica – no hagas eso, no grites y mucho menos me vuelvas asustar estando así – le recriminó.

- Bueno… creo que te lo tienes merecido por lo de anoche.

- Por favor – dijo algo enfadada – como si tú nunca hubieras bebido

- Sí, lo he hecho, pero conozco mis límites, además siempre tomo protección y bebo una fórmula para no emborracharme – dijo enfadado.

- Bueno, pues yo no la conocía, además tampoco estaba planeado ¿me vas a dar mi poción?

- ¿Has traído el pergamino? – Ginny le devolvió el pergamino con su dedo – Muy bien, toma – y sacó la botella del bolsillo. Ginny la cogió y se la tomó de un trago, de repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas para Ginny, se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza, y tras varios segundos que parecieron horas, desapareció., ni dolor de cabeza, ni mareos ni ganas de vomitar - ¿mejor? – la miró Draco de soslayo mientras seguía revisando el pergamino.

- Siii…. – dijo Ginny aliviada tumbándose en el suelo – esto es la gloria.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección – y empezó a enrollar el pergamino.

- ¿Qué tiene el dichoso pergamino?

- Ah, me alegro de que lo preguntes. Es un contrato.

- ¿Contrato? – preguntó incorporándose del suelo como un resorte. - ¿qué clase de contrato?

- Uno algo complicado. Pero lo haré sencillo. Este contrato pone que eres mía durante un año – Ginny se quedó muda y poco a poco lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos – y tres meses. Durante ese periodo no puedes acercarte a ningún chico que no sea yo, no puedes ligar, ni coquetear con nadie que no sea yo. Si incumples el contrato, el chico en cuestión, recibirá una descarga eléctrica – A cada palabra Ginny abría más los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – si lo cumples… bueno, cuando llegue el momento lo descubrirás.

- ¿Qué? – gritó con rabia - ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Eres, eres… un… un…

- Un chico precavido, por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo con mucha clama – eres un año más pequeña que yo, por lo que durante un año no podré verte, hay mucho lobo suelto por ahí y prefiero prevenir.

- ¿Pero debías de fiarte de mí? – dijo aún enfadada.

- Y de ti lo hago – dijo exasperado – de quién no me fío es de los tíos – comentó con ira pensando en más de uno y en la forma en la que miraban a su novia. Ginny se levantó se acercó a Draco y le dio un bofetón.

- Esto por ser tan asquerosamente desconfiado – le abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y le besó con pasión – y esto por ser tan encantadoramente celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hola resacosa_ _"_– este chico es original – refunfuñó Pansy, pues su sala común estaba muy lejos del cuarto de los menesteres y además se había tropezado en las escaleras, por lo que su estado era lamentable_"_

_Mi castigo es bien, bien sencillo. Estoy en algún lado de esta habitación, pero no puedes verme como te habrás dado cuenta. Sólo debes de encontrarme. Te doy dos intentos, si lo haces tendrás tu pócima de inmediato, si no… estarás con resaca dos horas más._

_Un beso. Tu Harry"._

- ¿Con qué estás aquí? – preguntó en voz alta – dos intentos – comentó esta vez para si. Se sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo por toda la habitación. Su cama, su armario, su baúl, su escritorio, la puerta al cuarto de baño… por más que miraba todo le parecía que estaba bien, miró en el hueco que había entre la pared y el armario. – mierda – susurró.

- Te queda una – se escuchó una voz en off por todo el cuarto. Murmurando por lo bajo y sujetándose un poco la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo en la cama 'Vaya una mierda' pensó, sólo tenía una oportunidad y parecía que la cosa estaba muy difícil. Hasta que resignada se echó para atrás para tumbarse en la cama, pero había algo en la cama. Empezó a palpar un bulto, que no veía pero si sentía.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó extrañada. De repente un poco más arriba de donde había descubierto el 'bulto' apareció la cara de un Harry tan sonriente como sonrojado.

- No quieras saber dónde tenías tus manos – Pansy se sonrojó - ¿Ves que no era difícil? Aquí tienes – y le tendió la botella, Pansy la agarró y se la bebió de un trago, tras unos momentos abrió los ojos - ¿No vas a decirme nada? – Pansy simplemente se le quedó observando y poco a poco fue dibujando una sonrisa singular. Harry rió divertido ante tal aptitud - ¿Supongo que entenderás por qué elegí este lugar?


End file.
